Tom Riddle  Livro Primeiro
by Lina.Johnny.Black
Summary: A história de Tom Marvolo Riddle, o futuro Lord Voldemort, na sua infância. Como teria sido sua vida em Hogwarts e como seu caminho o levou a ser o bruxo mais poderoso e temido de todos os tempos? A primeira fic de uma série de sete.
1. Prólogo  No Orfanato

**LEIAM POR FAVOR: Pessoal, refazendo umas contas enquanto escrevia as outras fics do Tom, eu percebi que errei no ano em que ele entra em Hogwarts. Esse negócio de o ano escolar começar no meio do ano me confunde toda rs. Sem falar que ele faz aniversário no fim do ano o que me deixa ainda mais perdida (já não sou muito boa em matemática).**

**Eu imaginava que ele entrava em 1937 já que nasceu em 1926 e em 1936 faria dez anos. Então em 37 teria 11 anos e entraria em Hogwarts, só que ele faria 11 no FINAL de 37 (dezembro). As aulas começariam em agosto de 38 (ele ainda teria 11 anos) então na verdade é 38 que ele chega em Hogwarts.  
><strong>

**Por que estou dizendo isso? Porque eu gostaria que vocês me avisassem, caso eu tenha citado o ano de 37 nessa fic, em qual capítulo que está para eu poder consertar, ok? Obrigada.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Prólogo - No Orfanato.<p>

As crianças corriam pelo pátio, ansiosas, enquanto uma mulher mais velha tentava controlá-las.

Estavam todos de branco e olhavam constantemente para o céu.

A mulher, cansada, desistiu e sentou em um banco ao lado de outra mulher.

- Adoram o ano-novo, essas crianças! – limpou o suor da testa e sorriu. – Mais por causa dos fogos do que por qualquer outro motivo.

A outra concordou.

- Só não gostam mais do que o Natal.

Riram e mudaram seu assunto para amenidades.

Faltavam ainda duas horas e meia para o fim do ano de 1926, quando alguém bateu a porta de entrada do orfanato.

A jovem que antes corria atrás das crianças, levantou-se para atender.

Era estranho alguém ir visitá-los àquela hora. Sem falar que todos que esperavam aparecer já se mostravam presentes.

Começou a chover torrencialmente fazendo vir do pátio um coral de "ohhhhhhhhhh". Aquilo estragaria a felicidade dos pobrezinhos, pensou.

Abriu depressa a porta para que seu misterioso convidado não ficasse muito molhado, e viu diante de si uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhar vago.

Ela se apoiava no muro e segurava um volume junto ao corpo. Quando olhou melhor, viu que era sua barriga. A maltratada moça estava grávida.

- O que aconteceu com você? – levou as mãos à boca, surpresa.

- Por favor...por favor, me ajude. – estendeu um dos braços para a frente e perdeu o equilíbrio. Antes, porém, que tocasse o chão, a mulher a acudiu.

- Socorro! Alguém venha aqui me ajudar! – o peso dela era muito para poder levá-la para dentro.

Uma criança, trazida por seus gritos, se aproximou.

- Tia Melissa, o que houve...?

- Nanda! Graças a Deus! Chame a Dona Cole, por favor!

- Sim senhora! – a menina saiu correndo e menos de dois minutos depois, uma senhora apareceu esbaforida.

- Santo Deus! O que houve?

- Essa moça apareceu aqui na porta. Parece muito mal...me ajude a trazê-la para dentro.

Juntas conseguiram arrastá-la para o cômodo mais próximo.

- Quem é ela?

- Eu não sei..só disse "me ajude" e desmaiou. Parece estar no último mês de gravidez. Veja como a barriga está grande e dura. – tocou na mulher que acordou e segurou sua mão, tomando Melissa de sobressalto.

- Por favor...me ajuda! Cuida do meu filho.

- Calma, querida. – Eleanor Cole pediu com meiguice. – Qual seu nome?

- Mérope... – virou a cabeça para o lado e começou a chorar.

Eleanor colocou a mão em sua testa e notou que ardia em febre.

- Melissa, pegue cobertores!

Enquanto a mais jovem corria para um armário, Eleanor foi ajeitar a tal Mérope na cama, quando notou algo úmido.

- Melissa...? – sua voz era baixa, mas ainda assim a garota ouviu.

- Senhora?

- Temo que isso não seja água da chuva. – Melissa foi até onde Eleanor apontava e as duas se entreolhavam.

Mérope estava em trabalho de parto.

* * *

><p>O parto estava sendo complicado. A mulher ardia em febre e Melissa entrava e saía do quarto coberta de panos e bacias há duas horas.<p>

Haviam chamado o médico da vila, mas ele não respondeu. O máximo que podiam esperar, era que Deus ajudasse aquelas duas pobres almas e que Rose ainda lembrasse de seus dons de parteira.

Rose era a dona do orfanato e a antiga parteira da vila, antes que o doutor Robert tivesse se instalado lá. Havia mais de 10 anos que não exercia sua profissão e suas mãos já não eram mais tão firmes. Entretanto, sua habilidade não havia diminuído em nada.

- Preciso de mais pano! – ela gritava, suada, para Melissa que não parava um só momento. – Vamos, minha querida. Faça força. Eu sei que consegue.

Mérope chorava e gritava. Com suas pernas abertas fazia o máximo de força que conseguia. Sentia que perdia a perderia e em breve desmaiaria pela segunda vez.

- Você não pode desmaiar de novo, querida. Seu filho está em perigo. Temos que tirá-lo, agora, daí.

- Eu não consigo. – ela gemia.

- Consegue sim. Vamos!

Depois de dez minutos finalmente o berro do recém-nascido trouxe alívio para as quatro mulheres.

- Parabéns! Você teve um menino!

A parteira limpou a criança e a entregou para Eleanor. Antes que voltasse para onde Mérope estava, a diretora Eleanor sussurrou:

- E a menina? Vai ficar bem?

- Infelizmente, temo que não. Perdeu sangue demais. – Rose balançou a cabeça. – Só poderemos garantir que não sofra mais.

- Senhora... – Mérope gemeu. Rose correu até ela. – Eu não consigo mais...cuidem bem dele.

Rose segurou sua mão e tentava não se sentir emocionada com a cena.

- Por favor...dêem o nome dele de Tom. Como o pai. Tom Riddle. – sorriu fracamente como se velhas lembranças retornassem nesse último desejo. Suspirou profundamente e sua cabeça pendeu.

Melissa, chorando copiosamente, aproximou-se do bebê e acariciou o topo de sua delicada cabeça.

Tom Riddle estava órfão e fez parte daquele lugar no mesmo dia em que chegou ao mundo.

Os fogos de artifícios começaram a soar nos céus e as crianças riam e brincavam lá fora, sem importarem-se com a chuva que caía.

* * *

><p><strong>A nova fic que eu estava louca para postar \o**

**Eu vou atualizá-la aos domingos, durante as primeiras duas semanas enquanto a "Um Dia de Folga" não acaba. Aí depois passo para sexta mesmo. Eu só resolvi colocar hoje para não arriscar a chegar no domingo e dar problema de novo rs.**

**E também era para eu aguardar a que eu estou atualizando terminar, mas não aguentei. Eu já teria colocado antes aqui, mas enfim...**

**Espero que gostem! Eu pretendo fazer uma série de 7 fics, uma para cada ano que nem em Harry Potter, mas talvez eu faça oito. Para contar um pouco a vida "pós-Hogwarts" até o momento em que ele mata os pais do Harry, mas veremos...**

**E não é pretensão da minha parte o fato de eu colocar o título como "Livro Primeiro", mas é que eu achei que "Fic Primeira" seria muito sem graça e eu realmente não consegui pensar em um título melhor rs.**

**Bem, é isso. Beijos e até semana que vem \o/ (se o site não pirar de novo .)**

**PS: Essa fic está como "M" para maiores de 16, não é porque eu vou colocar palavreados chulos ou cenas que menores de idade não devem ver (aqui no caso, ler), é porque como Voldemort sempre foi uma pessoa do mal e que não hesita em machucar outras pessoas, vão ter cenas de uma criança fazendo maldades. Então achei melhor colocar a classificação um pouco mais alta. Vocês podem achar exagero e tal, mas prefiro pecar pelo excesso do que pela falta ^^" **


	2. Coelhos

Capítulo 1 – Coelhos.

Tom levantou-se de sua cama e olhou para a janela de seu quarto. Mais um dia comum de céu cinzento e crianças correndo por todo lugar.

Mudou a roupa e fez sua higiene matinal. Saiu do lugar em que estava e seguiu em direção ao refeitório.

- Bom dia, Tom. – Melissa, agora 10 anos mais velha, sorriu para o menino que mantinha o semblante sério.

Ele olhou para a mulher sem nada dizer e apanhou uma bandeja. Entrou na fila para apanhar seu café da manhã e sentou-se em uma mesa isolada.

"Garoto esquisito", pensou Melissa ainda observando-o. Como se tivesse ouvido o que dissera, ele lhe dirigiu um olhar penetrante. Melissa arrepiou-se dos pés a cabeça e saiu dali.

Tom comia em silêncio e todos pareciam observá-lo. A maioria tinha medo e era disso que ele gostava.

Quando terminou sua refeição, foi em direção ao jardim para observar o horizonte. Sempre imaginava que havia o mar ali na frente. Aquele mar que via nos passeios de verão do orfanato.

A única coisa que lhe agradava em todo aquele ambiente, eram esses passeios, onde podia observar o mar. Poderoso, indomável e eterno. Mutável, é verdade, mas eterno.

Quando ia sair pela porta, um garoto correndo esbarrou tão fortemente em seu ombros que Tom caiu no chão.

- Sai da frente, seu esquisito!

Tom o olhou furioso e o menino, que antes estava com tanta pressa, parou e riu.

- O que é? Ficou com raivinha? Vamos! Fala alguma coisa. É mudo por acaso? – ele o chutou e riu ainda mais. – Todos têm medo de você, sabia seu alien! Mas eu não tenho. Você se acha muito especial, não? Mas é um nada, um bostinha como qualquer outro órfão desse maldito lugar. – ele o chutou novamente.

Uma das educadoras do orfanato passava e correu em socorro do garoto caído. Segurou o outro pelo braço e disse:

- Carlinhos! Peça desculpas ao Tom agora!

- Eu não vou pedir desculpas a essa aberração!

- Não o chame de aberração. Peça desculpas.

- Ele fez a boneca da Alice se mexer sozinha! Ela agora está morrendo de medo de dormir no próprio quarto.

- Não foi ele. Vocês devem ter se enganado. Vamos. Peça desculpas ou irei te colocar de castigo!

- Desculpa. – Carlinhos respondeu sem sinceridade.

- Ótimo. Agora para dentro.

- Ah! Eu vou no jardim apanhar meu coelho. – sorriu animado. – Vou dar cenouras a ele!

- Tudo bem, mas deixe Tom em paz, ta? – o menino fez que sim e saiu correndo.

Tom levantou-se do chão e acompanhou o garoto com o olhar. Ele iria pagar pelo que fez.

* * *

><p>Era noite no orfanato e apenas uma pessoa não estava adormecida em seu quarto quente.<p>

Tom andava pelo jardim em direção a um local cercado, onde as crianças deixavam os seus animais.

Pulou a cerca e olhou em volta. Em uma toca escondida e escura, dormia graciosamente, um coelho tão branco que chegava a destacar-se.

Olhou longamente para o pobre animal. De repente, o bicho começou a estremecer e levitar.

Parou flutuando bem diante de seus negros olhos, contorcendo-se e guinchando.

O pescoço do peludo animal parecia estar sendo esmagado sem que ninguém o tocasse. Depois de alguns minutos, o coelho parou de se mexer e Tom sorriu apanhando-o no ar.

Pulou a cerca de volta com o coelho nos braços, como se segurasse um bebê.

Tom acordou na manhã seguinte, com um grito vindo do andar de cima.

Ouviu passos apressados no corredor e abriu a porta.

Uma mulher subia as escadas, seguida de várias crianças curiosas. Acompanhou-as.

Quando chegou ao andar superior, viu que um amontoado olhava para dentro de um quarto, onde o menino Carlinhos chorava e gritava abraçado a uma professora.

- Meu Deus! Mas quem faria isso? – a mulher que o abraçava perguntou àquela que havia corrido escada acima.

Tom ficou na ponta dos pés e olhou para o interior do cômodo. Viu a cama de Carlinhos e uma massa branca estendida ali. Pelo que parecia, tinham tirado sua obra de arte do teto, onde tinha sido depositada. Carlinhos levantou a cabeça do colo da professora e viu que Tom o olhava sorrindo.

- Foi ele! Foi ele que fez isso!

As duas moças viraram-se em sua direção, juntamente com o aglomerado de crianças.

- Você fez isso, Tom? – uma delas perguntou. Tom fez que não e simulou uma expressão de assustado.

- Fez sim! Ele está mentindo! Ele é louco! – Carlinhos gritou novamente.

- Não fiz não. – respondeu calmamente. Eram poucas as vezes que falava e sempre era uma surpresa quando isso acontecia. Sua voz era sempre fria e estável.

- Não se preocupe Carlinhos. Vamos arranjar outro coelhinho para você, tudo bem? E vamos descobrir quem fez isso.

- Eu não quero outro coelhinho! E foi ele quem fez! Por que não acreditam em mim? – falou furioso. – Ele ficou com raiva das coisas que eu disse ontem e quis se vingar!

- Ou quem sabe você me odeie tanto que resolveu fazer isso você mesmo para me culpar? – Tom respondeu.

- Você fez isso Carlinhos? – a mulher que o abraçava perguntou, afastando-o.

- Não! Eu nunca...

- Porque temos seu histórico mocinho. Você já fez maldades antes colocando a culpa em outros. E sempre pega no pé de outras crianças.

- Mas não fui eu! – o menino voltou a chorar, em pânico.

- Bem, vamos decidir isso com a senhora Cole.

- Não fui eu! – a moça o puxou pelo braço, arrastando-o para fora do quarto. Carlinhos olhou para trás e viu que Tom, atrás de todas as outras crianças, sorria.

* * *

><p><strong>Cara...adoro personagens do mal rsrsrs. Eu já devo ter falado isso umas quinhentas vezes, mas adoro, o que posso fazer? Eles são tão cínicos e irritantes rs.<strong>

**Meu primeiro capítulo sobre o pequeno e diabólico Tom \o. espero que tenham gostado, porque eu amo escrever sobre ele. **

**Reviews:**

**Juulia - Concordo com você. Aquele site é muito confuso e estranho. Prefiro mil vezes o ff, mas mesmo assim vou continuar postando lá também. Já que comecei, vou terminar, né? rs  
>Ah tudo bem, você já tinha comentado o prólogo comigo ^^ mas oabrigada por mandar o review também \o. <strong>

**LadyProngs24 - Ahhhhh eu também! Fala sério, apesar de tudo, ele é muito adorável, não é? rs Claro, eu não iria querer ficar a menos de 20 Km dele, mas mesmo assim sou apaixonada pelo Voldemort. Eu não queria que ele tivesse morrido no sétimo livro (ok, agora algumas pessoas vão querer me matar). Nem falo a continuação dessa frase, porque aí é que iriam ficar com raiva de mim... rs**

**Beijos e até domingo que vem \o/  
><strong>


	3. A Caverna Secreta

Capítulo 2 – A Caverna Secreta.

Desde que Tom nascera, coisas estranhas aconteciam, mas ninguém as unia com aquela linda criança.

Após o incidente com o coelho de Carlinos, no entanto, Melissa começou a ligar outros acontecimentos anteriores, com o menino.

Sempre que alguém o perturbava, algo ruim acontecia para essa pessoa. Porém como tais fatos poderiam ser culpa de uma criança de apenas 10 anos?

Ele sempre ia bem em todas as matérias, era extremamente inteligente e lia bastante. Seu único defeito, talvez, fosse o de não falar muito. Bem...isso é de cada pessoa. Se falasse demais, talvez ninguém o achasse estranho.

Mas de qualquer forma, ficaria de olho nele.

* * *

><p>Tom estava no alto do penhasco que ficava há alguma distância do local onde o pessoal do orfanato fazia um piquenique na praia.<p>

Olhava para baixo como que hipnotizado pelas ondas que quebravam nas rochas. Seguia pela beirada quando viu um caminho como uma escadaria mal feita, que levava para baixo.

Curioso começou a descê-la, tomando cuidado para não escorregar no limo.

Chegou finalmente na base e notou que tinha uma abertura. Entrou e viu uma enorme galeria. Seguiu caverna adentro e parou na beira de um lago interno. Não dava mais para seguir adiante.

Resolveu voltar e guardar tal informação. Quem sabe não poderia ser útil um dia?

Voltou para o acampamento. Iriam passar duas noites ali. Sentou-se um pouco distante da fogueira que fizeram.

Diversas crianças reuniram-se ali e uma professora chamada Julia, lia uma história. Faziam isso também no orfanato, nos dias frios em frente a lareira.

Tom constantemente ficava distante observando, entediado, o ânimo irritante com que elas ouviam a professora.

Tom começava a pensar porque afinal estava ali. Ele era apenas mais um infeliz sem pais que não tinha para onde ir. Mais um.

Odiava o fato de ser mais um. Ouvia no rádio pessoas importantes que se destacavam, presidentes, cantores...mas ainda assim eram comuns no que faziam. Ser presidente...existem diversos por aí. Artistas, bem feitores, soldados heróis. Bufava com desprezo.

Os que mais se destacam eram sempre aqueles que faziam algo extraordinário e que abalava milhares. E principalmente, que faziam algo ruim.

As únicas aulas agradáveis eram as de história, quando a professora falava sobre o grande Napoleão Bonaparte e Luís XIV! Tom adorava ouvir sobre o egocêntrico Rei Sol que arrancou a coroa da mão do Papa para mostrar que ele não precisava de ninguém. Que ele era grande por ele mesmo e que não se curvava nem mesmo diante do representante de Deus.

Deus. Outro personagem grandioso, mas que ele não acreditava e nem suportava. No fundo acreditava sim, mas tinha ódio, inveja de um ser tão poderoso que ninguém conseguia ser maior.

Não podia aceitar a ideia de que existia um ser que ele jamais poderia vencer.

Era nessas coisas que pensava quando percebeu que a leitura terminara e algumas crianças comentavam satisfeitas sobre a história.

- Uau! A de hoje foi a melhor. – uma menina de cabelos cacheados e loiros, que se assemelhava a um anjinho de porcelana, comentou.

- Não acho. – respondeu um menino. – Aquela da semana passada, no orfanato, que foi mais interessante.

- Qual? A de terror? – a menina estremeceu. – Odeio histórias de terror.

- Eu adoro! Dá medo e isso que é legal.

- Não gosto. – falou como que terminando o assunto e cruzando os braços.

- Ah você é fresca! E nem foi tão assustador! Era sobre crianças presas no escuro do porão.

- Eu... – a menina corou e completou baixinho. - ...morro de medo de escuro.

O garoto começou a rir e a menina ficou zangada.

- Para de rir de mim! Você se faz de corajoso, mas aposto que também ficaria apavorado.

- Eu não. Não tenho medo de nada e nem de ninguém. – disse com um ar superior.

Tom sorria ao escutar aquela conversa. Iria se divertir.

No dia seguinte, no almoço, Tom foi até a menina loira e com sua refeição entregue por uma professora, ficou parado a sua frente.

- Posso me sentar com você? – perguntou, pela primeira vez, de forma simpática.

A menina arregalou os olhos e se virou, para conferir se era com ela mesma.

- Pode sim. – respondeu temerosa. – Você é Tom, não?

- Uhum. – balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e sorriu. A menina tranquilizou-se com aquele sorriso simpático e bonito.

- Eu sou Amada. Quer um pouco? – ofereceu um pedaço de seu muffin.

- Não obrigado, mas foi gentil da sua parte. – a menina soltou uma risadinha. – O que foi?

- Desculpa, é que você fala de forma tão engraçada. – Tom ficou sério e a menina desculpou-se novamente. – Não quis dizer que é ruim!

Ficaram em silêncio até que Tom falou:

- Eu posso ser seu amigo? – ela sorriu envergonhada.

- Claro que pode! Você é legal e não estranho, como alguns dizem. – ficaram novamente calados e Tom viu que o menino da noite anterior se aproximava.

- Posso te mostrar uma coisa legal? Mas não pode contar para ninguém. – ela fez que sim animada.

- Mostrar o que? – o menino sentou-se ao lado de Amada com seu almoço e olhando desconfiado para Tom.

- Oi Denis! O Tom é meu amigo agora e quer me mostrar um segredo dele, não é Tom? – o garoto fez que sim.

- O que você está fazendo conversando com esse esquisito, Ama? – Denis o encarava. – Ele não pode ser seu amigo.

- Mas é! – Amada respondeu nervosa.

- Eu vou ser mais amigo do que você, que ri dos medos dela. – Tom o olhou da mesma forma que ele. – Vamos, Amada? – levantou-se.

- Vamos.

- Eu não vou deixar você ir sozinho com ela para lugar algum.

- Ora Denis...

- Tudo bem. Pode vir também.

Seria ainda melhor. Iria colocar a prova, a coragem dele.

Seguiram em direção ao penhasco. Tom ia a frente seguido pelos outros dois.

- Para onde estamos indo? – Amada perguntou. Tremia por causa do vento que vinha fortemente do mar apesar do dia quente.

- Vocês já vão ver. – chegou à beira e parou procurando a escadaria de antes.

De repente, Tom sentiu um empurrão e se segurou na manga de Denis, fazendo ambos caírem, por pouco, ao lado do precipício.

- Por que fez isso? – Tom gritou.

- Desculpa. Era para ser uma brincadeira.

Não respondeu nada. Iria dar o troco em breve.

- É por aqui. – começou a descer. Os outros o seguiram em silêncio.

Chegaram à mesma fenda de antes e Amada paralisou.

- Não vamos entrar aí, vamos? Parece ser...escuro.

- Não é escuro não. Juro. E olha. – pegou um pedaço de madeira e olhou concentrado para sua ponta. A madeira começou a pegar fogo e as duas crianças deram um salto para trás.

- Como você fez isso? – Amada tinha os olhos arregalados.

- Eu não sei. – deu de ombros. – Apenas faço.

- Você é mesmo uma aberração como o Carlinhos disse! – Denis se virou. – Eu vou voltar.

- Não vai não. Ou será que está...com medo? – falou debochado.

- Eu não estou com medo. Só acho você esquisito e não quero sua companhia.

- Medroso.

- Eu não sou medroso!

- Então prove. – apontou com a madeira fumegante em direção à entrada.

Denis apanhou a tocha das mãos de Tom, espremeu-se e adentrou na galeria. Logo em seguida foi Amada e por último Tom, que depois passou a frente para mostrar o caminho.

- Por aqui. – dirigiu-se ao lugar que levava ao lago subterrâneo e os outros o seguiram. – Bonito, não é?

- Uau! Que enorme e legal! – Amada sorriu olhando para a parte de cima da caverna.

- Era isso que queria mostrar? – Denis perguntou debochado. – Nossa! Grande surpresa.

- Não. – respondeu sério. – Não é isso. Dê-me a tocha. – hesitante, ele entregou. Tom andou até a beira da água e apontou com o dedo. – É isso.

Os dois aproximaram-se curiosos. Tom então virou-se rapidamente, e empurrou o garoto para dentro do lago e saiu correndo apagando a tocha.

Antes de sair pela fenda, ouviu Amada gritar.

- TOM! Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou choramingando. - Denis...? Cadê você? Ta tão escuro...

- Eu já volto! Esqueci uma coisa. – Tom respondeu cinicamente.

- Me ajuda, Ama! Eu não sei nadar!

- Não consigo te ver. – a menina chorava assustada.

Tom subiu de volta a escadaria sorrindo deliciado com o pavor dos colegas. Isso era melhor do que qualquer coisa.

Chegou em terra firme e olhou na direção do mar.

A maré estava subindo. Daqui a algumas horas cobriria toda a caverna.

- Hum...será que eles conseguem achar a saída a tempo? – perguntou pensativo. Não estava preocupado. Era mais como uma aposta consigo mesmo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nesse capítulo o Tom está me lembrando o filme "O Anjo Malvado" (acho que é esse o nome), com o Macaulay Culkin e Elijah Wood. Eu sempre amei esse filme.<strong>

**Espero que estejam gostando...pena que tem poucos reviews...mas eu já esperava isso. Uma fic séria e sobre o Voldemort não é algo que as pessoas queiram ler muito. O livro do Harry já tem coisas tristes demais rs. Mas eu pelo menos estou curtindo bastante escrevê-las! Agora estou na terceira fic e a cada ano que passa, Tom fica ainda mais cruel *.* **

**Bem, reviews: **

**LadyProngs24 - Sim, ele é sádico mesmo, mas esse é só o começo \o. e o mais legal, é que eu imagino uma criança linda e que todo mundo acha que é um anjinho mesmo sendo meio esquisito.  
>Ah, não tem problema...o ff tá dando problema direto! Não sei qual é o problema deles...<strong>

**Juulia - Ele era malvado, mas era fofo, né? Fala a verdade rsrsrs  
>Eu também o acho cruel, mas gosto muito dele. Sofri escrevendo a parte dele matando o coelhinho. Adoro coelhos e não suporto a ideia de matar bichinhos, porém, ele é do mal, né? Não tem escrúpulos com pessoas, por que teria com animais?<br>Ah tudo bem. A LadyProngs também reclamou que não estava conseguindo mandar review. O ff tá com sérios probleminhas Ô.o Eu acho que o número de escritores e leitores cresceu demais e o sistema deles não estava preparado para isso.**

**Bem, é isso povo. Beijão para todos e a partir da semana que vem, vou postar essa fic na sexta! Até!  
><strong>


	4. Uma Visita Especial

Capítulo 3 - Uma Visita Especial.

Assim que notaram a falta das duas crianças, houve um desespero geral e revistaram toda a praia a procura deles. Até que um menino comentou que viu Tom saindo com Amada e Dênis em direção às pedras onde ficava um penhasco.

Melissa congelou ao ouvir isso. Tom de novo. E penhasco? Será que...?

Todos os adultos correram até lá para verem se achavam algo, até que ouviram os gritos das crianças, vindo de dentro da grande rocha.

Um dos professores achou a escadaria e desceu por ela. Parou em um dos degraus pois a maré havia subido e apenas parte da fenda podia ser vista.

- Crianças! Amada! Dênis! Vocês estão aí?

- Socorro! A água está subindo! – a menina gritou entre soluços.

- Já vou buscá-los.

O professor conseguiu agarrar-se à superfície rochosa e esgueirou-se para a caverna. Já estava com metade do espaço com água e ele teve que ir nadando até de onde os gritos vinham.

Achou Melissa agarrada na parede em cima de uma pedra alta, e que ainda não tinha sido tomada pelo mar, e segurando Dênis desmaiado, pelo outro braço.

O homem nadou até eles e colocou a menina em suas costas. Não conseguiria levar os dois...

Por sorte, um outro professor o seguira e apanhou o garoto desfalecido.

Voltaram correndo para o orfanato e levaram-nos à enfermaria. Os aqueceram rapidamente, antes que tivessem hipotermia. Perguntaram à garota, que era a única acordada, o que acontecera. Mas ela nada dizia, apenas tremia e olhava em direção a uma parede vazia.

- Está em estado de choque. Amanhã perguntamos. – Eleanor suspirou aliviada, enquanto saía com Melissa. – Será que Tom realmente...?

- Eu não sei, mas amanhã saberemos.

Durante a noite, Tom saiu de seu quarto.

Abriu a porta e olhou para o corredor, garantindo o caminho livre.

Foi em direção à enfermaria e abriu, silenciosamente, a porta.

As duas crianças encontravam-se adormecidas e com o semblante aliviado.

Tom acendeu uma vela e ficou entre as duas camas. Colocou a vela no criado-mudo em frente e agachou-se para olhar de mesmo nível, de um para o outro.

- Olá. – ele disse. Dênis abriu os olhos e ia soltar um grito, quando Tom tapou sua boca. Amada também acordou, mas não fez menção de berrar e nem sair correndo. Apenas encolheu-se ainda mais na cama. – Fico feliz que estejam bem. – seu rosto não mostrava nenhuma felicidade. – E gostaria que continuassem assim.

- O-o que quer dizer? – Amada falou com voz fraca.

- Que eu não gostaria que meu nome fosse citado neste terrível incidente. Podem dizer que estive com vocês, mas não o que aconteceu.

- Mas foi você! – Dênis livrou-se da mão dele e chegou para trás na cama, batendo no encosto. – Por que não falaríamos nada, seu maníaco?

- Porque se não eu mato vocês. – respondeu simplesmente. Seu rosto não transmitia alegria e nem raiva.

Ficaram em silêncio.

- Você é louco. – Dênis, de olhos arregalados, tentou se levantar.

Tom, com as mãos em sua garganta, o forçou novamente a deitar.

- Quer terminar como o coelhinho do pobre Carlos?

- Então foi você mesmo. Doente! – respondeu com a voz abafada e dificultada pela força do outro garoto.

- Parem! Não vamos falar nada. Juro. - Amada respondeu, tentando manter a voz tranquila.

- Ótimo. Espero que seja verdade.

Tom saiu e voltou para seu quarto.

No dia seguinte, mesmo com todos desconfiando de que o garoto era o culpado pelo acontecido, nada puderam provar, pois as crianças continuavam afirmando que haviam ido apenas explorar a caverna, que Tom insistiu para que fossem embora, mas eles negaram. Ele então foi na frente e eles acabaram ficando presos lá.

Mais algum tempo se passou, e se antes tinham medo do menino de belo semblante, agora era um total pavor não declarado.

Todos mantinham distância e evitavam o contato visual. Os professores conversavam entre si e tomaram a decisão de falar para Eleanor que o menino deveria ser internado.

Ele não era normal e não podia continuar vivendo ali.

Eleanor não sabia ao que fazer. Tinha medo de que tomasse uma atitude errônea e injusta. Todos tinham absoluta certeza de que Tom Riddle não era uma criança comum, apesar de não haver provas. Mas como contestar fatos estranhos que sempre aconteciam e que ou o nome dele estava presente, ou ele próprio?

A situação estava alarmante e depois de adiar a decisão por um ano, já não podia mais evitar.

Como que em resposta ao seu desespero, um dia um homem de longas barbas e cabelo acaju, apareceu em sua porta perguntando pelo menino.

Tom estava em seu quarto em silêncio, com um livro a sua frente. Mas na verdade, não prestava muita atenção nas palavras, pois pensava que poderia ter tido mais cuidado. Poderia ser expulso a qualquer momento e por mais que odiasse aquele lugar, não teria para onde ir.

Uma batida na porta o fez despertar e olhar para frente. A voz de Eleanor se fez ouvir.

- Senhorita Cole? – Tom perguntou quando a viu, antes que a moça falasse qualquer coisa.

- Tom, Tem uma visita para você. Este é o senhor Dumberton...desculpe, Dumberbore. Ele veio lhe dizer...bem, vou deixar que ele mesmo lhe diga.

A mulher parecia bêbada ou algo parecido. Tom não deu importância. Sua atenção estava focada no homem que entrava.

Era um homem esquisito e de vestes estranhas. O menino o analisou de cima a baixo pensando em quem poderia ser...

Será que já estavam pensando em expulsá-lo?

Os idiotas da Amada e do Denis tinham contado a verdade?

Tom cerrou os olhos ao pensar nessas possibilidades, mas tentou esconder a raiva.

Estavam em silêncio a alguns minutos, até que o homem, com um olhar simpático, falou:

- Como vai, Tom? – estendeu a mão.

Tom analisou aquela mão já marcada de rugas e pensou por um instante, se a apertava. Decidiu que sim, e voltou a olhar para seus olhos. Aqueles estranhos olhos azuis pareciam que viam dentro de seu âmago. Isso o incomodava.

- Sou o professor Dumbledore. – o homem disse, sentando em uma cadeira de madeira.

- Professor? – Tom lembrou, irritado, de um verão passado, em que uma criança havia sido levada por uma pessoa que se apresentou como "professor". Ouvira tempos depois, que na verdade não era em uma escola que ela estava. Tentou esconder tal preocupação e resolveu tirar a história a limpo. – É como um "doutor"? Por que está aqui? _Ela_ trouxe o senhor para me examinar? – apontou para a porta.

Ela. Eleanor Cole. Tom não suportava essa mulher pelo simples fato de nunca ter confiado nele. Era a única que nunca duvidou de seus segredos e mentiras. Achava que a antiga professora, Melissa, tinha algo a ver. Apesar de Melissa ter gostado de Tom, passou a desconfiar e abrir os olhos de Eleanor. Até que Tom teve que tomar uma atitude quanto a isso e Melissa pediu demissão um pouco antes da vista desse "professor".

- Não, não. – o homem chamado Dumbledore sorriu. Tom não gostou dessa expressão sorridente. Parecia zombar dele.

- Não acredito no senhor. Ela quer que me examine, não é? – sua voz crescia, assim como a sua raiva. Até que, vendo que Dumbledore não reagia, gritou: - Fale a verdade!

Dumbledore continuou sorrindo o que o irritou ainda mais. Normalmente quando era autoritário, as pessoas reagiam. Nem que fosse para brigar e mandá-lo respeitar os mais velhos. Mas aquele homem...ele continuava calado.

Tom sentiu uma grande ofensa por não ser obedecido, porém decidiu adotar uma nova tática. Esse tal professor Dumbledore era diferente. E isso era intrigante.

- Quem é o senhor? – perguntou por fim.

- Eu já lhe disse. Meu nome é Dumbledore, e trabalho em uma escola chamada Hogwarts. Vim lhe oferecer uma vaga em minha escola, sua nova escola, se quiser ir.

A mente de Tom começou a rodar com mil pensamentos diferentes. Será verdade? Finalmente sairia daquele inferno que chamavam de orfanato? Mas...e se fosse mentira?

Era bem provável que o estivessem atraindo com essa desculpa para mandá-lo, sem problemas, para o hospício.

Ao pensar nessa possibilidade, seu sangue ferveu e ele levantou-se rapidamente da cama, ficando de pé. Não ousariam a tanto!

- O senhor não me engana! O hospício, é de lá que o senhor é, não é? "Professor", – falou com desprezo e asco – claro, pois eu não vou, entende? Aquela gata velha que deveria estar no hospício. Nunca fiz nada a Amadinha nem ao Denis Bishop, e o senhor pode perguntar, eles dirão ao senhor!

Lógico que diriam. Morriam de medo dele. Falariam qualquer coisa.

- Eu não sou do hospício. – Dumbledore demonstrava uma enorme paciência. – Sou professor e, se você sentar e se acalmar, posso lhe falar sobre Hogwarts. É claro que se você preferir não ir, ninguém irá forçá-lo...

Tom sentiu um ímpeto de soltar uma gargalhada ao ouvir a última frase. Forçá-lo? Seria divertido vê-los tentar.

- Gostaria de ver alguém tentar. – expôs seus pensamentos.

Percebeu que nunca havia sido tão verdadeiro. Nunca havia exposto tanto o que pensava. Normalmente se fingia de indiferente, mas aquele homem...

- Hogwarts é uma escola para pessoas com talentos especiais.

- Eu não sou louco!

- Sei que não é. Hogwarts não é uma escola para loucos. É uma escola de magia.

Tom paralisou e tentou não mostrar muita surpresa.

Magia? Então...era isso que ele fazia? Sempre achou que fosse paranormal ou algo do tipo. Ao menos era isso que sempre aparecia em livros e histórias de terror.

- Magia? – conseguiu repetir, ainda com os pensamentos confusos.

- Exato.

- É...é magia, o que eu sei fazer?

- Que é que você sabe fazer?

- Muita coisa. Sei fazer as coisas se mexerem sem tocar nelas. Sei fazer os bichos me obedecerem sem treinamento. Sei fazer coisas ruins a quem me aborrece. – ficou vermelho de animação ao lembrar-se de Carlinhos. – Sei fazer as pessoas sentirem dor, se quiser. – e um sorriso no canto dos lábios apareceu ao lembra-se de Melissa.

Começou a tremer de puro prazer por saber que agora havia uma explicação para as coisas que fazia.

Sentou-se de volta a cama e olhou para suas próprias mãos. Sabia que era especial.

Era uma pessoa com poderes. Muito melhor do que Bonaparte, o Rei Sol ou até mesmo Hitler.

E ele poderia fazer essas coisas sozinho!

- Eu sabia que era diferente. Sabia que era especial. Sempre soube que havia alguma coisa. – resmungava as palavras que pensava sem perceber que fazia em voz alta. Estava excitado com tal possibilidade.

- Bem, você estava certo. Você é um bruxo.

Tom ergueu a cabeça e sua felicidade aumentou quando viu o rosto apreensivo de Dumbledore. Era...medo que o velho sentia? Seu coração disparou. Tinha vontade de provar todos os seus poderes naquele momento e naquela pessoa. Mas antes...

- O senhor também é bruxo?

- Sou.

- Prove. – não. Se havia mais pessoas como ele, bruxas, então ele não era assim tão especial. Era apenas mais um de um grupo seleto. Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

- Se, como eu imagino, você estiver aceitando a vaga em Hogwarts...

- Claro que estou! – falou sem pestanejar. Que pergunta!

- Então, vai se dirigir a mim chamando-me de "professor" ou de "senhor".

Tom trincou os dentes. Por um momento pensou em responder que não. Mas se queria ir embora do orfanato teria que respeitar as regras. E não havia sido tão difícil assim, nos últimos anos, fingir para os professores. Então, respondeu em tom educado:

- Desculpe, senhor. Eu quis dizer: por favor, professor, pode me mostrar...?

Um objeto longo e estranho, que mais assemelhava-se a um galho, foi tirado pelo professor Dumbledore, de suas vestes. Tom olhou sem entender o que era aquilo.

Antes porém que chegasse a qualquer conclusão, o homem apontou para seu guarda-roupas que imediatamente entrou em combustão.

Tom levantou-se rapidamente e gritou de ódio. Ele só podia estar querendo provocá-lo...queimou tudo o que tinha!

Correu furioso em direção ao senhor de longas barbas, pronto a atacá-lo e fazê-lo provar de sua raiva, quando o fogo, assim como surgiu, desapareceu.

Passado o momento de surpresa, falou com sua voz tranqüila:

- Onde posso arranjar uma dessas?

- Tudo ao seu tempo. Acho que tem alguma coisa querendo sair do seu guarda-roupa.

Tom ficou assustado. Será que...? Sim. Ele sabia o que era, mas a última coisa que desejava, era que Dumbledore visse seus "brindes".

Ele ordenou que abrisse e ele assim o fez, ainda amedrontado. De dentro de uma caixa, de onde vinha os barulhos, estavam o iô-iô de Amada, a gaita de Denis e o dedal de Melissa. Seu presente preferido. Carlinhos fornecera-lhe uma pata de coelho (afinal, diziam que dava sorte, pensou debochado) para um futuro chaveiro, quando tivesse chaves então não estavam ali.

- Você devolverá aos donos com suas desculpas. Saberei se fizer isso. Em Hogwarts não toleramos roubos.

Tom continuou a encará-lo. Não queria se desfazer de suas coisas, mas tinha certeza que aquele homem estava falando sério sobre saber.

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu, já entediado com aquela conversa.

Enquanto guardava suas coisas de volta a caixa, Dumbledore explicava sobre como em Hogwarts ensinavam a controlar a magia, que havia um Ministério e leis. Tom não dava muita atenção, mas cada palavra foi absorvida para ser meditada um dia. Naquele momento pensava apenas em sair do orfanato e qualquer lugar, com regras ou não, de início, lhe seria bem-vindo.

- Não tenho dinheiro. – disse de repente. Provavelmente um colégio como esse deveria custar muito caro.

- Isso é facilmente remediável. Há um fundo em Hogwarts para os que precisam de ajuda para comprar livros e vestes. – Dumbledore estendeu-lhe uma sacola com moedas dentro. Tom tomou-lhe de suas mãos sem agradecer e observava o conteúdo. Moedas estranhas... – Você talvez tenha que comprar alguns livros de feitiço de segunda mão, mas...

- Onde se compram livros de feitiços?

O bruxo explicou sobre um tal de Beco Diagonal e que poderia acompanhá-lo. Após Tom dizer, bruscamente, que poderia chegar ao lugar sozinho, o professor entregou-lhe a lista de material e detalhou como chegar ao local. Falou o nome do barmen, dono de um tal Caldeirão Furado, que dava passagem para o mercado dos bruxos.

- ...é fácil lembrar, porque tem o mesmo nome que você.

Tom fez um gesto de desdém.

Odiava aquele nome, mas infelizmente não conhecia nenhum outro que pudesse ser chamado. Alguns tentavam Riddle, o que também não era de todo bem-vindo. Nomes comuns demais para ele.

Lembrou-se então da história de seu nascimento, que soubera há muito tempo através da Senhora Cole. Foi patética a forma como a mulher contou sobre a morte de sua mãe, havia lágrimas nos olhos.

Deduziu então, à luz de todas essas novas revelações, que seu pai deveria ser bruxo e sua mãe uma reles qualquer, já que nem mesmo a um parto, resistiu.

- Meu pai era bruxo? Ele também se chamava Tom Riddle, me disseram.

- Receio não saber.

O menino memorizou tudo o que Dumbledore lhe informou sobre King's Cross e a plataforma.

Finalmente, parecia que a conversa havia terminado. O professor levantou, estendeu a mão para Tom que a apertou mais uma vez. Lembrou-se de um último comentário, e ainda segurando o professor disse:

- Posso falar com as cobras. Descobri isso quando fui ao campo, nos passeios, elas me acham, sussurram para mim. Isso é normal nos bruxos?

- Não é normal. Não há ocorrências.

Tom vibrou por dentro. Enfim algo que o diferenciava até mesmo dos especiais. Um poder único que só lhe dizia respeito.

Não sabia o que poderia fazer de mais com aquela informação, mas iria descobrir. E se podia ser melhor do que os outros ao menos em uma coisa, sem nem mesmo ter entrado no tal colégio, poderia ser melhor em tudo o que quisesse.

Dumbledore se despediu e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Tom no entanto nada dizia. Olhava pela janela sorrindo pensativo.

Seria um ótimo bruxo. O melhor. O mais poderoso que já existiu.

Esse era o seu objetivo.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá! Esse capítulo é todo baseado no sexto livro, quando Dumbledore entra em suas próprias memórias e leva Harry junto. Mas eu quis mostrar a mesma conversa pela visão de Tom. Aliás, quase toda a fic é apenas na visão de Tom, assim como os livros são na visão de Harry. Para ser super fiel à história da JK, eu procurei a passagem e a reproduzi quase toda aqui. Algumas partes eu achei desnecessário reescrever, mas aí coloquei como se Tom não estivesse dando total atenção e tal.<strong>

**Espero que estejam gostando e eu esteja fazendo um bom trabalho rs. Bem, é isso.**

**Vou agora postar no potterish e na outra fic com a Allegra. Feliz Páscoa para todos! Muitos ovinhos de chocolate, mas sem esquecer o verdadeiro significado desse feriado ^^**

**Reviews:**

**LadyProngs24 - Ah, concordo com você. Eu também fico com raiva disso...mas sem esse fato, o livro não existiria \o/ rsrsrs **

**Juulia - Ah que fofo ^^ amo coelhinhos. Quais são os nomes? E pode deixar rs, o Voldie não vai chegar perto deles rsrs **

**Beijos povo!  
><strong>


	5. O Expresso

Capítulo 4 – o Expresso.

Tom não gostava de se sentir nervoso ou amedrontado pelo desconhecido.

No entanto, estava ali, com as pernas tremendo, olhando em volta da plataforma de King's Cross.

Olhava de seu bilhete para as placas a frente.

Aquele maldito bruxo deve ter-lhe pregado alguma peça. Ali dizia Plataforma 9 ½, mas não existia esse número.

Irritado pensava no que fazer. Não admitia o fato de ter que pedir a ajuda de qualquer pessoa, mas não poderia perder o trem que o levaria para o lugar tão esperado.

Ouviu uma voz atrás de si e se virou para encarar quem quer que fosse.

- Precisa de ajuda, criança? – uma senhora de semblante simpático, perguntou. Um menino de sua idade o olhava curioso de trás daquela que devia ser sua mãe.

- Não. – virou-se de volta para a parede em busca de um botão.

- Sua primeira vez em Hogwarts, não é? Tudo bem, não precisa ter medo.

- Eu não tenho medo! – Tom virou-se zangado para a mulher que, surpresa com a atitude do garoto, ficou em silêncio.

- Desculpa. Só queria ajudar. – fez menção de afastar-se, mas Tom fechou os olhos.

Lembrou-se do professor Dumbledore. Ele não podia correr o risco de todos sentirem medo e quererem expulsá-lo como aconteceu no orfanato. Precisava ser adorado. Assim conseguiria ainda mais coisas. Eles não eram simples idiotas como os trouxas.

Aprendera a palavra "trouxa" quando visitara o Beco Diagonal. Foi um dos momentos mais felizes da sua vida. Talvez o segundo momento, desde que descobrira que era bruxo. E a melhor parte foi quando comprou sua bela varinha de pena de fênix. Depois avistara o poderoso Gringotes, o banco dos bruxos, e isso o encantou mais que tudo. Mas sua raiva voltou quando lembrou que não poderia ter uma conta ali.

Voltou a realidade e viu mãe e filho se afastando.

- Senhora... – a mulher parou e olhou para o menino. Estava agora séria.

- O que é?

- Poderia...anh...me mostrar o que devo fazer? Por favor? – ele forçou um sorriso e o rosto da mulher iluminou-se. Era tão belo aquele menino!

- Claro. Esse é Victor. Ele também vai para Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Observe o que ele faz e o imite, está bem?

Tom concordou.

Victor olhou ansioso para sua mãe, depois segurou firme em seu carrinho e saiu correndo.

De início Tom achou que o garoto fosse bater na parede, e seria bem divertido. Mas então algo surpreendente aconteceu: ele atravessou a pilastra e sumiu. Tom olhou em volta, mas ninguém parecia ter notado.

- Viu? Não precisa ter... – com medo de que o menino desse um novo ataque, ela parou. Ele sorriu para ela.

- Não terei medo. Muito obrigado. – saiu correndo e como o menino, ele sumiu.

Uma nova estação apareceu diante dele.

Várias crianças com malões e corujas como a sua, faziam estardalhaço ao longo do local. Um trem majestoso cuspia grandes nuvens de fumaça e Tom olhava admirado cada coisa.

Quando soou um apito, as famílias começaram a despedir-se dos filhos e filhas que subiram nos trens. Tom tratou de imitá-los e com grande esforço puxou suas coisas para o corredor do trem.

Passou por diversas cabines, mas sempre havia várias crianças conversando e rindo animadas. Quando finalmente chegou ao último vagão, achou um lugar vazio e sentou em seu interior.

Olhou os pais dando um último abraço e as mães chorando. Fez uma expressão de desagrado e se afastou da janela.

Encarou sua coruja e chamou-a.

- Olá Hel. – a coruja o encarou com um ar misterioso. Era marrom com manchas brancas e seus olhos amarelos pareciam encarar Tom com raiva. Tom sorriu ao constatar isso.

O trem começou a movimentar-se e ele voltou a olhar pela janela, que agora abandonava a plataforma e mostrava uma bela paisagem verde em toda a sua volta.

Durante muito tempo de viagem, Tom permaneceu sozinho e em silêncio, até que a porta se abriu e uma moça carregando um carrinho repleto de doces que nunca havia visto, apareceu.

- Bom dia, meu querido. Doces?

Tom fez que não com a cabeça. Ainda não havia conseguido entender direito como se contava o dinheiro bruxo e não queria gastar tudo, mesmo que estivesse com fome.

- Não vai comprar nada? – a voz não vinha da moça, que já se afastava, mas de um menino alto, em companhia de um outro e uma menina.

Sentaram-se ao lado de Tom, que mantinha o semblante sério.

- Você não fala, não? Deixa de ser tímido. – o outro, mais baixo, sentou-se a sua frente. – Qual o seu nome?

Tom voltou a olhar pela janela e permanecer calado.

- Vou te chamar então te Tagarela. – o mais alto riu. – Eu sou Gustavo. Esse é meu amigo Elias e essa é minha irmã Coline.

Como continuasse em silêncio, Gustavo continuou.

- Por que está sozinho aqui, Tagarela?

- Para poder ficar em paz e longe de pessoas inconvenientes. – Tom finalmente respondeu.

- Uau! O Tagarela quando resolve falar é afiado, heim? – Elias respondeu. Inclinou-se para a frente. – Vamos, colega. Estamos querendo ser seus amigos.

- Eu não preciso de amigos.

Os três alunos entreolharam-se.

- Com esse ar seboso, ele deve ficar na Sonserina. – Coline murmurou para Elias e Gustavo, que riram.

- Sonserina? – Tom olhou para ela e a sentiu estremecer.

- Ahhh agora você quer falar? – Gustavo levantou-se e foi em direção a porta. – Só conversamos com amigos.

- Me fala! – Tom exclamou de forma imperativa.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim com a gente, seu serzinho? – Gustavo estreitou os olhos em direção ao garoto. Tom manteve o olhar sério.

- Sonserina é uma das casas de Hogwarts. – os três garotos olharam para Coline, que sentou de volta no banco da cabine.

- Coline!

- O que? Só estou dando a informação para o menino.

- Casas? – Tom perguntou.

- Sim. – continuou. – Em Hogwarts existem quatro casas. Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-lufa e Sonserina. – Tom absorvia cada palavra com imenso interesse. – Grifinória, que é a nossa casa, é para os destemidos e bravos. De renome. – falou orgulhosa e Tom ficou pensativo.

Aquela parecia ser a sua Casa.

- Também são de pessoas amigáveis, sociáveis e simpáticas. Coisas que você não é. – Gustavo cruzou os braços emburrado. Tom o olhou irritado, mas preferiu ignorar.

- Corvinal são os inteligentes e sagazes.

- Crânios e cdfs, resumindo. – Elias riu. Novamente Tom ficou pensativo. De fato, ele se achava uma criança extremamente inteligente e melhor do que todas.

- Lufa-lufa são para honestos, bondosos e todo aquele que tiver vontade de aprender e ajudar os outros.

Tom fez um careta. Achava que deveria ser uma casa patética, com pessoas fracas e inúteis.

- E a Sonserina, requer pessoas audaciosas, astutas e que não medem esforços para alcançar seus objetivos.

- Ou seja: canalhas, metidos que se acham os melhores e você deve fazer parte do grupo.

- Obrigado pelas suas informações. Agora podem se retirar.

Os três se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

- Ok, reizinho. Nos vemos no colégio. – Gustavo fechou a porta com força.

Tom ficou pensativo. Sonserina.

Gostou do som desse nome e as características. Tinha que ser a sua Casa.

Esquecera de perguntar aos jovens, como que se fazia para ir para cada lugar, como que era decidido. Mas não interessa. Agora estava decidido.

Iria para Sonserina.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. <strong>

**Bem...explicações. O próprio Tom vai dizer o significado do nome Hel, que ele deu para a coruja dele, mas como eu não lembro se é nessa fic mesmo ou na próxima, vou dizer para vocês. Hel não é "hell", inferno em inglês, mas tem relação. Hel é o nome da deusa do submundo na mitologia nórdica e que deu origem à palavra hell dos ingleses e americanos. Eu amo mitologias e por isso, de vez em quando, em alguma história minha eu posso colocar coisas que pertençam ou à grega, ou à nórdica e até egípcia.**

**Ah! Não tem nada a ver o assunto, mas eu precisava desabafar: LANÇOU UM NOVO LIVRO DO PERCY! UHUUUU! **

**Bem, exposta essa informação desnecessária rs, vou ficar em posição fetal, já que não tive nenhum comentário. Buááá. Que triste...mas tudo bem. Um dia quem sabe...**

**Beijos e até semana que vem (se tiver alguém lendo isso).**


	6. A Seleção

Capítulo 5 – A Seleção.

Tom estava na fila com várias outras crianças que pareciam ter sua idade.

Alguns tremiam dos pés a cabeça, mas agora que já sabia o que esperar, não estava mais nervoso.

Pelo jeito havia grupos dentro do grupo de bruxos. Os círculos iam aumentando e a quantidade de pessoas diminuindo. E Tom se sentia cada vez mais feliz por estar nesses subgrupos.

- Ramora, Stuart. – uma jovem mulher, de longos cabelos negros caindo pelas suas costas, e com um olhar severo por trás dos óculos, falava os nomes escritos em um enorme pergaminho. Era bela e parecia ter uns vinte e oito anos.

O menino que havia sido chamado, foi subindo nervosamente até um banquinho e um grande chapéu foi posto em sua cabeça. Praticamente o engoliu.

- Lufa-lufa! – a mesa da Casa mencionada explodiu em vivas e o menino sorridente, saiu correndo de encontro aos seus novos colegas.

Tom empertigou-se, pois estava perto da sua vez. Passara-se muito tempo naquela seleção entediosa e não via a hora de chegar o seu momento.

Mais umas 10 crianças foram mandadas para a chamada Sonserina e ele desejava ser o próximo.

- Riddle, Tom.

Tom ergueu ainda mais a cabeça, suspirou fundo e com um ar de grande pomposidade, sentou no banco de três pernas.

O salão ficou em silêncio. A professora apanhou o chapéu, porém antes que chegasse a menos de 10 centímetros de sua cabeça o Chapéu falou, mais alto do que tinha falado até agora.

- Com certeza, SONSERINA! – a mesa com emblemas verdes e prata começou a comemorar e Tom sorriu levemente.

Sentou em seu lugar após aceitar as boas-vindas de seus colegas. Olhou em direção a mesa do centro do salão e viu que o professor Dumbledore sentava-se em um dos cantos e o observava atentamente, com as pontas dos dedos unidas.

- Muito obrigada professora Minerva McGonagall. – um bruxo alto e de barba curta olhou bondosamente para todos. – E parabéns pelo seu primeiro ano de trabalho. – a mulher sorriu sem graça e sentou-se.

O salão ficou em silêncio.

- Sejam bem-vindos de volta os antigos alunos. E parabéns para os primeiroanistas. Para aqueles que não me conhecem, sou o diretor Armando Dippet. E quero que conheçam nossa nova professora de Transfiguração Minerva McGonagall. – houve uma salva de palmas e Dippet continuou: - Nosso querido zelador Apollyon Pringle, me pediu para avisá-los que esse ano não tolerará de jeito nenhum, alunos fora da cama após a hora de dormir. E que a masmorra 5 estará separada para vocês, infratores. – Dippet olhou de Pringle, para os alunos, sorrindo. – É claro que ele está apenas brincando. Mas por favor, não deixem nosso zelador estressado.

Alguns alunos murmuraram entre risadinhas e Tom voltou o olhar para o zelador citado.

Era um homem novo, mas de aparência acabada e irritadiça. Parecia querer enforcar a cada um dos alunos de forma lenta e dolorosa.

Tom voltou para o diretor Dippet que tornou a discursar.

Deu vários outros avisos e depois, bateu palmas.

- Muito bem. Hora de comer.

Um maravilhoso banquete surgiu em cada mesa e os olhos de Tom brilharam. Não comia desde que saiu do orfanato naquela manhã.

Começou a encher seu prato e comer satisfatoriamente.

- E então? – um menino feioso, de cabelos ruivos e crespos e com um nariz estranhamente vermelho, como se tivesse batido fortemente na parede, o olhou de alto a baixo. – E então? – repetiu.

Tom respirou fundo e o olhou seriamente. Como ele queria que respondesse a uma pergunta sem sentido como "e então?". Optou por permanecer calado.

- Ei, nanico. Eu estou falando com você.

- Não.

- O que? – ele arregalou os olhos surpreso.

- Não, você não está falando comigo. Você nem ao menos está conversando algo inteligente. Só disse "e então?".

- Ahhh, ok espertinho. Qual é o seu nome?

- Foi dito na seleção. – Tom continuou a comer.

- Você acha que eu gravo cada rosto idiota que é chamado ali? – várias pessoas já estavam prestando atenção.

Tom deu de ombros.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Tom Riddle. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Que nome mais simples e sem graça. Hey, - virou para um amigo ao seu lado. – Tom não é o nome daquele barmen do Caldeirão Furado? – alguns riram e outros continuaram a observar a conversa para ver a reação daquele estranho e calmo garoto. – Você quer saber meu nome? Heim? Ei garoto! Você quer saber meu nome?

- Na verdade não. – Tom disse comendo. – Mas se você insiste em dizê-lo, vá em frente. – uma nova onda de cochichos e o interrogador ficou vermelho de raiva.

- Meu nome é Rodolfo Bones. – falou de forma orgulhosa. Tom segurou o riso e Rodolfo falou entre os dentes. – Achou engraçado, pirralho?

- Bom...é que era de se imaginar que esse seria o seu nome.

- Ah é e por que?

- Acho que você não tem espelho, não é mesmo Rodolfo? – apontou para o nariz do garoto e aqueles que ouviram o comentário, estouraram em risadas.

- Você se acha muito engraçado, não é? Mas não conheço sua família "Riddle". – disse de forma debochada.

Tom não entendeu o comentário. Pelo semblante confuso, Rodolfo voltou a se divertir.

- Por que essa cara? Não sabia que a maioria, a maioria que presta é claro, dos bruxos da nossa casa vêm de famílias importantes, conhecidas e de puro-sangue?

- Puro-sangue? – deixou escapar, mas foi o suficiente para o deleite de Bones.

- HÁ HÁ! O novato aqui não sabe o que é "puro-sangue"! São bruxos superiores a todos os outros bruxos. Você por exemplo, deve ser uma porcariazinha de sangue-ruim ou mestiço. Que dá na mesma coisa: em nada! – soltou uma gargalhada que teve eco em vários pontos da mesa.

Tom furioso, fechou a mão de baixo da mesa. Não podia perder a paciência.

- O que foi? Você está doido para me atacar, não é mesmo? Acontece que sou do quinto ano "Tom Riddle", sei usar uma varinha ao contrário de você, que provavelmente só se dava bem com trouxas porque eles não tinham como se defender. – Tom olhou em direção ao seu prato. Não havia saído daquele orfanato miserável para ser humilhado ali. – Acontece que você e um trouxa não têm muita diferença! Os dois são lixos.

Tom levantou-se repentinamente, e os candelabros que rodeavam o salão espatifaram-se no chão.

Um silêncio atordoante fez com que todos os olhares se dirigissem para a mesa da Sonserina.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – a voz do professor Dumbledore veio de trás de Tom. O diretor havia feito menção de ir até eles, mas Dumbledore pediu que deixasse cuidar desse problema.

- Nada professor.

- Senhor Bones. Quer levar sua quinta detenção em pleno jantar por perturbar novatos?

- Não senhor.

- Ótimo. Agora vá para a outra ponta da mesa, tenha a bondade. – o garoto levantou-se e apenas seus passos ecoaram, até que sentou novamente em uma parte distante.

- Está tudo bem, Tom?

- Eu não precisava da sua ajuda. – Tom olhou furioso para o professor.

- Não foi o que me pareceu. E o que eu disse sobre usar de forma indevida a magia aqui dentro? – olhou em volta. – Agora teremos que comprar novos candelabros. – sussurrou. – Volte para seu jantar, por favor. – virou-se e voltou à mesa dos outros mestres.

Tom sentou-se irritado.

Existiam bruxos bem melhores que ele! Com famílias importantes, com dinheiro, nome, bons em magia e agora ainda com esse "sangue-puro".

Ele teria que descobrir quem foi sua família. Tinha quer ser uma família importante. Ele não podia ser filho de qualquer um, não ele. E seria alguém tão estupendo que apagaria da memória o fato de ele não ser sangue-puro.

Caso não fosse...

* * *

><p><strong>Demorei a postar? Espero que não...é que meu pc resolveu se revoltar contra mim. A tela ficou achatada que nem um pudim mal feito e não quer voltar para a configuração normal. Coisa irritante...mas enfim...eu e a tecnologia vivemos em uma eterna relação de amor e ódio.<br>**

**Comentários:**

**LadyProngs24 - E aí? Tudo certo?  
>Poxa, lançou o novo livro sim, mas não sei se o Percy vai ser o principal. Vai aparecer, mas não sei se ele, Grove e Annabeth vão ser os protagonistas. Sei que será sobre aquela profecia do fim (espero não estar contando nenhum spoiler).<br>Eu também iria querer ser da Grifinória no tempo dos Marotos *.* ficar coladinha ao Sirius...aiai, sonho. E no tempo do Harry, acho que...hum...Sonserina não, porque eu teria que aguentar o mala do Draco. Então talvez a Corvinal. Mas em outros tempos eu bem que gostaria de ser da Sonserina...  
>Em todo caso, vou parar de divagar rs. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. <strong>

**Julia Potter Black - Ih! Mudou de nick? Por que?  
>Ahhh eu gostei de Caramelo. Dá fome *.* e Petrúquio me lembra O Cravo e A Rosa. Amava essa novela!<br>Também acho que o chapéu ficaria em dúvida comigo... e que tal o Rodolfo? rs Não consigo deixar de criar, nem que seja apenas um, personagem caricato e ridículo rs.  
>Espero que continue gostando \o.<strong>

**Beijos para quem lê. E para quem não lê também...mas vocês não vão ver isso, então...  
><strong>


	7. A Primeira Semana

Capítulo 6 – A Primeira Semana.

Tom conheceu seu dormitório. A Masmorra da Sonserina era bastante espaçosa e duas gárgulas tomavam conta da porta.

Era sombria e escura. Tom se sentiu em casa, como nesses últimos 11 anos, jamais se sentira no orfanato.

Conheceu outros garotos e garotas que apesar de se apresentarem e puxarem conversa, não eram nada simpáticos. Estavam sempre querendo parecer mais importantes e espertos do que os outros. Se fossem mesmo, pensava Tom, não estariam se gabando.

Por isso mesmo, preferia ficar calado e observar as pessoas a sua volta.

Sentou em frente à lareira apagada da Sala Comunal com Hel em seu ombro direito.

- Dizem que vocês corujas, são para mandar cartas. – a coruja piou baixinho como que em consentimento. – Mas eu não tenho com quem me comunicar. Então para que você serve? – o animal deu um pio agudo e ofendido e levantou vôo, indo pela janela aberta em direção ao Corujal, a torre onde ficava todas as corujas dos alunos e do próprio castelo.

Com o abandono de Hel, Tom decidiu ir deitar-se. Amanhã começaria suas novas aulas, aulas que nunca tinha tido na vida, e precisava estar descansado. Estava disposto a prestar atenção em cada detalhe e estudar como nunca.

Deitou em sua grande cama macia e quente. Nada parecido com a cama dura com a qual estava acostumado.

Lembrou-se de todo o seu dia. Já havia lido quase todos os seus livros de magia antes que as aulas começassem, e outro tanto dentro do trem. Apesar de Bones e aqueles outros alunos da Grifinória, seu dia havia sido emocionante e inesquecível.

Relembrou quando viu o castelo assim que chegou no barco, acompanhado de mais três crianças que o balançavam perigosamente sobre as águas. Viu as luzes e as imensas torres. Seu coração disparou! E quando viu aquele belo teto enfeitiçado...

Esses seriam os melhores sete anos de sua vida!

Fechou os olhos e adormeceu com um leve sorriso nos lábios, oculto pela escuridão do quarto.

No dia seguinte, Tom se dirigia para sua primeira aula. Usava suas vestes pretas com gravata e outros detalhes com cores da sua Casa. Segurava os livros contra o peito e sua mochila velha e surrada pendurada no ombro direito.

Sentou-se na primeira fileira e esperou ansioso para a entrada do professor.

Os outros sonserinos o olhavam com ar de deboche e superioridade. Analisavam suas vestimentas e materiais de segunda mão. Achavam uma piada que aquele ser medíocre estivesse em sua tão poderosa Casa.

Uma bruxa de meia idade, magra e baixa, entrou e fechou a porta.

- Bom dia, alunos. Eu sou a professora Galateia Merrythought e ensino Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – falou escrevendo no quadro. Parou e observou por um momento cada rosto ansioso que a olhava. Sorriu. – Sei que vocês devem estar nervosos com o seu primeiro dia, mas não se preocupem. Garanto que vão se dar bem e se tornar ótimos bruxos. Abram na página 10, por favor.

Tom rapidamente fez o que lhe foi mandado e absorveu cada palavra com uma enorme atenção. Anotava tudo o que era dito e vez ou outra, quando a professora perguntava algo à classe, Tom puxava pela memória e lembrava do que leu nos livros.

Ao fim da aula os colegas da Casa do menino já não mais o olhavam torto, pois graças a ele, ganharam 50 pontos.

- Valeu, Riddle. – um deles disse enquanto saía e deixava Tom para trás.

Ele pegou sua pena e um caderno e foi até Galateia.

- Professora...?

- Sim? – Galateia se virou e deu de cara com aquele belo par de olhos negros e um lindo sorriso tímido estampando o rosto infantil. – Ah! Meu jovem de ouro! – ela sorriu. – O que deseja, Riddle?

- Ah...só algumas informações a mais.

- Ora, mas que menino aplicado! Será que continuará assim até o sétimo ano? – sorriu contente. – Tenho certeza que Horácio irá adorar ter você em seu grupo!

- Quem?

- O professor Slughorn, Riddle. É um professor que gosta de pegar pequenas joias raras, entende? Pega alunos que parece que irão ter um futuro brilhante.

Os olhos de Tom brilharam com a informação e o elogio.

- Obrigado, professora. Agora...se não se importa, antes que eu tenha que ir para a próxima aula, poderia me dar mais algumas explicações...?

Tom passou alguns minutos anotando tudo o que a velha mulher dizia e depois correu para sua próxima aula.

Durante todo o dia, foi o mesmo com os professores seguintes: herbologia e transfiguração. O tema que os professores cochichavam entre si, era aquele novo aluno. Um menino lindo, simpático, tímido e tão dedicado aos estudos.

Os que ainda não tinham tido oportunidade de conhecê-lo, ficavam ansiosos para as aulas dos próximos dias.

Na quarta-feira após o almoço, Tom entrou em uma ampla e clara sala. A sala de Feitiços. Sentou-se logo na primeira fileira e abriu seu material.

O silêncio se fez assim que o professor Dumbledore chegou.

Tom ergueu a cabeça e seu sorriso simpático desapareceu e encarou o conhecido professor, seriamente.

Não gostava de Dumbledore. Nem um pouco. Ele havia sido o único que viu como era o verdadeiro Tom. Autoritário, prepotente e arrogante. Nada daquilo que mostrava no colégio.

Havia se mostrado demais, aberto uma brecha grande demais e estava disposto a não deixar isso tornar a acontecer.

- Boa tarde. – Dumbledore sorriu olhando para todos e se demorando um pouco mais nele. – Sou o professor Albus Dumbledore. Na verdade, meu nome é um pouco maior do que isso e demoraria muito para que eu falasse. E de nada adiantaria, ninguém iria gravar. – sorriu e alguns alunos o imitaram. – Espero que estejam gostando de sua primeira semana!

Houve um afirmação geral.

- Que bom! E espero que estejam se dedicando bastante aos estudos, mesmo sendo apenas o início das aulas. Não devemos deixar tudo para última hora! Afinal, mentes vazias apodrecem a alma! – os alunos se entreolharam com risos presos e Tom suspirou cansado.

Era apenas um velho senil e fraco. Como pôde ter achado que era um homem forte e páreo para o que um dia Tom viria a ser?

- Bem, pipoquinhas, vamos começar com feitiços de levitação! O que acham disso? Bem, peguem suas varinhas!

Quando o tempo terminou, todos recolheram suas varinhas.

- Muito bem a todos! Sugiro que treinem até a próxima aula, pois, à exceção de Riddle, todos fizeram apenas com que suas penas tremessem. Parabéns senhor Riddle. 5 pontos. – o olhou por cima daqueles óculos de meia lua. Seus olhos azuis pareciam escaneá-lo inteiro.

Tom esperou que todos saíssem e se dirigiu ao professor, como fazia com todos.

- Pode, por favor, me dar explicações a mais? – pediu sem olhá-lo.

- Claro, Tom. Como está sendo sua semana?

- Ótima. – disse ainda com a pena em espera e o pergaminho logo abaixo.

- Por que não me olha, Tom?

- Porque o senhor parece estar sempre lendo meu pensamento, professor. E eu odeio quando faz isso.

Ficaram em silêncio, até que Dumbledore o quebrou com sua voz simpática.

- Bem, o que quer saber?

Tom fez suas perguntas as quais foram respondidas. Com quase dois pergaminhos, frente e verso, anotados, ele pareceu se sentir satisfeito.

- Obrigado, professor. Com licença.

- Toda. Apressa-se. O professor Slughorn deve estar ansioso para conhecê-lo.

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu automaticamente e saiu da sala.

Mesmo de costas, Tom não conseguia tirar a sensação de que Dumbledore conseguia ouvir cada pensamento seu.

Correu escadaria acima, até chegar à masmorra, para sua primeira aula de Poções.

Um homem gordo, de longos bigodes e bochechas rosadas, já estava sentado em frente a sua mesa, olhando cada criança de forma alegre.

- Desculpe o atraso, professor Slughorn. – Tom disse, sentando-se em seu lugar habitual.

- Ora, ora, ora se não é o tão falado Tom Riddle! – o professor soltou uma gargalhada e levantou-se da cadeira, indo em direção ao garoto. – Provavelmente estava pedindo mais detalhes da aula para o professor Dumbledore, não é?

- Sim, senhor. – Tom respondeu abaixando os olhos, fingindo humildade.

- Ora, ora, ora. – repetiu. – Se continuar assim, não me admiraria se você se tornasse o bruxo mais brilhante de sua época! – soltou uma forte gargalhada.

Tom ficou rubro, mas não de vergonha. Ficou vermelho de prazer e orgulho de si mesmo.

- Claro...SE continuar assim, não é? Há muitos jovens que começam com uma sede enorme de saber e logo tornam-se uns desleixados. – fez um gesto com a mão como se espantasse um mosquito irritante.

- Não eu, senhor.

- Que bom, que bom! Ahh lembro dos Gaunt...com uma linhagem de dar inveja a qualquer bruxo, porém fracassaram e deixaram seu sangue puro ir pelo ralo. Não que eu me importe com o fato de um bom aluno ter ou não, sangue puro. – acrescentou para Tom que parecia ter ficado momentaneamente desfocado.

Não fazia ideia de quem tinham sido esses tais Gaunt, mas isso não importava. Só não queria mais saber do seu sangue ser um empecilho em sua nova vida.

- Bem, bem. Alguém pode me dizer o nome dos ingredientes mais raros de se achar no mundo?

Tom levantou a mão, como de costume.

- Pelo branco de um unicórnio bebê, lágrima de um dragão e olhos de um basilisco.

- Exato, meu rapaz! Exato! 10 pontos para Sonserina! – falou animado. – E por que?

- Porque unicórnios bebês nascem amarelados e muito raramente é possível encontrar um fio totalmente branco, ótimo para poções do esquecimento. Lágrima de dragão porque dragões só choram se arrependerem-se por matarem alguém. – Tom sorriu. – O que não é um sentimento muito comum em dragões. E olhos de basilisco, porque tem que primeiro matá-lo e de olhos fechados retirar sem causar dano nenhum à córnea. E a preparação da poção que o utiliza é extremamente difícil e perigosa, pois você não pode olhar para os olhos do basilisco nem mesmo quando já estão sem o corpo do dono, ou você morre.

- Brilhante! – Slughorn parecia um louco admirado. – Todo ano eu pergunto essas coisas para primeiroanistas. Mas sem nenhum compromisso, pois tais questões são para o sexto ano em diante! Como sabe disso, Riddle?

- Antes de comprar meus livros na Floreios e Borrões, fiquei algumas horas lendo outros que não estavam em minha lista. E toda a noite, antes de dormir, vou à biblioteca e pego alguns volumes também.

- Excelente! 20, não, 30 pontos para a Sonserina!

- Obrigado, senhor. – Tom abaixou os olhos novamente.

Slughorn então começou a aula e Tom as anotações.

Quando já havia feito suas perguntas de praxe, o professor o parou.

- Eu tenho um certo Clube em que apenas alunos especiais participam. – piscou para Tom com um ar maroto. – Vou fazer uma reunião daqui a duas semanas e gostaria que comparecesse. Se quiser, pode levar alguém de acompanhante.

- Obrigado, senhor. Com licença.

Tom virou-se e saiu sorrindo. Finalmente estavam reconhecendo seu valor.

E essa era apenas a primeira semana.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**Tudo certo? Eu não tenho nada para comentar ou deixar claro sobre esse capítulo (apenas que já dá para ver que o Tom é um ótimo puxa saco rs), então vou direto para os reviews:**

**Julia P. Black - Eu não sinto muita pena dele, porque sei que ele não se importa de ele não ser puro sangue, porque se sente acima desse "problema". Claro que os outros que são mestiços não servem, mas ele? Ele é demais rs. E Bones e Tom ainda vão se chocar bastaaaante.  
>Eu também lia seu nome como um fantasminha rsrsrsrs. Mas achava divertido. Agora não vou conseguir me acostumar e ainda vou continuar lendo seu nome como Juulia rs.<br>Resposta ao seu PS: rsrsrs eu lembro de bastante coisa, até porque a novela é baseada em um livro de Shakespeare chamado "A Megera Domada", que é muito bom por sinal. E eu também tenho sérios probleminhas de memória U.U Eu te entendo rs.**

**LadyProngs24 - Verdade...ele só é um bobão que nem o Draco. Gostava de aparecer.  
>Sim, pobre Percy...mas isso que dá ser um semideus!<br>Concordo em tudo que você disse. Remus e James são muito fofos, mas Sirius é perfeito! Ah! Descobri que tem um salão de cabelereiro aqui perto da minha casa que se chama Sirius *.* Vou virar cliente fiel de lá! rs  
><strong>

**Beijos pessoas. Até semana que vem.  
><strong>


	8. Os Escolhidos de Slughe

Capítulo 7 – Os Escolhidos de Slughe.

Tom passava a maior parte de seu tempo livre na biblioteca. Já havia se passado três semanas e a ampulheta da Sonserina passou em mais da metade das outras Casas.

Ainda não fizera amigo algum, não que isso fizesse alguma falta.

Hel tentava fazer-lhe companhia de vez em quando, entretanto Tom não dava importância e constantemente fazia comentários que a coruja parecia compreender e se ofender.

A festa de Slughorn estava se aproximando e havia um boato de que ele era o aluno mais novo já convidado para fazer parte. Outros meninos tentavam puxar assuntos, queriam ser do grupo do tão falado bruxo, porém Tom cortava rapidamente e sempre preferia ficar sozinho.

- Vai demorar muito aí, menino? – Madame Pince, a bibliotecária de rosto sério, magro e mal humorado, bateu na mesa de Tom que a olhou irritado. – E então? – ele respirou fundo e sorriu.

- Não, senhora. Posso levar esses dois livros?

- Você não acha que já levou o suficiente? – falou amarga.

- Tem quantidade limite? Eu já deixei de devolver? – perguntou de forma amável.

- Não.

- Então tudo bem. – levantou-se juntando o material e empilhando os livros. – Devolvo assim que terminar.

- É o que eu espero. – murmurou irritada e saiu andando à frente.

Tom saiu em silêncio e olhando a sua volta. De repente se deparou com uma porta fechada no fundo da grande sala, onde uma grande placa na parte de cima dizia "sala restrita".

- Desculpe, Madame Pince. – a mulher parou e se virou ainda emburrada.

- O que é?

- O que tem na sala restrita?

- Coisas que são proibidas para alunos lerem.

- Se é proibido, por que então existe essa sessão?

- Porque antes ficavam nas estantes, mas depois que um aluno espertinho quase destruiu o colégio, acharam mais seguro manter na sala trancada. Só é permitido a entrada de quem estiver com um passe escrito por algum professor e justificando sua pesquisa.

- Hum... – Madame Pince voltou a andar para seu escritório e Tom continuou parado observando aquela intrigante sala. Ali deviam estar reunidas informações muito poderosas e importantes. Caso o contrário, teriam dado um fim definitivo àquele material.

Pensaria em um jeito de entrar ali.

* * *

><p>Na noite de sábado, Tom saiu de seu dormitório. Um grupo de garotos e garotas já estavam no corredor indo a caminho da sala do professor de poções.<p>

Tom entrou no recinto que antes tinha tido suas aulas. Agora era amplo, espaçoso e no lugar de carteiras, uma grande mesa com um belo jantar em cima.

Velas flutuavam próximas de cada convidado e apenas um lugar estava vago agora. A cadeira ao lado direito de Slughorn.

- Ah meu bom garoto! Pensei que não viesse. – o menino sorriu amigavelmente e sentou-se. – Parece que é de seu gosto chegar atrasado para causar grandes efeitos! – soltou uma alta gargalhada.

- Quem sabe, senhor. – Tom respondeu.

- Bem, eu já ia começar a perguntar para nosso querido Avery ali, sobre o que seu avô tem feito desde que se aposentou do Ministério e seu lugar foi tomado pelo filho!

- Ahh ele ainda faz uma coisa ali e outra aqui dentro do próprio Ministério. – O menino chamado Avery respondeu. Parecia ser um ano mais velho que Tom, mas seu rosto assemelhava-se a uma velha carranca. Nunca havia visto uma criança de aparência mais desagradável. – E meu pai tem ajeitado as coisas para eu ser seu sucessor. – estufou o peito orgulhoso e passou rapidamente os olhos por cada um de forma superior.

- Seria maravilhoso! – Slughorn sorriu com um olhar ganancioso. – Imaginem! Eu estaria conversando com o futuro Ministro!

- É verdade. Eu não duvidaria nada.

- Ótimo, ótimo. E você Moody? – a conversa agora havia se desviado para o outro extremo da mesa. Um garoto de aproximadamente 16 anos olhava desconfiado para a comida em seu prato.

- O que tem eu? – sua voz era grossa e baixa. Os cabelos grandes e loiros escuros.

- Bem, vem de uma família de poderosos aurores. Vai seguir o mesmo caminho?

- É evidente. – pegou agora sua taça de suco de abóbora e analisava seu conteúdo.

O sorriso de Slughorn vacilou por um momento e ainda fingindo simpatia perguntou:

- O meu jantar não está do seu agrado?

- Nunca se sabe o que podem ter colocado dentro dele. Tento sempre avisar meus amigos da Grifinória, que passam por um rigoroso teste para saber se são realmente meus amigos, para prestarem bem atenção no que comem. Podem estar tentando lhe envenenar. E é infinitamente mais seguro beber seu próprio suco. – mostrou uma pequena garrafa de bolso de onde tomou um gole.

A sala ficou em silêncio e um olhou para o outro sem saber o que comentar, e o que não seria perigoso perguntar perto daquele garoto.

Tom o analisou rapidamente. Era inteligente e tão desconfiado quanto ele mesmo.

Não chegaria ao ponto de se mostrar esquisito dessa forma, mas ele sabia que não podia confiar em nada e nem em ninguém. Se fosse de sua Casa e se algum dia precisasse de um...colega, este tipo de pessoa seria o ideal.

- Maluco... – Tom foi o único que conseguiu ouvir o murmúrio de Slughorn que parecia muito sem graça pelo convite àquele rapaz. – Er...bem, e você Riddle! – quando mencionado, o menino saiu de seus devaneios e o encarou. – Eu não conheço sua família, mas deve ser formidável e inteligente se for genético, heim? – sorriu.

Tom pensou por um instante no que falaria. Foi apenas um instante para as pessoas presentes, mas uma enorme pausa de reflexão para ele. Falaria a verdade ou não?

Desagradava-lhe a idéia de se expor, de colocar todos a par de suas fraquezas. Não que não ter uma família fosse seu ponto fraco, mas parecia que muitos nesse colégio se interessavam por suas origens e Tom não gostava de falar sobre si. Na última vez falara demais e Dumbledore agora o conhecia mais do que ninguém.

No entanto, talvez falar a verdade trouxesse ainda mais simpatia e pena dos professores. Odiava tais sentimentos, porém era fato que se consegue mais coisas quando as pessoas se agradam de você.

- Também não conheço minha família. – falou por fim e novamente um silêncio constrangedor invadiu a sala.

- Não...? E onde vivia? E como veio parar em Hogwarts? – Slughorn parecia uma criança sedenta por saber mais.

- Eu morava em um orfanato trouxa. – houve vários murmúrios. – Eram bons comigo, mas eu sabia que lá não era meu lugar. Até que um dia o professor Dumbledore apareceu e me disse tudo o que eu desconfiava.

- Ah! O professor Dumbledore! Sim! Sujeito legal, não é? – o homem perguntou.

- Muito! Acho que vou admirá-lo para sempre por ter me tirado daquele lugar e exposto minha verdadeira natureza.

- Sabe, às vezes esqueço que você tem apenas 11 anos. – riu novamente. – Fala tão bem!

- Obrigado. – abaixou a cabeça em agradecimento.

- Bem, vamos comer? Vocês devem estar famintos!

Durante o jantar continuou o interrogatório aos outros alunos convidados.

Havia três a quatro exemplares de cada casa, e Tom ouvia com metade da sua atenção.

A garota chamada Coline, que havia estado no trem com os outros dois meninos, também fora convidada. Aparentemente, sua mãe havia sido uma grande curadora, até que morreu tentando ajudar um dos pacientes com um feitiço muito perigoso.

Outras tantas histórias assim foram contadas, até que a noite chegou ao seu fim.

- Nossa mãe! Olha só as horas! Pringle vai me matar por manter tantos alunos fora da cama a essa hora. Vamos, vamos crianças. Não quero encrencas.

Um a um começou a se levantar. Tom estava no corredor, quando a menina chamada Coline, aproximou-se.

- Hum...então seu nome não é Tagarela? – ela riu e depois voltou a ficar séria e sem graça. – Hum...desculpa pelos meus amigos no trem. Eu vou te chamar de Riddle. Ou de Tom se preferir.

- Não, não prefiro.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo e depois respondeu nervosamente:

- Bem, Riddle, até mais. Boa noite. – e saiu correndo.

A partir daquele dia, Tom passaria a ser adorado não só pelos professores como pelos alunos de todas as Casas.

E mesmo não sendo simpático com os alunos como era com os professores, eles justificavam que era por sua infância sofrida e a timidez.

Tom voltou para sua cama e ficou admirando o estrado do teto. Não conseguia parar de pensar na sessão restrita. Queria muito entrar lá e ver os mistérios e sabedorias ocultas. Mas como fazer isso? Como inventaria algo que o deixasse entrar naquela sala?

E tinha que ser um professor que o admirasse mais do que todos. Que mais do que ninguém ficaria encantado com elogios e por seus esforços.

Tom sorriu ao lembrar-se do jantar e de constatar que essa era a parte mais fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>oi para aqueles que estão lendo (acho que quase ninguém).<strong>

**Fui hoje na estreia de Piratas do Caribe 4 e por isso demorei para postar. Cheguei em casa agora. **

**Bem, não vou falar muito porque estou com MUITO sono, então vou logo ao meu review solitário:**

**Julia P. Black - rsrsrsrs eu amo o Dumbledore doidinho...bem que ele poderia ser assim nos filmes também, né? Já viu Star Wars V? O Mestre Yoda é muito parecido com o Dumbledore rsrsrs adoro os dois.  
>Mudou? Dessa vez eu não notei mesmo, desculpa . você é uma pessoa que se cansa fácil do seu nome rsrsrs. Tudo bem, te entendo. Por mim eu já teria mudado meu nick também, mas aí eu penso que as pessoas podem achar que sou outra autora, sabe, e pararem de ler (os poucos leitores que me restam, pelo menos).<strong>

**PS: Eu vou no show do Paul McCartney no domingo! UHUUU! Se você(s) notar(em) uma pessoa nanica, morena, de blusa azul com um cartaz escrito "I *coração* U", invadindo o palco ou *sonhando* sendo chamada por ele para subir ao palco, saibam que sou eu \o/ rs**

**Desejem-me sorte. Beijos!  
><strong>


	9. Sonserina x Lufalufa

Capítulo 8 – Jogo de Quadribol: Sonserina x Lufa-lufa.

Tom já havia tido aulas de voo e foi outra coisa que aprendeu rapidamente. Mais depressa do que qualquer outro colega.

Quando Madame Hooch apitava e os mandava dar uma volta pelo castelo, agora que já estavam conseguindo equilibrar-se e voar um curto caminho, Tom se sentia maravilhado.

O vento batia em seus negos cabelos e os deixava levemente rebeldes. O sol quente e a sensação de conseguir fazer algo que durante tantos anos o homem trouxa sonhou, – voar – era indescritível.

Após a rápida segunda volta, desceu para terra firme e Madame Hooch veio parabenizá-lo.

- Muito bem, Riddle! Você está parecendo um perfeito jogador de quadribol! Pena que é tão jovem.

- Quadribol...?

Já tinha ouvido falar desse quadribol e pelo que entendera, era algum tipo de esporte bruxo. Tom não se interessava por esportes, mas tudo o que o ligasse àquele mundo maravilhoso era no mínimo interessante.

- Sim, o primeiro jogo será semana que vem! Sonserina e Lufa-lufa. Quem sabe em seu segundo ano você não entre para a equipe?

- Por que no segundo ano?

- Porque geralmente alunos do primeiro não jogam. São muito novos e não sabem quase nada sobre as regras. A última vez que isso aconteceu foi há mais de 50 anos.

Tom ficou tentado em aprender e mostrar que ele poderia muito bem se sair melhor que qualquer aluno do sétimo ano. Seus olhos chegaram a se estreitar e brilhar, mas então pensou que quadribol não lhe acrescentaria em nada. Não o transformaria em um bruxo melhor. Seria a mesma coisa que um jogador de futebol comparado a um cientista. Não é preciso dizer qual dos dois é mais útil para a humanidade.

- Entendo. – foi o que disse.

A professora apitou para mostrar o término da aula e os alunos se dirigiram para o almoço no Salão Principal.

A semana se passou com a atmosfera do colégio modificada. Os alunos andavam conversando animadamente sobre o jogo e apostando quem iria ganhar.

- É lógico que vou torcer para Lufa-lufa! – um menino da Grifinória passou conversando com um amigo.

Tom estava em uma sala vazia lendo suas anotações e ouviu a conversa.

- É verdade...só torço para Sonserina no dia em que ela jogar contra a Bulgária! – os dois riram.

- Apesar de que aquele aluno novo, Riddle, tem atraído simpatia de todos não é?

- É...ele nem parece um sonserino. O que será que deu no chapéu para colocá-lo lá? Por que não na Corvinal?

- Ou na nossa casa! Seria ótimo.

As vozes foram se afastando. Tom sublinhou uma palavra em seu pergaminho e fechou os livros.

Foi em direção à massa de alunos. Todos se dirigiam ao campo de quadribol.

Um grande barulho de gritos e músicas podia ser ouvido desde a entrada do castelo.

Tom foi até a arquibancada com bandeiras e roupas verdes e sentou-se na última fileira. Ainda com os livros nos braços, esperou o início da partida.

Os capitães apertaram a mão um do outro e Madame Hooch, a juíza do jogo, apitou. Os alunos em suas vassouras começaram a voar.

Tom observava tudo sem esboçar nenhum tipo de reação. E então notou de longe que um dos batedores de sua Casa era Rodolfo Bones.

Sorriu. Esperaria para seu time não ser prejudicado, não que isso importasse muito, e então começaria sua verdadeira diversão.

O placar estava 75 a 50 para Sonserina. Nenhum dos dois apanhadores conseguia ao menos chegar próximo do pomo. Eram realmente muito ruins.

Tom achou que já chegara o momento. Apanhou sua varinha de forma a ficar escondida dentro de sua capa e folheou um dos seus livros de Feitiços.

Falou de forma baixa e quase inaudível "confundus" e Rodolfo começou a voar sem rumo.

Primeiro foi em direção ao seu próprio jogador e com uma forte tacada, acertou a goles em um dos artilheiros. A torcida fez um forte "uhh" como se compartilhassem da dor que, provavelmente, o bruxo sentiu.

- Mas o que é isso? Bones enlouqueceu? – o locutor perguntou, tão surpreso quanto o restante que assistia.

O garoto continuou voando de forma ensandecida e seguia agora para a arquibancada da Grifinória.

- Bones! O que está fazendo? – Madame Hooch gritava, enquanto perseguia com sua vassoura, o menino.

- Parece que Bones quer se vingar dos grifinórios jogando seu próprio corpo balofo para amassar a todos.

- Melps! Mas será possível? – um professor brigou com o menino que comentava os jogos.

- Desculpe professor, mas é verdade! Vocês sabem que sonserinos e grifinórios só fazem as pazes sob a maldição império.

- Melps!

- Ta ta. Mas alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa ou só vai sobrar poeira, olha! – e era verdade. Bones batia contra a madeira que sustentava uma das arquibancadas. A construção começou a pender perigosamente.

Com mais algumas batidas todos cairiam.

Os professores começaram a pegar suas varinhas, mas antes que pudessem fazer algo, uma voz soou pelo campo.

- IMPEDIMENTA!

Bones parecia ter atingido uma parede invisível antes que conseguisse chegar à madeira e caiu da vassoura. Dippet usou um feitiço para amortecer a queda do aluno e a balbúrdia que antes tinha no campo se calou.

Todos continuavam pensando que raios havia acontecido.

- Parece que o jovem Riddle salvou os grifinórios de uma morte bem dolorida! – Melps disse e todos se viraram em direção ao menino que ainda segurava em riste a sua varinha. – Acho que isso vai entrar para história!

Após a declaração, o silêncio perdurou novamente. Até que a voz de Melps ecoou.

- Esperem! O jogo não acabou! Parece que Wilbur, o apanhador da Sonserina viu alguma coisa! Corre Macauley! Quer dizer, voa!

O apanhador da Lufa-lufa parecia ter acordado após ouvir seu sobrenome, e voou no encalço de Wilbur. Mas já era tarde de mais. Wilbur ergueu a mão e a voz de Melps disse desanimado:

- E Wilbur pega o pomo de ouro. Sonserina ganha! DROGA!

- Melps!

A equipe verde, junto com seus torcedores, explodiram em vivas. Tom desceu as escadas e se dirigiu para seu dormitório, mas foi interrompido por um grupo de alunos da Grifinória.

- Uau, Riddle! Muito obrigada. – disse uma menina sardenta. – Eu teria morrido se não fosse você.

- Não teria não. Os professores fariam algo. – Tom disse sem modéstia. Tentou andar mais um pouco, porém várias mãos vieram cumprimentá-lo e agradecê-lo.

Tom se sentia satisfeito consigo mesmo. Havia se divertido e aumentado sua popularidade. Externamente, porém, não apresentava nenhuma expressão.

- Tenho que ir para meu dormitório. – abriu caminho entre as pessoas que continuavam a pensar em como aquele menino era estranho.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, everybody!<strong>

**Fui sábado perseguir o Paul no Copacabana Palace e domingo fui ao show! Foi tãããão lindo! **

**Muito emocionante mesmo. Chorei que nem um bebê rs.**

**Fiquei super perto dele! A uns dez passos *.* Eu levei um cartaz para ficar erguendo, mas as pessoas não se agradaram muito de ter uma cartolina as impedindo de enxergar o palco rs. Então só levantei umas três vezes e acho que nem deve mostrar nos vídeos (que estavam até ontem no site do Terra. Não sei se ainda estão.)  
><strong>

**Enfim...isso não vem ao caso. Reviews!**

**LadyProngs24 - o show foi aqui no Rio \o. Seremos esposas de caras famosos: você do Bon Jovi e eu do Paul McCartney rsrsrs. Será divertido!  
>É, né? Também acho incrível esse negócio de não ter emoções...parece irreal O.O E você me deu uma boa ideia para uma fic! Não sei ainda direito como eu faria uma fic sobre um livro de romance bruxo, mas é uma ideia a ser trabalhada. Se eu realmente chegar a escrevê-la, dedico a você rs.<strong>

**Julia P. Black - rsrsrsrs ahhh! O show não passou na tv e eu não invadi o palco...infelizmente. Mas assista aos vídeos. Estão muito bons.  
>O Tom realmente é do mal rs. Só acho uma coisa meio contraditória na descrição da JK. O Voldemort (já crescido e com 70 anos na cara, apesar de no filme não parecer) tem emoções bem fortes e tal. Mas quando ela mostra o Tom criança, ele parece um robô, sem sentimentos. Isso é meio estranho, mas como eu acho interessante essa parada de sem emoções e criança psicopata rs, escolhi a versão do caladão. <strong>

**Bem, é isso! Beijos e até semana que vem, gente.  
><strong>


	10. Sessão Restrita

Capítulo 9 – A Sessão Restrita.

- Finalmente você saiu da ala hospitalar, Bones!

Um grupo de meninos falavam com Rodolfo que tinha a cabeça enfaixada e um pé quebrado.

- Madame Mary disse que meu pé já está cem por cento bom, mas não sei não. Acho que vou morrer...

Tom tomava seu café da manhã e revirou os olhos ao ouvir tal coisa.

- Que nada, cara! Você é forte.

- É... espero que sim. Já a minha cabeça está doendo demais e ela disse que pode demorar um pouco.

- Não dá para causar mais dano do que já tem. – Tom falou ainda comendo e olhando para frente.

- O que disse, nanico? – Bones mancou até ele e o encarou furioso. – Nada me tira da cabeça que VOCÊ causou isso.

- Ora Rodolfo! – um dos meninos o segurou. – Ele é só uma criança! Como iria fazer aquilo sem ninguém ver ou ouvir? Sem falar que até pouco tempo ele nem sabia segurar uma varinha e agora ia te jogar uma azaração?

- É Rodolfo...calma.

- Ele é o garoto mais inteligente do colégio! Aposto que saberia perfeitamente o que fazer. – o olhou de forma fulminante ao que Tom retribuiu.

- E todos agora gostam dele. Você não pode machucá-lo se não ganha uma detenção na hora.

- Você ainda me paga, queridinho dos professores. Me paga. – Tom nada disse. Ficou observando-o se afastar.

Voltou a comer calmamente sua refeição e então uma enxurrada de corujas entrou no salão carregando diversos papéis no bico ou então na pata.

Não levantou os olhos, pois sabia que Hel não iria descer trazendo carta alguma. Quem iria escrever para ele?

Mas para sua total surpresa uma coruja branca parou a sua frente.

- Xô! Sai daqui. – abanou com a mão, mas a coruja bateu as asas parada no mesmo lugar e começou a comer sua comida. – Vai procurar seu dono! Sai daqui! – disse enfurecido.

Ela ergueu a cabeça irritada e estendeu a perna. Tom já ia pegar sua varinha para acabar com aquele incômodo, quando notou na parte de remetente da carta que estava presa à pata da coruja, a palavra "orfanato".

Tom congelou. Às vezes quase esquecia do lugar que morou e teria que voltar todos os verões. Na verdade, queria incrivelmente esquecer.

Apanhou a carta e ficou olhando pensativamente para a escrita "A Tom Riddle, Hogwarts".

Será que haviam descoberto o que fizera no jogo e o expulsaram? Teria que voltar para aquele lugar horrível e se tornar mais um infeliz órfão?

Não. De jeito nenhum voltaria. Nem que precisasse se tornar um foragido, sumir com sua varinha, mas não voltaria para lá e nem deixaria o mundo novo que conheceu. O seu mundo.

Evitando que suas mãos tremessem, abriu o envelope e leu o que tinha na carta.

"_Riddle, _

_Eu havia enviado uma carta para o diretor de sua escola Armando Dippet, informando que seu lugar no orfanato havia sido preenchido e que estávamos sem espaço. Ou seja: você não poderia voltar para cá no verão."_

O coração de Tom disparou. Não sabia interpretar de início se isso era bom ou ruim. Não precisaria voltar para lá! No entanto...onde ficaria então?

Continuou:

"_Ele, porém, nos informou que isso era um despropósito e que havíamos concordado que você deveria voltar aqui todo verão até alcançar a maioridade. Tive que me dar por vencida e separamos um quarto para você no porão. Não é pequeno ou úmido como deve estar pensando. É até bem espaçoso para você._

_Até,_

_Eleanor Cole."_

- No porão? – Tom amassou a carta com força.

Como eles poderiam ter a ousadia de colocá-lo no porão?

A vontade era de matar a todos, mas sabia que não tinha essa capacidade...ainda.

Rasgou a carta e jogou dentro de seu cálice que continha um resto de suco de abóbora.

Levantou-se para ir para sua primeira aula do dia e esquecer o que tinha lido. Um dia todos o tratariam bem, iriam respeitá-lo e temê-lo. Esses eram seus pensamentos reconfortantes.

O dia se passou de forma demorada, ainda mais após a tediosa aula do professor Binns. Parecia que falava para si mesmo e não notava os alunos ali. Não se admiraria se um dia ele morresse e voltasse para dar aulas sem perceber o que aconteceu.

Finalmente era aula de Poções. Uma das aulas que Tom mais gostava.

Em primeiro lugar era Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, em segundo, apesar do professor, Feitiços e por último a aula do professor Slughorn.

- Bom dia a todos! – o sorridente e simpático bruxo cumprimentou-os. – Hoje vamos fazer uma simples, mas com muitos ingredientes, então é um tanto quanto complicada, tudo bem? Peguem seus caldeirões.

Como de costume, Tom conseguiu com sucesso, preparar sua poção e arrecadou mais pontos.

- Muito bem, Riddle! Parabéns aos outros também. – a sala esvaziou-se, mas Tom continuou sentado.

- Há há! Como era de se esperar, não é meu rapaz? – Slughorn sentou em frente a sua mesa e pôs os óculos. – Muito bem, o que quer saber a mais?

- Na verdade professor, é algo que eu vi em um livro da biblioteca. O que é bezoar?

- Ahh, bezoar é algo que parece uma pedra e pode ser usado em quase todos os tipos de veneno. Mas ainda não é matéria para o primeiro ano. Só o sexto.

- Entendo. E bezoar líquido? Eu estava lendo e não tinha muitas informações.

- Bem, é um pouco mais complicado e não sei bem se devo falar com você sobre isso... – o professor ficou vermelho e desviou o olhar.

- É perigoso?

- Bem, um pouco sim. Por que quer saber sobre isso?

- Sou um curioso e bem... – fingiu constrangimento. – eu estive pensando e não é nada bem certo, sabe? Ainda tenho 4 anos para pensar mas...eu acho que quero ser um mestre de poções quando me formar.

- Ora! Isso é maravilhoso! – o rosto rechonchudo do homem iluminou-se.

- Foi graças ao seu talento e dom para ensinar que me causou essa vontade.

Slughorn ficou ainda mais escarlate.

- Bom, eu... mas, mesmo assim eu não poderia permitir que avançasse tanto e preparasse coisas perigosas.

- Não! Não iria preparar. Apenas estudar a teoria, entende? Eu acredito que os livros são bastante úteis e muitas vezes melhores que a prática.

- Hum...se for mesmo só para estudos.

- Claro que sim. – Tom sorriu percebendo que já conseguira.

- E como eu poderia ajudar? Dando aulas extras? – ele se animou.

- Não exatamente. – falou de forma cuidadosa. – Como eu disse, a biblioteca muitas vezes não tem todas as informações e ouvi dizer que pode se achar sobre isso, bezoar líquido, na sessão restrita.

- A Sessão Restrita... – Slughorn coçou o queixo. – Não sei...lá não tem apenas sobre isso, entende? Tem coisas realmente... – abaixou a voz. – das trevas.

Os olhos de Tom brilharam, mas rapidamente disfarçou seu contentamento e fez um sinal de surpresa.

- Ah não, não! Eu jamais iria mexer nessas partes. – seu corpo tremeu como que arrepiado por algo medonho. – Não, não...eu...sou meio medroso para essas coisas, se é me entende. – sorriu de lado e baixou os olhos como que com vergonha do que declarou.

- Ahhh eu também, meu jovem! Eu também. Temos muito em comum! – parou um instante para pensar e depois sorriu. – Então tudo bem. – começou a escrever em um papel que entregou para Tom.

- Tem prazo de expiração?

- Não. Você acha que eu daria limites para meu melhor aluno que quer ser mestre de poções? Claro que não! – gargalhou novamente segurando a barriga enquanto continuou olhando a permissão escrita.

- Claro que não. – repetiu as palavras dele e sorriu. – Bem, obrigado professor.

- De nada rapaz.

Tom saiu e calmamente foi para sua próxima aula, pensando que as coisas começavam a ir de bom a melhor.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá pessoas. Desculpe a demora, mas apareci!<strong>

**Cara, que emoção. Tem mais uma leitora rsrsrs. Achei que eu só ficaria com duas para sempre (não que eu esteja reclamando de vocês, meninas. Fico muito feliz de vocês estarem acompanhando minha fic ^^).**

**Bem, eu não tenho muito o que falar e tenho que ir estudar latim e ler Edgar Allan Poe para aula de Teoria Literária, então, vou logo aos finalmentes:**

**LadyProngs24 - rsrsrsrs verdade. Tirei a ideia dela mesmo. A diferença é que a Hermione não deixaria ninguém se machucar feio, já o Tom... rs  
>Ah que legal ^^ Vou ver se escrevo então para te homenagear por ter me acompanhado nessa fic que ninguém, além de você, Julia e agora Gabriela, lê.<br>Ah...mas você poderia ser a nova esposa de um casamento de 20 anos :D Pense nisso rs.**

**Julia P. Black - Sim, o Tom premedita cada maldade dele. Tem uma cena na fic três que eu estou LOUCA para escrever. Muito ansiosa mesmo, mas é só no final e eu ainda to na metade...  
>Eu também queria ter me visto invadindo o show! rsrsrsrs<br>Ah que ótimo. Imagina, além de todo problemático, mau e tal, ainda por cima é bipolar rsrsrsrs.  
>Eu também gosto da característica robô. É mais interessante, já que não é algo que se vê todos os dias.<strong>

**Gabriela S2 - Pode deixar que eu não vou parar! Mesmo que ninguém leia, eu sou teimosa! Vou postar tudo.**

**Beijos pessoas. Até semana que vem.**


	11. Descobertas e Detenções

Capítulo 10 – Descobertas e Detenções.

Tom não ia para a sessão restrita todos os dias para não chamar atenção e não largar o restante dos estudos de lado.

Mas o tempo que passava ali era bastante compensador.

Certa vez puxou um livro com correntes e um rosto em sua capa. Tom o pegou e quando tentou abrir, um grito que soou por todo o castelo saiu daquela boca encapada.

Rapidamente ele fechou o livro ofegante.

O que tinha sido aquilo? Toda vez que quisesse lê-lo teriam que aguentar o grito agourento do objeto?

Logo em seguida foi procurar de verdade, sobre bezoar líquido. Pelo que dissera Slughorn, parecia ser bem poderoso.

Suas anotações formavam rolos e mais rolos de pergaminho e já estava ficando sem lugar para guardá-las. Mandaria uma carta para a Floreios e Borrões perguntando se havia algum tipo de pasta ou até um cofre, onde podia guardar suas coisas.

O saco de dinheiro que Dumbledore lhe entregara no dia que se conheceram ainda estava no mesmo nível. Esse não seria um problema.

Finalmente achou um livro onde se falava sobre o bezoar. Começou a ler.

"_O bezoar, normalmente sólido, é um cálculo, um emaranhado de fibras que é encontrado normalmente no estômago de ruminantes. Porém, o único com propriedades mágicas, é o retirado do interior de cabras._

_Há também o chamado Bezoar Líquido. Na realidade, ele se encontra no estado semelhante ao plasma, quase líquido, mas ainda um tanto quanto sólido._

_Possui as mesmas funções que o bezoar de pedra e ainda, se tratado com extremo cuidado e utilizado da forma correta, é capaz de trazer um quase morto à vida."_

Tom arregalou os olhos. Trazer de volta à vida?

Continuou:

"_A pessoa que estiver no fio entre a vida e a morte pode ser curada instantaneamente._

_Para chegar a esse ponto, no entanto, o caminho é difícil._

_É extremamente raro conseguir fazer com que o bezoar sólido vire plasma e a chamada Poção da Vida deve ser preparada com muita cautela. Se o ingrediente principal (bezoar) for colocado a mais, a pessoa fica como se um dementador tivesse dado um beijo: viva, mas sem alma. Se colocado de menos, o ser fica em estado vegetativo. Vivo, mas desacordado, como em um coma. _

_Os ingredientes são tão difíceis quanto o próprio bezoar. _

_Como transformar bezoar sólido em plasma – página 253._

_Ingredientes para a Poção da Vida – página 506."_

A respiração de Tom estava descompassada.

Aquele poção poderia não trazer mortos de seus sonos eternos, mas era tão útil quanto!

Se não servisse apenas para doenças, mas para qualquer adversidade, então a pessoa poderia ser praticamente eterna.

Tomaria sempre que sentisse que a idade estava acompanhada de sua amiga Morte.

Se houvesse alguma poção de rejuvenescimento, as duas juntas seriam imbatíveis!

Rapidamente, com os dedos tremendo, pulou o livro direto para a página 253.

Eram poções desesperadamente complicadas. Não entendia uma só palavra e não fazia idéia de como prosseguir.

Largou o livro e começou a pensar.

Teria que primeiro melhorar em feitiços, procurar cada um daqueles em outros livros – que provavelmente estariam na sessão restrita. Se não fossem feitiços perigosos, não estariam na preparação de algo tão complicado – para poder conseguir algum progresso.

Rapidamente passou para a página 506. O livro soltava muita poeira e Tom começou a tossir.

A porta da sala se abriu de súbito e Tom fechou o livro com tanta força que mais poeira se soltou.

- Ainda está aí? – Madame Pince, com seus olhos injetados e rosto caquético, o olhava furiosa. – Faz idéia de que horas são?

- Eu...eu não sei. – estava tão atordoado com o que lera, que seu cérebro parecia custar a formular uma boa resposta.

- Já passou da hora de se recolher. Se Pringle o apanhar, vai adorar te dar ótimas detenções.

- Eu...já vou. Logo...

- Agora! Também quero deitar, mas não posso enquanto estiver aqui. Preciso trancar a sala.

Irritado pela interrupção, levantou-se recolhendo suas coisas.

- Posso levar esse livro?

- Não. Nenhum livro da sessão restrita pode ser levado. – ela o olhava desconfiado.

Tom o guardou de volta na estante e passou como um furacão pela bibliotecária.

Estava furioso por ter que fazer sua curiosidade aguardar até uma próxima oportunidade. Teria que esperar até a próxima aula de poções, que seria dali a três dias na sexta-feira. Três dias!

Amaldiçoando Madame Pince correu de volta para o dormitório antes que o zelador o pegasse.

Não que estivesse com pressa de preparar aquilo. Mas poderia vir a ser útil um dia. Estava com 11 anos, porém sabia que não seria novo para sempre.

Ainda não sabia se bruxos eram eternos. Pelo que havia lido, constatou que pelo menos de morte não natural eles sofriam tanto quanto os trouxas.

Virou o corredor e quase tombou com a força com que bateu em algo bem duro. Coçou a cabeça e olhou para cima.

- Ora, ora, ora. Parece que o Senhor Perfeição é um rebelde. – Pringle sorria satisfeito.

- Eu perdi a hora! Estava na biblioteca estudando...

- Ah claro! Claro que estudava. Qualquer professor adoraria ouvir isso, não é? Iria liberá-lo na hora. – sorriu ainda mais. – Mas eu não sou professor.

Tom bufou irritado.

Ótimo. Fazia apenas um mês que chegara ali, e já teria infrações em sua ficha permanente.

- Não podemos conversar? – tentou ser amigável. Não deu certo.

- Nada feito, amiguinho. Já que gosta tanto de dormir tarde, não vai se importar se passar a madrugada acordado limpando meu escritório.

- O que? – falou desanimado.

- Isso mesmo. Uns encrenqueiros jogaram bombas-de-bosta de uma qualidade interessante lá, e eu não consigo removê-la de jeito nenhum.

- Mas...mas...eu não conheço ainda muitos feitiços. Como vou...?

- E mesmo se conhecesse. Usará as mãos, um escovão e um balde com água. Como um trouxa.

Tom o encarou sério. Se pudesse esmagaria aquele ser incômodo como delicados palitos. Limpar o chão como um simples trouxa?

- E se não conseguir hoje, amanhã depois do jantar irá continuar. E se ainda assim não tiver saído vai tentar novamente, e de novo e de novo. – seu sorriso de dentes amarelados parecia não haver fim. – Não importa quanto tempo demore, mas você deixará meu chão brilhando.

Juntos encaminharam-se para uma escadaria que levava ao andar de cima. Viraram para a direita e entraram em uma saleta pequena que fedia.

Estava coberta do chão ao teto de algo gosmento e marrom esverdeado. Não havia um só canto limpo.

E então Tom percebeu que não acabaria aquele serviço hoje e nem amanhã. Compreendeu que o infeliz do zelador, além de acabar com suas chances de saber sobre os ingredientes da Poção da Vida naquela semana, ainda havia prejudicado sua semana de estudos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ai pessoas...eu não vou poder me delongar (de novo), pois estou com cólica, tenho que terminar de preparar um seminário, estudar latim e ainda sair mais tarde...(que vida ocupada, não?) Tem dias que é um marasmo só e outros que nem dá para respirar .<strong>

**Enfim, Julia espero que não fique chateada, mas respondo seu review semana que vem U.U desculpa.**

**Beijinhos e até.  
><strong>


	12. Conversas Complexas

Capítulo 11 – Conversas Complexas.

A professora McGonagall andava de um lado para o outro explicando a matéria para os alunos do primeiro ano da Corvinal e da Sonserina.

- E então, com um toque da varinha em seus cálices vocês dizem o feitiço – apontou para o quadro onde continha uma palavra em tamanho garrafal e ela ficou luminosa – e ele se transformará em um rato. Lembram que semana passada fizemos o inverso? Transformamos esses pequenos roedores em cálices, agora reverteremos.

A porta se abriu e Tom entrou arfando e recolocando a mochila que caía de seus ombros.

- Tom...! – a professora ajeitou os óculos, surpresa.

- Desculpe professora! – sentou-se rapidamente em uma carteira dos fundos e retirou seu material e varinha da mochila com pressa. – Eu me atrasei.

- Sim, pude perceber. – ela piscou ainda com expressão de incredulidade.

Tom coçou os olhos vermelhos e com profundas olheiras e colocou seu cálice em cima da mesa.

- Já é o segundo dia que você chega atrasado. Beery* me contou que ontem foi a mesma coisa.

Alguns alunos invejosos soltaram risinhos. Tom ainda tentava voltar a respirar com normalidade.

- É que o zelador Pringle me passou detenções para serem cumpridas de madrugada, professora.

- Detenção?

- Eu estava estudando na biblioteca, perdi a hora e encontrei com ele no corredor.

- Ora que absurdo! Estava apenas estudando! E ainda detenções de madrugada? Isso prejudica todo o desempenho escolar. Falarei depois com ele.

- Obrigado, professora.

A aula de Binns foi a pior. A voz soporífera do professor de História da Magia, fazia com que todas as tentativas de Tom de acompanhar atentamente e anotar tudo, fossem infrutíferas. Volta e meia cabeceava, porém não poderia perder nenhum detalhe.

Finalmente a aula chegou ao fim, assim como o dia.

Foi em direção ao Salão para jantar e encontrou a professora McGonagall vindo em seu encontro.

- Falei com Pringle, Riddle. Você está livre do castigo.

- Obrigado, professora. – sorriu fracamente. Ela retribuiu e voltou para sua mesa.

Ele sentou e apoiou o queixo nos braços.

Estava livre para estudar e voltar a sua busca pelos ingredientes da poção. Entretanto, estava tão cansado que não aguentaria uma só linha dos livros.

Teria que recuperar os dias perdidos no fim de semana.

Comeu sem muita animação sua refeição e ao término do jantar, o diretor Dippet ergueu-se de sua cadeira.

Como de costume, toda a comida desapareceu e os burburinhos cessaram.

- Boa noite a todos. Espero que estejam satisfeitos. – fez uma pausa e prosseguiu: - Segunda-feira começaremos as nossas aulas de duelos. Infelizmente o professor Owen McGregor aposentou-se no ano passado, então esta será realizada por nosso novo integrante do corpo docente, que chegou noite passada: - apontou para um homem de rosto rude, mas bonito e jovem, no canto da mesa. – Jacob Benson.

Houve aplausos por um tempo. Não necessariamente por causa do novo professor, mas por causa das aulas.

- Para aqueles que não sabem, o que chamamos de Clube de Duelos, são aulas que ensinam aos alunos como proceder em uma batalha real. Usa-se todo o conhecimento de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas é claro, sem intenção de machucar. Vocês serão divididos em duplas e duelarão, com o mesmo parceiro, o restante do ano. Escolham com cuidado seus parceiros, isso será decidido na hora, pois este tem que ser na mesma capacidade em magia que você, ou então irá sempre perder. Não é uma regra, mas uma decisão inteligente e individual. Obrigado pela atenção e boa noite.

Tom ficou excitado com a notícia. Clube de Duelos. Poderia treinar seus conhecimentos em pessoas e com permissão. Isso seria bom.

Rodolfo passou empurrando Tom com o ombro e riu.

- Você será meu parceiro, nanico. Vamos ver se consegue azarar alguém preparado.

- Ele não vai aceitar isso. Por acaso ele é besta? – um dos amigos de Rodolfo disse.

- Eu serei seu parceiro. – Tom respondeu sem expressar medo.

- É, ele é besta. – o mesmo garoto respondeu.

- Ótimo. Não vejo a hora de acabar com você.

Viraram-se e saíram pelas largas portas do salão.

Tom levantou-se e após algum tempo, retirou-se também. Não via a hora de poder deitar em sua macia e confortável cama e poder dormir até tarde no dia seguinte.

Antes, porém, que estivesse longe do umbral, olhou para trás e viu o professor Slughorn. Correu até ele e o chamou.

- Professor?

- Meu jovem! Olá! – Slughorn despediu-se dos outros colegas e sozinho no amplo cômodo com Riddle, perguntou em voz baixa: - E então? Achou o que procurava? Você sabe...sobre o bezoar?

- Ah sim senhor! Queria agradecer. Foi de ótima ajuda. _Está_ sendo de ótima ajuda.

- Ora, de nada. – sorriu satisfeito.

- Professor? – repetiu.

- Sim?

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Até duas, já que uma chance se foi. – gargalhou e Tom forçou o riso.

- Hum...Dumble...digo, o professor Dumbledore é velho?

- Ô! Você não faz ideia! Teve um ano que os alunos até fizeram um bolão para ver quem acertava a idade aproximada dele. – sentou em um banco da mesa de Sonserina e Tom o seguiu, sentando-se ao seu lado. – Só que, como ele nunca revelou, ninguém levou o dinheiro. Sem falar que fazer apostas dentro do colégio é proibido. – disse em tom severo para desencorajar qualquer espírito apostador que houvesse em Tom.

- Ah, tudo bem senhor. Odeio apostar. Não gosto de depender da sorte. Prefiro fazer a minha sorte.

- É uma excelente resposta!

- Então...há muitos bruxos como ele?

- Como o professor Dumbledore? – perguntou pensativo. – Acho que não existe um bruxo como o professor Dumbledore e nunca vai existir. – abaixou a voz. – Cá para nós, nem mesmo o diretor Dippet seria páreo para ele.

- Entendo – respondeu, escondendo a inveja. – Mas, eu quis dizer...de idade tão avançada.

- Ah sim. Bem, alguns. Conta-se que Merlin viveu 3 séculos.

- Merlin existiu? – Tom arregalou os olhos.

- Ora, mas é claro! Merlin foi o maior bruxo e ainda por cima com dons de clarividência e legilimensia do mundo! Acho que é o único que ganha de Dumbledore.

- Legilimensia?

- Menino, tenho muito o que te contar, não? Então se vamos fazer isso, vamos fazer de forma confortável. Venha. – Slughorn atravessou o salão e entrou por uma porta que dava para o porão. Desceu as escadas e parou em frente a um quadro de frutas. Fez cócegas na pêra e uma porta se abriu.

Milhares de bichos estranhos, com orelhas pontudas e gigantes olhos corriam de lá para cá pela cozinha.

- Professor! – guinchou um dos "animais". Ou Tom achava que fosse isso. Animais falantes. Nada mais o impressionava.

- Olá, meus amigos.

- O que são essas...coisas? – Tom perguntou enojado e se encolheu quando um deles fez menção de tocá-lo.

- Não são "coisas", Riddle. – falou sério. – São elfos-domésticos.

- E o que vem a ser elfos-domésticos? – ainda não confiava naqueles pequenos e esquisitos seres.

- São escravos da sociedade bruxa. Fazem tudo para nós. Binns ainda não deve ter falado sobre isso. – Tom fez que não. – Já falou sobre duendes? – confirmou. – Ah, menos mal.

Apanhou uma caneca de cerveja-amanteigada e sentou em uma mesa no centro da cozinha.

- Então, meu rapaz, onde paramos?

- Primeiro: o que é um legili...

- Legilimens é uma pessoa que pode ler pensamentos, em resumo é claro.

- Ler pensamentos? – Tom repetiu exasperado. E então compreendeu algo. – Dumbledore é um legilimens, não é?

- "Professor" Dumbledore. Sim, ele é.

Agora podia entender porque Dumbledore olhava concentrado em seus olhos e sempre pareciam enxergar dentro de sua mente. Tom sempre se sentia incomodado, como se estivesse exposto. Tudo o que pensava.

E _estava_ exposto.

Dumbledore podia ler toda a sua raiva, sua vontade de ser poderoso, tudo o que sonhara até agora. Odiou-o ainda mais.

- Há alguma forma de evitar que alguém leia seus pensamentos?

- Ah claro, claro. É difícil e cansativo, mas bem possível. Você deve achar um livro explicando isso na biblioteca.

- Hum. – procurarei depois, pensou. – Mais algum outro bruxo aqui dentro tem essa capacidade?

- Ah não, não. É muito mais complicado ler mentes do que bloqueá-las. Tem que ser bem poderoso e ter força de vontade. Eu não tive interesse. Não quero sair fofocando pensamentos alheios.

- Hum. – respondeu novamente. – Ah professor! Quase esqueço minha pergunta principal e o motivo o qual me trouxe aqui, para conversar com o senhor.

- E qual seria?

- Dumbledore é imortal? Ou qualquer outro bruxo? Nós? – completou.

- Ah não! Ele só é bastante velho. Quer dizer, não tão velho. Suas barbas e cabelos ainda têm cor! – riu-se. – Mas não somos imortais. Nenhum ser vivo, dotado de magia ou não, é capaz de sê-lo.

- Entendo. – falou escondendo a decepção. – E nem mesmo há formas...?

- Essa conversa está ficando muito complexa para um menininho. – disse sério, analisando-o de cima a baixo.

Tom forçou um riso e abaixou a cabeça.

- Desculpe, professor. Curiosidades apenas. É que uma pergunta leva a outra, mas eu só queria mesmo saber se éramos eternos.

- Tudo bem. – tomou um grande gole de sua caneca e a bateu na mesa. – Então, boa noite. Estou morrendo de sono.

- É eu também. E não quero que Pringle me pegue fora da cama novamente. Boa noite, senhor. – saiu da cozinha. Sua cabeça quase explodia de tantas informações que estava recebendo.

Então, afinal, sua mãe poderia ter sido uma bruxa. Talvez uma bruxa não muito poderosa, mas poderia ter sido.

E ele então poderia ser um sangue puro.

Foi com esses pensamentos que deitou em sua cama e dormiu profundamente, coisa que não acontecia há três dias.

*Herbert Beery - professor de Herbologia.

* * *

><p><strong>Em primeiro lugar, foi mal pela hora. Meu pc está uma merda (com o perdão da expressão feia rs) e fica travando toda hora. Aí tenho que desligar e reiniciar. Aí já viu, né? Demora um século. Acho que vou ter que formatá-lo T.T<br>Segundo: espero que gostem desse capítulo. Agora começa duas fases importantes na vida do Tom: a tentativa de fazer tudo que o Dumbledore faz, só que melhor e ser 'parceiro" de Bones no Duelo. Já vou avisando que isso não vai dar certo rs.  
>Bem, aos reviews:<strong>

**Julia P. Black - Em primeiro lugar, desculpa por semana passada não ter comentado seu review. Como eu avisei, estava toda enrolada, mas agora tudo certo.  
>Sim, o Tom é Jimmy, o Menino Gênio do Mal rs.<br>Ah e não tem problema...tempo é algo muito raro hoje em dia, não é? U.U Entendo perfeitamente.  
>E eu também acho o Slug bobão U.U apesar de achá-lo engraçado, não gosto muito dele.<strong>

**LadyProngs24 - cap 10: Não sei porquê, mas seus reviews ainda não apareceram aqui no site, mas enfim...  
>Drama-queen rsrsrsrsrsrs foi você que me chamou de drama queen uma vez, não foi? rs Adorei esse termo. E sim, o Bones é um Draco mais irritante. Pelo menos eu acho.<br>E como eu disse para a Julia: sem problemas. Te entendo perfeitamente rs.**

**cap 11: A biblioteca de Hogwarts deve ser facinante mesmo *.* Adoraria ficar lá o tempo todo também.  
>E EU gostaria de torturar o Pringle (e o Filch), mas veremos se Tom fará algo. Talvez ele não vá perder tempo com essa "gentinha" (coisas que ele pensaria rs).<strong>

**Beijos pessoal. Hasta Luego! **


	13. Fim de Semana

Capítulo 12 – Fim de Semana.

Quando Tom acordou na manhã de sábado, o sol já estava alto e mais ninguém se encontrava no dormitório.

Imaginou que já teria perdido há muito tempo o café da manhã. Olhou para um relógio e percebeu que se não corresse, em dez minutos perderia também o almoço.

Nunca dormira tanto, mas também nunca se sentiu tão cansado antes.

Fez rapidamente sua higiene e desceu em direção ao salão.

Perdera a manhã toda e agora tinha seis matérias para estudar, fazer deveres e anotações. Novamente percebeu, com raiva, que teria que postergar sua ida à sessão restrita. Ainda mais agora que já tinha mais um assunto para procurar: como bloquear e ler mentes.

Comeu fartamente e correu de volta para o dormitório, para poder pegar seu material e ler na biblioteca. Nos fins de semana, principalmente com o tempo nublado como nesse dia estava, a Sala Comunal ficava cheia e quase impossível de se concentrar em algo.

Um amontoado de pessoas estava em volta do quadro de avisos e conversavam animados.

Curioso, Tom se aproximou e conseguiu abrir caminho entre as várias meninas que apontavam para um pergaminho grande.

"Passeio a Hogsmeade na Próxima Semana" era o que dizia no cabeçalho da folha.

Já tinha ouvido falar do vilarejo de Hogsmeade. O único vilarejo totalmente bruxo de toda a Gran Bretanha.

Tom se afastou e voltou para o dormitório. Apenas alunos do terceiro ano em diante, tinham permissão de ir a esse passeio, então não havia porque ler o restante do papel. Sem falar que, mesmo que tivesse treze anos, não iria por dois motivos: não possuía autorização do responsável e não tinha a mínima vontade. Para ele o castelo já era suficiente distração.

Pegou suas coisas e foi para a biblioteca. Quando abriu suas várias anotações, lembrou-se do pedido que faria a Floreios e Borrões. Suspirou e apanhou um pergaminho em branco.

Molhou sua pena na tinta e começou a escrever um pedido de compras. Mais tarde, depois que terminasse de estudar, iria até o corujal e mandaria Hel fazer seu primeiro serviço. Parou para pensar e acrescentou algo mais em sua compra. Fechou a folha e pôs em um envelope.

Passou horas e horas com pilhas gigantes de livros espalhados pela mesa. Sua mão estava toda manchada de tinta e a vela no candelabro ao lado de sua mesa, estava quase ao fim.

Quando pôs o último ponto final, suspirou cansado. Já tinha anotado, escrito e lido tudo e da semana inteira. Novamente o cansaço voltou e Tom achou que nunca fosse se sentir completamente descansado de novo.

Guardou os livros na estante com um gesto de sua varinha e empilhou seus pergaminhos, guardando-os em sua mochila magicamente alterada para ficar maior. A professora Merrythought o ajudara nisso quando, em uma aula, viu que não cabia mais nada ali.

Colocou a mochila nas costas, a varinha no bolso das vestes e apanhou a carta. Subiu as escadas em direção a torre que ficava o corujal.

Abriu a porta e viu milhares de corujas voando por toda a extensão do lugar de alto teto. O chão era cheio de palha e dejetos dos animais. Tom fez uma careta e olhou em volta procurando a sua.

- Hel? – chamou. Uma ave de olhar malicioso e mal-humorado, virou a cabeça quase que trezentos e sessenta graus. – Hel venha cá.

A coruja continuou a encará-lo sem nenhuma vontade de sair do lugar. Tom irritado a chamou mais algumas vezes.

- Você não quer MESMO que eu vá até aí, não é? – a coruja piscou como se dissesse que "sim". – Acontece que eu não preciso de você. Posso usar qualquer outra coruja pertencente à escola. – virou-se em direção a uma grande e marrom. Quando estava prestes a pegá-la, Hel deu um rasante em sua cabeça e parou no topo dela. – sai daí sua coruja idiota!

Ele balançou as mãos tentando bater no animal. Dada por satisfeita, finalmente Hel parou a sua frente e estendeu a pata.

- Sua temperamental. – amarrou a carta à pata dela e a olhou nos olhos. – Não esqueça. Floreios e Borrões no Beco Diagonal. Está aí no envelope.

Hel abriu as asas para alçar vôo, mas antes que partisse deu uma bicada no ombro do dono.

- Ai! – massageou o lugar ferido e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Desceu da torre e andou de volta para o dormitório. Depois de alguns minutos, sentiu que havia um cheiro estranho no lugar...será que aquele fantasma irritante, o Pirraça, havia jogado bombas de bosta novamente?

Tom passou a mão pelos cabelos e xingou sua coruja.

- Com tantos animais naquele lugar e eu fui logo escolher uma rebelde! – olhou para a palma da mão agora suja. – Maldita Hel.

* * *

><p>No domingo, conseguiu acordar cedo e totalmente disposto. Não sabia se era por causa da noite bem dormida ou se porque hoje, finalmente, poderia acabar com sua curiosidade sobre o bezoar líquido e a legilimensia.<p>

Levantou da cama e se arrumou ligeiro. Entrou no salão para o seu café da manhã e olhou para cima.

O correio coruja já estava chegando. Não sabia se receberia tão rapidamente assim o seu pedido, afinal muitas lojas não trabalham em fim de semana, mas tinha esperanças.

Muitas das aves vinham com cartas de parentes dos alunos, e outras tantas com o jornal chamado Profeta Diário.

Tom pensou em fazer a assinatura do jornal, mas lembrou-se que não poderia se dar ao luxo de, todo mês, tirar galeões da bolsa de Dumbledore. Por isso, lia os que eram jogados por seus donos em cima das mesas ou no chão, após já terem lido todo o conteúdo.

Engoliu a comida e já estava se levantando para sair, quando viu Hel descendo pela janela. A coruja parou a sua frente e sem olhar para ele, como se ainda estivesse chateada, estendeu a pata que estava com uma carta.

Tom a pegou e a abriu:

"_Prezado Senhor Riddle, nós temos uma ótima caixa-cofre para guardar documentos. Estamos enviando, junto com seu outro pedido, por duas corujas da loja. Se não for do seu agrado, é só mandar de volta junto com uma carta especificando melhor o que deseja._

_Atenciosamente, _

_William Floreios e Giselda Borrões._

_PS: Não a toque, a não ser que esteja aceitando o produto."_

Assim que terminou de ler, Hel levantou vôo roubando seu pão e saiu pela janela. Logo em seguida, duas corujas entraram carregando um grande embrulho e deixaram em frente a Tom. Elas ficaram a espera, para saber se levariam aquele peso de volta ou se voariam felizes apenas com o dinheiro da encomenda.

Tom abriu o pacote e viu uma bela caixa de madeira. Ficou tão impressionado que ignorou a recomendação e direcionou suas mãos à tampa. Assim que tocou, iluminou-se e se abriu. Olhou para dentro dela e viu que era também enfeitiçada para ser infinitamente grande. Em seu interior, havia diversas estantes dividas com etiquetas para ficar organizado.

- Belo cofre, Riddle. – Coline apareceu por trás dele e Tom se virou sem nada dizer. – Hum...é de ótima qualidade mesmo, é da marca Pandora.

- Mas não tem fecho. – disse mais para si do que para a garota.

- E não é preciso. Viu como ela brilhou quando tocou nela? Só reconhecerá o seu toque. Ninguém mais vai conseguir abrir nem com feitiços. E nem é tão caro por uma coisa tão genial!

Tom voltou a olhar para o cofre admirado.

Rapidamente apanhou os galeões que suas encomendas custaram e pôs em uma sacolinha na pata de uma das corujas.

Elas levantaram vôo e sumiram pela janela.

Tom apanhou o cofre e o outro embrulho e saiu do salão em direção à biblioteca. Entrou na sessão restrita e pôs o cofre em cima de uma das mesas e abriu o segundo pacote.

Era um caderno de capa preta e com folhas feitas de pergaminho em branco. Um diário.

Tom sorriu e deixou as coisas em um canto e voltou a procurar o livro que deixara para trás na terça-feira.

Abriu o que continha a Poção da Vida e começou a ler. Como imaginou, eram ingredientes complicados e que nunca havia ouvido falar antes. Havia detalhes como "corte em cubos e não em retângulos" que deixavam ainda mais difíceis.

Tom anotou tudo em folhas e folhas de pergaminho. Procuraria saber depois o que era cada coisa.

Guardou o livro e buscou por outro que explicasse o que era legilimens. Depois de uma hora achou um intitulado "Artes Ocultas". Olhou no índice e finalmente achou dois capítulos que lhe interessavam. Um dizia Legilimensia e outro Oclumensia. Nunca escutara aquela palavra, mas pelo nome podia adivinhar o que era.

Abriu primeiro no capítulo 38.

"_Legilimensia é a arte de ver memórias e pensamentos de outras pessoas. De forma leiga fala-se muito "ler mentes", mas o cérebro não é um livro, como este que lês, para ser LIDO. Quando usa-se a legilimensia, aparecem imagens, como filmes trouxas, onde o bruxo que se utiliza dessa prática pode escolher o que deseja ver na mente do outro. _

_Para aprender a legilimensia não é algo fácil. Deve-se esvaziar a mente e focá-la apenas na pessoa que deseja "ouvir". Olhar diretamente nos olhos é outro detalhe muito importante. Quando falam que os olhos são os espelhos da alma, não estão errados, mas eu completaria: os olhos são os espelhos da alma e o reflexo da mente._

_É um exercício diário e que denota total aplicação da pessoa interessada. E mesmo assim, muitos não conseguem. É preciso ser alguém de personalidade forte e não possuir de forma alguma mente fraca. Mentes fracas são boas de serem controladas e não de controlarem."_

Tom anotou cada detalhe. Seria bastante trabalhoso e desconfiava que não seria possível fazer nesse ano. Teria que treinar nas férias e provavelmente trouxas seriam mais fáceis de ler a mente. Já bruxos seria um nível acima.

Pulou para o capítulo 39 que se chamava Oclumensia e viu que estava certo.

"_Muitos acham que a Oclumensia é o inverso da Legilimensia. No entanto é um complemento. Do que adiantaria ser um poderoso bruxo que entra no pensamento alheio se o seu também pode ser invadido por qualquer um?"_

É uma boa questão, pensou Tom.

"_A oclumensia bloqueia sua mente. Você aprende a controlar o que pensa, organizar e até de criar falsas memórias para confundir o oponente. _

_Há duas maneiras de se aprender a ser um oclumens: com um parceiro ou sozinho._

_Com um parceiro, ele deverá tentar entrar em sua mente – para isso ele deverá ser um legilimens (vide capítulo 38) – e você de toda a forma expulsá-lo. _

_Sozinho, é bem mais complicado. Reúna todos os seus pensamentos em um só lugar e quando sua mente já estiver bastante lotada (isso pode ser doloroso), de repente esqueça de tudo. Imagine um grande branco. Não pense em absolutamente NADA. Pode treinar também com um espelho para tentar entrar em sua própria mente e bloquear a si mesmo._

_Em ambos os casos é preciso muita concentração, esforço, dedicação e treino diário – assim como na legilimensia. _

_E todas as noites, antes de dormir, que é o momento mais suscetível a invasões mentais e onde seus pensamentos mais extravasam, pense em um grande vazio, e durma tranquilo."_

Muito interessante. Muito mesmo. Mas também dificílimo.

Como esvaziar a mente? Não pensar em nada? Quando esforça-se para não pensar em nada, você está pensando, não é mesmo?

Porém Tom não podia se dar por vencido. Se Dumbledore podia, por que ele não poderia? Isso seria de muita utilidade.

E criar falsas memórias? Hum...

Tom fechou o livro, depois de anotar tudo, satisfeito. Guardou-o e ficou pensativo.

Faria tudo nas férias.

E agora, olhou para seu novo cofre e seu diário, tinha que organizar suas anotações e guardá-las. Isso levaria o dia inteiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi, pessoas. Quero pedir desculpas por não ter postado semana passada. Viajei na quinta e não tive como entrar na internet o feriado todo.<strong>

**Enfim, eis que surge o diário de Tom Riddle! Aquele curioso diário que Harry acha. ^^**

**E eu queria ter uma caixa de Pandora U.U Seria bem útil!**

**Bem, aos reviews:**

**LadyProngs24 - Ah, acho que você vai gostar dos capítulos de duelos...eu pelo menos gosto. Principalmente no fim *fazendo spoiler de mim mesma rs*. E eu também adoraria ler mentes! Seria ótimo, mas acho que nunca teríamos amigos, porque sempre saberíamos o que as pessoas pensam da gente. E nem sempre são coisas legais. É uma faca de dois gumes...mas seria bem útil para dia de prova :D**

**Julia P. Black - Tadinhos dos elfos né? rs Animais...pobrezinhos. Em falar em elfo-doméstico, eu queria fantasiar meu irmão de 11 anos de Dobby no dia estreia de HP rsrsrsrs. Em homenagem ao nosso falecido amigo. Mas ele não vai à estreia U.U chato.  
>Tudo bem não ter comentado, eu me vinguei não postando o próximo capítulo muahuahuahua. Brincadeira, ta? rs.<strong>

**Bem, é isso. E semana que vem começa o Clube dos Duelos \o/**

**Beijos.  
><strong>


	14. O Clube de Duelos

Capítulo 13 – O Clube de Duelos.

A aula de duelos foi colocada no lugar de um dos tempos de História da Magia. É claro que ninguém ficou triste por isso.

O professor Benson entrou no Salão Principal com uma roupa semelhante ao uniforme usado em esgrima. Tirou sua capa, pendurou em um cabideiro e olhou sério para todos os alunos do colégio.

As mesas das Casas postadas no salão sumiram e em seu lugar almofadas e campos de batalha foram colocados para parecer locais de guerra.

Sonserina ia ser a primeira a ter as aulas que seriam divididas por Casas e não ano.

- Muito bem. – a voz do professor Benson era grave e baixa. – Como disse o diretor Dippet, dividiremos em duplas. Formem-se.

Os alunos começaram a se movimentar e procurar amigos para poderem formar as duplas. Tom ficou parado olhando em volta, até que Rodolfo postou-se a sua frente.

- Oi, amiguinho. – sorriu de forma maliciosa. – Pronto para perder?

Tom não respondeu. O professor Benson passou por cada aluno analisando as escolhas e parou em frente aos dois.

- Vocês têm certeza de que querem ficar juntos? – virou-se para Tom. – Ele tem a experiência de quatro anos a mais que você.

- Não me importo.

O professor deu de ombros.

- Ótimo. – subiu em um púlpito e apontou a varinha para a própria garganta. – _Sonorus._ – sua voz ficou alta como se usasse um microfone. – Muito bem, primeiro eu quero saber: todos vocês já conhecem o feitiço escudo? Preciso saber disso. Quem não souber não tenha a vergonha de dizer ou a consequência de sua vergonha será a ala hospitalar. – todos ficaram calados. – Tomarei o silêncio de vocês como uma afirmação. Não me responsabilizarei.

Desceu do lugar e voltou a andar pelo salão entre as pessoas.

- Madame Mary estará na sala ao lado – apontou para uma porta no fundo do salão – para o caso de alguém se ferir. Hoje faremos apenas duas coisas: desarmar e proteger. APENAS isso. Quem não me obedecer irá ganhar detenção, estão ouvindo? – novamente o silêncio. – Ótimo. E todos conhecem o feitiço para desarmar? Todos aprenderam com Galateia? – novamente várias cabeças fizeram que sim e ninguém ergueu o braço para mostrar que não sabia do que estava falando. – Tudo bem. Olhem a sua volta em direção ao chão. Estão vendo que há espaços sinalizados com tinta vermelha? É dentro desses espaços que você e sua dupla deverão permanecer. A cada três aulas iremos fazer duelos reais. Por enquanto são aulas de treinamento. Vamos começar.

As pessoas se ajeitaram indo para os espaços que lhe eram destinados.

- Fiquem de frente para o seu parceiro. – Tom e Rodolfo se encararam como se aquele treinamento fosse uma batalha de vida ou morte. – Os que estão à minha direita irão começar atacando e, obviamente, os da minha esquerda se protegerão. A cada cinco ataques vocês trocarão. Prontos? Abaixem-se para mostrar respeito por seu oponente. Assim. – Benson abaixou-se com a coluna reta, a cabeça erguida com os olhos em um boneco a frente dele. – Abaixem, mas jamais desviem seus olhos da pessoa.

Tom e Rodolfo continuaram a se encarar. Nenhum estava disposto a se encurvar mostrando respeito pelo outro.

- Vocês dois aí! Por acaso têm algum problema na coluna? – o professor encarava os dois alunos de forma severa. – Estão esperando o que? Quer que sentemos e esperemos as beldades se sentirem a vontade para começar? – Rodolfo então se abaixou ligeiramente, seguido por Tom, que não piscou uma vez sequer. – Agora ergam suas varinhas junto ao corpo. – demonstrou e todos o imitaram. – E quando eu contar até três comecem. Um...dois...TRÊS!

Barulhos de feitiços e de pessoas gritando e luzes espalharam-se por todo o salão ao mesmo tempo.

Tom que estava à esquerda tentou usar o protego, mas Rodolfo foi mais rápido e fez sua varinha voar a metros de distância. Bufou irritado e foi atrás dela.

Localizou-a e assim que a tocou levemente com as pontas dos dedos, ela se afastou novamente. Isso aconteceu mais quatro vezes até que Tom ouviu a voz nervosa de Benson:

- Senhor Bones, quer fazer o favor de parar de brincar? É para desarmá-lo quando ele estiver em campo e preparado.

- Você disse para atacar cinco vezes.

- Quando ele estivesse em campo e desarmado! – repetiu gritando.

- Mas em uma luta de verdade o inimigo não esperaria ele apanhar a varinha.

- FAÇA O QUE ESTOU MANDANDO OU TERÁ QUE LUTAR COMIGO, JÁ QUE QUER TANTO UMA LUTA DE VERDADE! – falou irritado, mas depois sorriu de forma sinistra. – E lhe aviso que eu sempre mato meus oponentes. Não gosto de deixá-los para inventar vantagens no futuro.

Bones engoliu em seco e concordou com a cabeça.

- Espero mesmo que tenha entendido. Riddle! Pegue logo essa varinha e volte para o campo.

Tom apanhou-a e voltou correndo.

- Como desperdiçou suas chances, é a vez do Riddle. Em guarda!

Tom se preparou com a varinha em riste e apontou para Rodolfo.

- _Expelliarmus!_

- _Protego!_

O feitiço de Tom bateu no escudo produzido por Rodolfo e bateu em uma das janelas quebrando o vidro.

- Bem forte o seu feitiço, Riddle, mas muito lento. Não demore um século entre apontar e atirar. Continuem. – voltou a andar pela sala e observar os outros duelistas.

Tom tentou mais quatro vezes. Todos os seus feitiços foram ricocheteados para longe sem nem mesmo um arranhão no escudo de Rodolfo.

As vezes foram trocadas e novamente a varinha de Tom foi erguida no ar.

O fim da aula chegou e Tom não havia conseguido desarmar seu oponente uma única vez. Rodolfo exultava de felicidade.

- Muito bem. Vocês foram um pouco medíocres no início, mas melhoraram. Até a próxima segunda e treinem!

- Eu falei que ia acabar com você, pirralho. – Rodolfo falou perto dele, enquanto Tom arfava cansado guardando suas coisas. – E vai se acostumando a ser um perdedor. Isso não vai mudar.

Tom o olhou saindo e enfiou a varinha na mochila, irritado.

Havia perdido. Achava-se excelente e o era, mas apenas em teoria.

Sua primeira batalha real e não conseguira nem ao menos desarmar! O que seria dele então quando começassem a duelar de verdade?

Jogou com força a mochila nas costas e foi para o almoço, desanimado. Treinaria até cansar, mas iria derrotar o imbecil do Rodolfo Bones.

Passou a semana estudando até um certo horário e logo em seguida indo para a sala comunal treinar para sua próxima aula de duelo.

Suas visitas à sessão reservada foram deixadas para os fins de semana ou até que melhorasse de vez.

Colocava um objeto em cima da poltrona em frente à lareira e repetia diversas vezes:

- _Expelliarmus!_

O objeto saía voando e batendo contra a parede. Tentava várias e várias vezes, sempre mais rápido, para não dar ao oponente tempo de se defender. E depois treinava seu feitiço escudo para fazê-lo mais forte.

Fez isso todas as noites até a outra segunda.

Na próxima semana, Tom se sentia confiante e certo de que conseguiria se proteger de todos os ataques de Rodolfo e que arrancaria a varinha de sua mão. Novamente o professor Benson avisou de que era apenas para desarmar.

- E depois, da metade da aula em diante, pedirei para que vocês parem e irão fazer uma nova tarefa.

Tom concentrou toda a sua energia no feioso e gordo garoto a sua frente. Infelizmente a situação não mudou. Das vezes que tentou defender, nenhuma deu resultado (mas também essa era uma tarefa mais difícil de treinar sem ajuda) e dos ataques, apenas uma vez conseguiu fazer com que a varinha de Rodolfo voasse a pouca distância.

Depois de cada um ter tentado dez vezes, Benson mandou que todos parassem.

- Muito bem. Vocês evoluíram. Alguns positivamente e outros...nem tanto. – olhou feio para algumas pessoas que abaixaram a cabeça, envergonhados. – Agora irão atacar de verdade. Quero que ambos tentem o "impedimenta". Todos conhecem esse feitiço? – procurou alguém que dissesse que não, mas não houve ninguém. – Na aula que vem irão começar com os três que aprendemos até agora e como hoje, no fim da aula, vamos usar o estupefaça. E depois do almoço iremos duelar de verdade. – houve um burburinho de animação. – Calados! Vamos começar. Três, dois, UM.

Várias vozes gritaram ao mesmo tempo e o som de pessoas batendo fortemente em paredes invisíveis e gemidos, fez Benson sorrir.

Tom bateu fortemente no chão e levantou coçando a cabeça.

- Ahhh parece que você só é bom à distância, heim? Cara a cara é um fracasso.

- _Impedimenta!_

- _Protego._ Devagar demais, baixinho. _Impedimenta!_ – Tom novamente voou para trás e bateu no chão com um baque surdo.

- Ahh... – gemeu levantando-se.

- Vamos Riddle! Vamos! – o professor aproximou-se da dupla. – Ouvi dizer que você é o melhor aluno do colégio! Cadê? Eu não estou vendo! – novamente Tom fez mais uma tentativa que não deu em resultado algum. – VAMOS! Quero ver ele voar! – dessa vez foi a vez de Rodolfo atacar e Tom novamente beijou o chão. O professor suspirou e continuou andando.

Tom rangeu os dentes e chutou o chão nervoso com sua própria incapacidade.

- Está ficando irritado, não é? É isso que gosto de ver. Desespero. – Rodolfo gargalhou.

Ao fim da aula, Tom dirigiu-se para o almoço sentindo seu corpo inteiro dolorido.

De novo! Fracassou novamente!

Aquela lesma do Bones o ganhou outra vez. Isso não podia continuar dessa forma. Iria treinar mais e mais.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi ^^<strong>

**Eu gosto muito desse capítulo, porque ele é o começo de algo muito importante dessa fic. Vocês saberão o que é daqui a dois capítulos.**

**Bem, fiquei com pena do pobre Tom perdendo o tempo todo, mas qual seria a graça se ele fosse perfeito de primeira? Sem falar que, mesmo ele sendo o garoto mais inteligente e depois ter se tornado o bruxo mais poderoso, isso não quer dizer que ele não tenha tido dificuldades e não tenha se esforçado ao máximo. Até porque, ele não teve treinamento, assim como Harry também não teve. Então começou do zero, diferente da maioria dos bruxinhos de Hogwarts, né?**

**Bem, é isso. Mandem reviews e façam uma pseudo-escritora feliz!**

**Beijos.**


	15. A Primeira Batalha

Capítulo 14 – A Primeira Batalha.

Tom passou várias noites sem dormir direito. Sempre que lembrava treinava os três feitiços que seriam necessários para aquela derradeira aula. Inclusive testava o que ainda seria dado: o feitiço de estuporar.

Não possuía nenhum amigo ou colega que pudesse auxiliá-lo nos treinos, então resolveu utilizar Hel, que não estava nem um pouco a vontade com essa decisão.

- Vamos Hel. Fique quieta! Você não vai se machucar...muito. – a coruja piou alto. – Eu não tenho com quem treinar. Não tenho amigos e nem preciso deles. Vamos!

Tom estava no jardim do colégio desde a manhã de sábado, até a tarde treinando para a segunda-feira.

Ficara na parte de trás e não próximo ao lago, pois os alunos gostavam de passar o dia morgando ao sol.

- Você é minha coruja! Obedeça-me! – berrou irritado. A coruja balançou suas asas e espalhou penas no ar, mostrando seu descontentamento. – Prepare-se. _Estupefaça!_

Hel conseguiu voar para o lado, mesmo estando presa a uma corrente para que não fugisse. Sua sorte era que Tom ainda não estava tão bom mesmo praticando tanto.

- Fica parada! – ela piou tão alto e agudo que o menino tapou o ouvido com as mãos. – Eu sei que meu oponente não ficará parado, mas mesmo assim tenho que ver a potência do meu feitiço! _Impedimenta!_ – dessa vez, a ave foi acertada. Caiu no chão e quando levantou estava tonta. – ISSO! – comemorou. – _Estupefaça!_

Novamente conseguiu acertá-la. Hel caiu desacordada no chão. Tom correu até ela, apoiou sua pequena cabeça em sua mão e disse:

- _Enervate._ – a coruja voltou a si e Tom voltou ao seu lugar. – Está tudo bem? Ótimo. _Estupefaça!_

O dia se passou e diversas vezes Hel bateu e caiu desacordada e mais outras vezes ela foi despertada.

Quando Tom se deu por satisfeito, já eram sete da noite. Apanhou seu animal e acariciou suas penas.

- Obrigado, Hel. Você foi de grande ajuda. Saberei gratificá-la. – tirou um saco de biscoitos de chocolate do bolso. A coruja rapidamente pareceu animada e Tom sorriu. Voltou ao corujal para deixá-la lá. Quando chegou à porta, o saco de biscoitos estava vazio.

- Que gulosa! Não sobrou nem farelo. – a ave bicou leve e carinhosamente sua mão e voou para um canto afastado. – Boa noite.

Voltou para o quarto e dormiu.

No dia seguinte foi ao seu trabalho dominical: ler os livros da sessão reservada.

Passou o dia pesquisando, lendo e anotando. Nada que o impressionasse demais, mas coisas que lhe poderiam ser úteis um dia.

Caminhou lentamente para o Salão Principal e sentou em seu lugar de costume. Sentiu um vulto sentando-se em sua direita e virou a cabeça.

- Oi, pirralho. – Tom suspirou cansado e tornou a olhar para seu prato. – Estou falando com você.

- Eu ouvi. – ele disse em voz baixa.

- Então responde. – continuou calado, ignorando Rodolfo. – Tudo bem, pouco me importa se você quer falar ou não, só vim saber como se sente sabendo que vai apanhar amanhã. – Tom virou-se para ele e sorriu. Tornou a se concentrar em sua janta. – Que risinho foi esse? Tem mesmo esperanças de me vencer? – como não obteve resposta, levantou-se e saiu para o outro canto da mesa.

Tom _tinha_ esperanças de vencê-lo. Afinal, era muito melhor do que aquele troglodita, só não tinha muita prática.

Crianças bruxas passavam a vida antes de Hogwarts treinando em casa, aprendendo com os pais... Tom não tinha nada daquilo. Mas superadas tais dificuldades, tinha certeza que seria, em breve, ótimo em qualquer coisa. Não só seria o melhor aluno em aulas teóricas, mas também nas práticas.

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, Tom percebeu que não estava com fome. Não sentia-se nervoso, sentia-se ansioso para ver se realmente havia tido algum progresso. Uma coisa é acertar uma coruja e presa em uma corrente, outra em um bruxo de 15 anos, com uma varinha e pronto para tudo o que viria.<p>

Foi para sua primeira aula do dia e fez grandes esforços para que sua mente não desviasse do foco de suas anotações e vagasse para o duelo da tarde.

Os trabalhos que deviam entregar nas próximas aulas eram poucos e os professores pareciam tão animados quanto os alunos para o próximo jogo de quadribol que viria. Tom nem lembrava que o próximo jogo – Grifinória contra Corvinal – seria dali a alguns dias e na verdade não se importava.

Na hora da terceira aula de duelo, Tom se sentia melhor e mais confiante do que nunca. Apanhou sua varinha e esperou os comentários azedos do professor. Ele explicou o que deviam fazer, como todas as outras vezes. Iriam se revezar no ataque com o feitiço de estuporar.

Olhou para o rosto redondo e debochado de Rodolfo e colocou a varinha em riste. Ao primeiro comando, ele a apontou e o enfeitiçou.

Rodolfo não esperava que fosse ser tão depressa e certeiro, por isso voou a metros de distância e permaneceu desacordado no chão por alguns segundos.

O professor correu até ele e o fez acordar.

- Muito bem, Riddle! Mas que feitiço forte!

Tom não sorriu, mas seus olhos brilharam e encararam a cara assustada de seu oponente.

- É que eu não estava preparado. – disse com o rosto ruborizado. – Não achei que ele fosse conseguir fazer algo depois das últimas aulas.

- Não subestime seu inimigo, Bones. Novamente.

Infelizmente o efeito surpresa havia passado e Rodolfo conseguiu desviar todos os próximos ataques. O escudo de Tom ainda era deplorável e mesmo quando conseguia lançá-lo antes de Rodolfo, era frágil demais e se quebrava, acabando por ser acertado.

- Precisa treinar o _protego_, Riddle. Peça ajuda a algum amigo.

- Eu não preciso de ninguém. – falou rude enquanto enxugava o suor da testa.

- Ninguém consegue fazer tudo sozinho. Todos depen...

- Eu...não...preciso...de ninguém! _Impedimenta!_ – gritou, mas novamente Rodolfo conseguiu proteger-se. – AHHHHHHH! – gritou de raiva.

- Riddle...não precisa levar tão a sério. – Benson parecia assustado com a atitude que o menino mostrava. Parecia possesso e disposto a conseguir acertar seu colega de qualquer forma.

O garoto não era mal. Na verdade era bastante forte pelo que pôde constar, só não tinha muito treino. Se acertasse um feitiço forte de estuporação com toda aquela raiva, certamente machucaria o outro. Mas ele não se importava. Às vezes parecia que era justamente esse o seu desejo.

- Fim de aula pessoal. Vão se arrumar para almoçar e preparar-se para o duelo de tarde. Serão feitos um de cada vez. Todos irão assistir a todos. Isso pode levar muito tempo, por isso as aulas da tarde foram canceladas. Bom almoço.

Jacob Benson ficou admirando o garoto Riddle saindo pela porta respirando acelerado. Daria um ótimo bruxo aquele ali.

* * *

><p>Almoçou pouco e bebeu muita água. Precisava estar hidratado. Precisava estar preparado. E principalmente: precisava vencer.<p>

O diretor Dippet levantou-se para falar, antes que todos se retirassem e o salão fosse arrumado para o duelo.

- Boa tarde, meus queridos alunos. Eu queria apenas desejar boa sorte a todos os sonserinos para batalha de hoje. Não vamos assistir, mas é claro que saberemos de tudo depois. – sorriu. – E não fiquem com ciúmes. – olhou para a mesa das outras Casas. – No dia da competição de vocês eu também desejarei sorte. Ah! E aqueles que perderem: não se sintam tristes. Perder faz parte e ainda terão várias outras oportunidades. Agora queiram, por favor, retirarem-se para que possamos dar um jeito no salão. Obrigado.

Tom levantou-se e junto com o restante dos estudantes saiu para o corredor.

Três quartos das pessoas foram para suas aulas e o restante esperou nervosamente, do lado de fora.

Após alguns minutos, as portas se abriram e um grande e alto palco tinha se formado no centro do salão. Os alunos juntaram-se a volta do palco e o professor de duelos, subiu ao centro.

- Bem, seus nomes estão anotados nessa lista. – ergueu um longo pergaminho. – Eu chamarei seu nome e o da sua dupla, e aqueles que eu chamar, por favor, subam.

Um a um foi indo e a tarde passando. Após umas dez duplas lutarem, Benson disse:

- Bones, Rodolfo e Riddle, Tom.

Os garotos se entreolharam com fúria e subiram no local ordenado. O professor ficou em uma parte afastada do palco e olhou de um para o outro.

- Cumprimentem-se. – ambos curvaram-se sem abaixar a cabeça e desviar o olhar. – Varinhas em riste. Quando eu contar três: um, dois...três!

O primeiro golpe foi de Tom. Rápido como nunca, jogou o feitiço de _impedimenta_ e Bones caiu deitado no chão. Levantou-se de um pulo e atacou com _expelliarmus_. A varinha de Tom pulou metros de distância e antes mesmo que tivesse tempo de pensar em pegá-la de volta a voz de Bones ouviu-se novamente:

- _Estupefaça! – _Tom foi jogado para longe de costas e ficou desacordado.

Quando abriu seus olhos, estava na ala hospitalar.

Acordou confuso sem lembrar como tinha parado ali.

- Olá querido! Como está a cabeça? – Madame Mary vinha em sua direção.

- Por que estou aqui? Eu estava no duelo...

- Você foi estuporado.

- Mas...mas...por que o professor Benson não me fez despertar? – disse com crescente irritação.

- Por dois motivos, querido: você estava simulando uma batalha real. Em uma batalha de verdade, ninguém iria fazer você acordar. E depois, você bateu a cabeça muito forte no chão. Caiu do palco e foi parar naquele chão duro. Ele achou melhor que eu o examinasse.

Tom socou a cama com impaciência e puxou a faixa que circulava sua cabeça.

- O que está fazendo? Volte a ficar deitado! – ela o empurrou.

- Eu estou perfeito.

- Não, não está. Tem que ficar em observação até amanhã e...

- EU ESTOU PERFEITO! – berrou e afastou-se das mãos da enfermeira. Saiu pela porta e empurrou-a com tanta força que bateu contra a parede e o baque soou por todo o corredor.

Maldição!, pensou contrariado.

Havia perdido de novo! E ainda por cima desmaiou em sua primeira batalha?

A vontade que tinha era de descontar a raiva em algo, bater fortemente.

Havia sido derrotado pela quarta vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Fui ver Harry Potter. Chorei quando começaram a passar cenas dos antigos filmes...<strong>

**Acabou gente! E escrevendo isso eu to quase chorando de novo. **

**Ah...por que tudo que é bom tem que acabar? E chorei quando o Sirius apareceu também! **

**E novamente acabaram com a minha esperança: no quinto filme, eu estava louca para ver os Marotos jovens, mas só apareceu o James e a Lily muito mal e porcamente. Aí no sétimo parte 1, eu esperava ver o quarto do Sirius, tal qual a descrição do livro. Cadê? E agora nesse sétimo eu queria ver o Sirius, o Remus e o James se conhecendo...novinhos, azarando o Snape...de novo me iludiram!**

**Ai que ódio ¬¬**

**E eu ainda quebrei minha máscara de Comensal U.U Droga...bom, não vai ter mais estreia mesmo...a não ser que coloquem tudo em 3D!**

**Ah! A coruja que eu coloquei na minha imagem em exibição seria a Hel (tirando a cor azul).**

**Enfim, reviews:**

**LadyProngs24 - Review 1: Por que irônico? rsrsrsrs Eu adoro esse nome. Se eu tivesse uma coruja, daria esse nome a ela! E sim, Voldemort vai guardar coisas ótimas naquela caixa. Mas pensando agora...vou ter que destruí-la em algum momento, porque se não ele poderia guardar todas as horcruxes lá e ninguém nunca descobriria.**

**Review 2: Pode apostar, minha cara Lady rs. O Rodolfo vai sofrer e no próximo capítulo você descobrirá como. MUAHUAHUAHUA *risadinha maléfica***

**Julia P. Black - Review 1: Também queria. Perfeito para guardar nossos segredinhos...mas como eu disse para a Lady Prongs, terei que eliminá-lo em algum momento.  
>Também sempre pensei nisso...como os budas ou sei lá o que conseguiam não pensar em nada? O.O Acho que eles ficavam pensando no que ia acontecer no próximo episódia da novela e dizia que pensavam em nada. Quase a mesma coisa... (não se ofenda caso você goste de novela rs. Eu sou muito noveleira).<br>Ah, eu depois quis fantasiá-lo de Tom Riddle. Ele tem 11 anos e serviria direitinho *.* Mas o chato ficou com vergonha ¬¬**

**Review 2: Fica mais legal ele perdendo, né? Pelo menos surpreende. Não fica aquele negócio de bruxo maravilhoso o tempo todo. E sim...ele vai se vingar legal ^^ Mas eu acho que a vingança dele na minha terceira fic contra uma outra pessoa vai ser muito mais legal *.* To doida p/ escrever essa parte (quando vocês lerem, vão achar que sou psicopata rs)**

**Beijos e até semana que vem. Contem-me suas experiências do filme!**


	16. A Utilização do Imperdoável

Capítulo 15 – A Utilização do Imperdoável.

As semanas se passaram e diversos outros duelos também. Tom havia melhorado incrivelmente e se fizesse dupla com algum aluno mais novo, provavelmente ganharia todas. Infelizmente não aconteceu dessa forma com Rodolfo Bones.

Em todos os duelos, ele sempre ganhava e Tom estava cada vez mais irritado com o fato de não conseguir superá-lo.

Estava assistindo a aula de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas e anotava cada vírgula e suspiro que a professora dava. Treinava todas as noites sem deixar, é claro, de estudar.

Suas idas à sessão reservada foram totalmente esquecidas e sempre que percebia, estava lendo suas anotações de feitiços e DCAT.

Nesse dia teria mais um duelo e não aguentaria perder novamente. Dessa vez poderiam usar outros feitiços que conhecessem além dos que tinham sido treinados.

- Não vá desmaiar outra vez, perdedor. – Rodolfo passou rindo com os amigos e continuou seu caminho.

Rodolfo já não o perturbava tanto, pois sua humilhação era toda feita no palco armado para as batalhas. Já não era mais necessário palavras para deixar Tom nervoso, apenas um olhar divertido da parte dele.

Os outros alunos o olhavam com pena quando era sua vez de lutar. Sabiam qual seria o desfecho.

- Muito bem. Subam Bones e Riddle. – o professor Benson leu em seu pergaminho. – Boa sorte para os dois. – disse "para os dois", mas seu olhar não se desviava de Tom.

Tom fingiu não perceber e ergueu a varinha.

Quando o professor contou até três, o primeiro golpe foi de Tom.

- _Impedimenta!_

Rodolfo caiu para trás e antes mesmo de se levantar, gritou de volta:

- _Alarte Ascendare!_ – o corpo de Tom parecia ter sido puxado em direção ao teto e voltou para o palco duro de madeira.

- Cuidado, cuidado. Não quero que ninguém morra. Isso acabará com minha carreira. – falou o professor, com a voz entediada.

Nunca havia visto aquele feitiço, mas não iria perder. Não hoje.

Levantou-se e antes que pudesse pensar em um outro feitiço, Rodolfo já havia erguido sua varinha novamente. O máximo que conseguiu fazer, foi se defender.

- _Estupefaça!_

- _Protego!_ – Tom conseguiu com que o feitiço batesse em seu escudo e ainda por cima acertasse Rodolfo. – _Expelliarmus!_

A varinha de Rodolfo voou para o lado, mas como seu braço era longo, conseguiu apanhá-la e gritou de volta:

- _Furnunculus!_ – por sorte, Tom conseguiu se jogar para o lado. Caso não tivesse feito tal coisa, seu rosto ficaria cheio de terríveis buracos.

- _Petrificus Totallus!_ – Tom atirou, mas novamente Rodolfo foi mais rápido.

- Eu vou te derrotar com seu próprio truquezinho! _Petrificus Totallus!_ – Tom não teve muita sorte e foi ao chão, congelado pelo feitiço do oponente.

O professor Jacob avisou que havia terminado, despetrificou Tom e se agachou ao seu lado.

- Furnunculus? Isso é uma azaração de criança e não um feitiço de verdade, senhor Bones. – brigou com o outro e voltou sua atenção para Tom. – Não é melhor você trocar de parceiro? – Tom levantou-se ainda duro, com seu corpo doendo e as juntas congeladas.

- Eu não vou desistir.

- Só é mais sensato se você...

- Eu não vou desistir! – ele deu as costas para todos e saiu da sala, irritado. Rodolfo ainda disse alguma desforra, mas seu ódio era tanto que não ouviu coisa alguma.

Passou os dias sem treinar. Achava que o treino seria inútil, já que nada havia adiantado até agora.

Seguiu a semana, assistindo às aulas e fazendo anotações a mais como se fosse um robô. Não estava realmente prestando atenção, fazia tudo automaticamente. Estudava a noite na biblioteca, com metade dos pensamentos nas aulas de duelo.

No domingo, não havia grande vontade de fazer pesquisas, porém se dirigiu à sessão restrita mesmo assim. Não tinha mais nada o que fazer mesmo.

Passou a noite, com a vela chegando ao fim até que em um livro chamado "Artes das Trevas" notou um capítulo interessante.

No título estava escrito "As Três Maldições Imperdoáveis".

Tom começou a ler, curioso, o texto.

"_As Maldições Imperdoáveis são assim chamadas, porque o seu uso com total conhecimento de suas consequências, são uma passagem direta para Azkaban, a prisão dos bruxos guardada por Dementadores. _

_Para usá-las não pode ser por raiva, vingança ou qualquer tipo de sentimento semelhante. Tem que querer. Ter vontade, prazer de causar ao outro dores. _

_As três Maldições são:_

_A Maldição Imperius – faz com que a vítima seja controlada pelo seu autor. Todos os seus atos e falas são comandados. Dependendo do poder do feitiço, é quase impossível que a pessoa consiga resistir e o controle pode durar meses, anos e deixar a vítima bastante frágil. Feitiço: Império._

_A Maldição Cruciatus – impõe à vítima dores excruciantes em cada pedaço do corpo. A pessoa se contorce e grita de forma que, aqueles que já ouviram, descrevem como algo chocante. Se usado por muito tempo pode enlouquecer e até matar. Feitiço: Crucio._

_A Maldição da Morte – a pior de todas as maldições. Mata a vítima instantaneamente. O corpo fica como se houvesse sido petrificado e os olhos ficam abertos com expressão de terror. Feitiço: Avada Kedavra." _

Tom ficou pensativo.

Não tinha vontade nenhuma de ir para Azkaban, por isso aquilo não o interessava.

Fechou o livro e guardou-o de volta à estante.

Claro que eram feitiços muito interessantes, mas duvidava também que mesmo que quisesse, conseguiria usá-los. Não conseguia nem mesmo usar coisas simples como o estupefaça.

Bateu com raiva um dos livros na mesa e guardou todos nos seus lugares.

- Ei! Que barulho é esse? – o nariz intrometido de Madame Pince apareceu na porta.

- Desculpe. O livro caiu da minha mão.

- Hunf...então tome mais cuidado. Esses livros são relíquias e se você sair tacando-os ao chão, irão virar pó e nem com trabalho de mil anos, irá conseguir pagar isso.

- Eu já disse que foi um acidente, Madame. – falou calmamente.

- Vá para seu dormitório.

- Sim, senhora.

Tom juntou suas anotações e voltou para a cama. Ficou girando sua varinha nos dedos e olhando para o teto.

Maldições Imperdoáveis...não conseguia tirá-las da cabeça. Havia uma vontade incrível de testar, para ver se conseguiria realmente fazê-las ou se teria que esperar mais alguns anos de prática. Mas ao mesmo tempo...não queria ser preso. Nem mesmo expulso de Hogwarts. Teria que aplacar sua curiosidade.

Será que essa lei também se referia ao uso contra animais? Hel já tinha ajudado antes nos treinos, poderia ajudar novamente.

Sorriu levemente, pensando na coruja contorcendo-se no chão e lembrou-se de Melissa. Praticamente tinha sido isso que fizera a ela, ou não?

Inconscientemente havia usado tal magia e não fora preso porque não tinha culpa de seu descontrole e ignorância.

Foi com tais pensamentos que pegou no sono e a noite inteira, sonhou com Rodolfo sendo humilhado em público porque ele assim ordenava, com Rodolfo contorcendo-se no chão e com Rodolfo caindo duro com os olhos esbugalhados.

* * *

><p>Após aquela noite, Tom acordou com um ótimo humor. Todas as suas preocupações haviam sumido. Até que chegou a aula de duelo.<p>

Como de costume, o garoto ruivo sempre o ganhava e Tom acabava no chão ouvindo risadas dele.

As três semanas que antecipavam o duelo verdadeiro se passaram e ele não havia feito nenhum progresso.

Ganhava uma ou duas vezes no treino, mas na contagem de vezes, terminava em segundo, ou seja: em último.

Novamente, mais um dia de batalha. O professor Benson passou a olhar para ele desolado, como se fosse um aluno digno de pena. Um menino simpático, adorado por todos, que sempre tentava ser o melhor, mas que nessa aula, isso se mostrou impossível.

As outras duplas de vez em quando mudavam. Um ganhava em uma semana, e na seguinte o outro que era o vitorioso. Apenas com Riddle x Bones a situação era sempre a mesma.

O professor, pela sexta vez, subiu ao palco e cantou os nomes:

- Riddle e Bones. – aquelas pessoas que já tinham lutado, saíram. Apenas algumas, aquelas que tinham admiração pelas tentativas do menino, permaneceram com esperanças de que dessa vez seria diferente.

- Ainda não desistiu, pirralho? – Bones sorria. – Já estou ficando cansado de ganhar, sabe?

Tom continuou calado encarando-o.

- Muito bem. Cumprimentem-se. Agora apresentem varinhas. Quando eu contar três.

A luta começou. O professor virou de costas, sentou-se em uma cadeira distante e começou a ler uma revista.

Dessa vez Tom havia treinado mais do que nunca. Deixara, inclusive, de estudar aquela semana, para pelo menos vencer daquela vez e receber de volta a sua glória.

De início continuou como antes. Rodolfo parecia ganhar. E então, Tom começou a usar feitiços que nunca tinha tentado antes e estava tendo sucesso.

- _Immobilus!_ – Rodolfo ficou paralisado olhando assustado para o menino de 11 anos a sua frente. – _Levicorpus! _– apontando para ele, Tom o levantou até a altura do teto. Incapacitado de fugir ou usar um contra-feitiços, o máximo que podia fazer era olhar o chão a muitos metros longe. – Como se sente você estando aí em cima, dessa vez? _Liberacorpus._

O professor finalmente largou a revista e pareceu interessado na luta.

- Muito bem, Riddle! Muito bem...só não o mate... – o corpo pesado de Rodolfo bateu de frente no palco e ele se virou de barriga para cima gemendo. O nariz sangrava. – Vitória de...

- Não! Eu não acabei. – Rodolfo levantou. Parecia estar com o braço esquerdo quebrado. – Ele não vai me vencer.

- Tem certeza de que quer continuar? – o professor ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- _Rictusempra!_ – gritou de ódio e o professor teve que se afastar com rapidez para que não fosse acertado. Os alunos que tinham saído ou conversavam, começaram a prestar atenção no que acontecia.

Tom sentiu como se um soco forte fosse dado na boca de seu estômago. Encolheu-se no chão com dor.

- Quer brincar, Riddle? Então vamos brincar. – Rodolfo falou irritado. – LEVANTA!

- _Silencio!_ – Tom falou com a voz abafada ainda com a dor. Levantou-se cambaleante. – Você fala demais. – _Incarcerous._ – cordas saíram da ponta de sua varinha e voaram em direção ao garoto. Com um pulo para o lado, Rodolfo conseguiu escapar delas. Encostou a varinha na boca e fez o feitiço de Tom que o mantinha mudo, ser retirado.

- _Defodio!_ – Tom caiu para trás e gritou de dor. Pôs a mão no peito e viu que sangue saía dele.

- EI EI EI! O que pensa que está fazendo, Bones? – o professor veio correndo. – Isso é um feitiço de entalhe! Para se usar em objetos! Eu disse sem ma...

- _CRUCIO!_ – Tom havia se erguido com o braço esquerdo e com o direito apontava a varinha para Rodolfo. O garoto caiu no chão e começou a se contorcer como um gongolo que foi tocado com força. Seus berros extravasaram o salão e as pessoas pareciam ter segurado o fôlego.

Tom não tinha olhos para mais nada. Focalizava apenas a sua vítima berrando de dor, chorando e implorando para que parasse. O professor, de olhos arregalados sem acreditar no que via, não havia se mexido.

Tom sentiu uma sensação deliciosa. Esquecera a dor no peito e só se concentrava nos choramingos de Rodolfo. Parecia uma criança indefesa agora. Quem era o perdedor dessa vez?

- RIDDLE! – finalmente o professor parecia ter resolvido tomar uma atitude. – _Expelliarmus!_ – a varinha de Tom saiu de sua mão e o encanto pareceu ser quebrado. Olhou em volta e viu que todos o olhavam apavorados. – Mas que diabos, Riddle...? – Benson o olhava com uma mescla de curiosidade e apreensão. – Alguém vai chamar Madame Mary! Rápido!

Uma garota saiu correndo. O professor Benson continuava a encará-lo e Tom parou para pensar no que havia feito.

Logo no primeiro ano iria ser expulso e preso.

* * *

><p><strong>Estou postando hoje, pois não poderei amanhã. Então para não deixá-los na mão estou atualizando agora.<strong>

**Esse é o capítulo que eu mais gostei de escrever dessa fic. Realmente fiz o Rodolfo pagar por tudo que fez com o Tom rs. Eu me senti vingada por ele rs.**

**E eu também gostei desse personagem Benson. Eu me baseei no Snape versão mais "falador". O Snape era grosso e debochado, mas era mais calado.**

**Espero que gostem \o.**

**Meu único review U.U:**

**LadyProngs24 - Sim! Esqueceram do Rabicho no filme! Mas ele não se mata...a mão que o Voldemort criou para ele o enforca. Também adorei as lembranças e foi feito de forma melhor do que no quinto filme que não deu para ver nada! Nem sei para que contrataram atores se só dava para ver tudo borrado. Mas fala sério: os pais do Harry não têm cara de 21 anos rs. De acordo com a Jk, eles morreram com 21 anos, eu tenho 20 e poxa! Aqueles dois pareciam ter 40!  
>Eu chorei muito quando o Sirius morreu e notou como o Harry ignorou o pai totalmente? Ele falou com a mãe, depois com o Sirius e o Remus. Ele só virou pro pai quando ele falou com ele rsrsrsrsrs. Pobre James. E achei a morte do Fred totalmente sem emoção. Eu nem notei que ele tinha morrido! Parecia que só tinha caído no chão Ô.o<br>Mas talvez não seja a última estreia! Estavam querendo passar todos os filmes de HP em 3D! Seria tããão legal!**

**Quanto à fic: Cara...você acertou em cheio! COMO? rs Eu já escrevi essa fic há muitos meses, então eu não peguei a sua ideia rs. Você realmente adivinhou o que ia acontecer! Viu? Você é legilimens rs.  
>E eu tenho uma coruja ^^ é de pelúcia, mas eu tenho. O nome dela é Athena que é o nome grego para Minerva (versão romana da mitologia). Além de ser uma homenagem à Minerva McGonagall, ainda por cima é porque a coruja é o símbolo da deusa Atena, a deusa da sabedoria. Só coloquei com H para ser mais bonito rsrsrs. <strong>

**Beijos e até semana que vem! Logo terei fic nova. Vai ser uma do Teddy Lupin. A próxima do Tom será só depois da do Teddy.**

**Até mais \o.**


	17. Uma Decisão Definitiva

Capítulo 16 – Uma Decisão Definitiva.

Tom estava deitado em uma cama na ala hospitalar, contemplando o teto. Madame Mary havia colocado ataduras em volta de seu peito e estancado o sangue.

Na cama ao lado, Rodolfo Bones dormia calmamente graças a uma poção que a enfermeira o tinha feito beber. Antes ele parecia estar em estado de choque e ficava o tempo todo repetindo que não queria morrer.

Tom já tinha sido liberado para voltar ao dormitório, mas pediu para que ficasse ao lado do colega. Não que estivesse arrependido, mas para fingir tal coisa.

Toda vez que alguém entrava, via um menino zeloso, de cabeça baixa e arrependido do que fizera.

- Tom. – a voz calma do diretor Dippet o fez erguer a cabeça. – Quero conversar sobre o que aconteceu.

- Eu...eu...sinto muito! Não tive a intenção! Foi um acidente! Eu não queria... – colocou o rosto entre as mãos e começou a se balançar como se chorasse copiosamente.

- Tom. Erga a cabeça. Quero falar com você. – ele obedeceu. Nenhuma lágrima manchava seu rosto, mas esse detalhe só foi notado por Dumbledore que estava um pouco mais adiante.

Além deles, todos os outros professores se encontravam ali, para ouvir dele próprio o que tinha ocorrido.

- Sim, senhor.

- Tom. – repetiu pela terceira vez. – O que aconteceu?

- Estávamos duelando. Ele me acertou com um feitiço que não lembro bem o nome, mas que me feriu...

- O Defodio. Sim, sim. Continue.

- E então eu...eu usei o primeiro que me veio a mente.

- Onde aprendeu esse feitiço?

- Em um livro da biblioteca. Mas não li tudo. Eu só vi o nome, nem sabia o que ele produzia. Eu juro!

- Você sabia, Tom, que o feitiço que usou é uma das Maldições Imperdoáveis? E que isso quer dizer que quem a usa pode ser expulso do colégio e ir para Azkabam?

Tom arregalou os olhos e segurou nas vestes do diretor.

- Diretor Dippet, eu juro! Juro que não fazia ideia...eu só li o nome, não sabia o – soluçou – não sabia o efeito. Por favor, acredite.

O diretor abaixou a cabeça e concordou.

- Infelizmente isso não está apenas em minhas mãos. Vamos reunir todos os professores e mais o Ministro e ver o que faremos.

O garoto olhou para o chão.

- Eu entendo. Devo ser punido e voltar para aquele...orfanato horrível.

- Ainda não está decidido, Tom! – a professora Merrythought falou em seu socorro.

- Galateia, por favor. – o diretor Dippet levantou olhando-a e ela se calou. – Vamos nos reunir daqui a dez minutos no meu escritório. Já enviei uma carta para o Ministro. Chegará logo. Vamos deixá-lo descansar, Tom. Volte para seu dormitório e aguarde até amanhã para saber a decisão.

Tom fez sinal afirmativo e saiu da enfermaria. Assim que saiu, correu até seu cofre Pandora e procurou dentro dele um pergaminho em particular. Achou o que queria. O feitiço da desilusão. Levou a varinha ao topo da cabeça e sentiu como se uma água gelada tivesse sido tacada nele.

Lembrou-se então de uma tal Capa da Invisibilidade que ouvira uma vez, um garoto do quarto ano exibindo-se, dizendo que ganhara de presente do pai. Novinha em folha.

Tom, já desiludido, foi até o local onde o garoto dormia e procurou por seu malão. Havia achado de baixo da cama e o abriu silenciosamente. Procurou entre as roupas e quinquilharias até que achou uma grande capa com cores estranhas.

Guardou o malão no lugar e saiu rapidamente dali. Recordou-se também do que Dumbledore havia dito sobre roubar, no dia em que se conheceram. Mas era um caso de extrema necessidade e não estava roubando. Devolveria assim que acabasse de usar.

Não poderia ficar sentado esperando sua sentença. Tinha que ouvir o que estava acontecendo.

Foi até a enfermaria novamente, mas os professores já não estavam mais lá. Dirigiu-se então, para onde já tinha visto alguns alunos irem para ver o diretor. Seguiu por um corredor e viu que um homem estava entrando em uma escada que surgira entre duas grandes estátuas de águia.

Era sua grande sorte, pois se a porta se fechasse, não saberia o que fazer. Correu em silêncio e se espremeu no momento exato em que a porta fechou atrás de si.

O homem tinha um olhar sério, olhos claros e cabelo escuro. Um grande bigode negro tapava quase toda a sua boca. Carregava uma bengala e tinha uma postura soberba.

A escada rolante parou e o homem bateu a porta.

- Entre. – ele a empurrou e entrou na sala. Tom ficou do lado de fora. Achou mais seguro. – Ah! Olá senhor Ministro.

Então esse era o pai de Avery.

Tom encostou o ouvido na porta e a reunião começou.

- Ministro, acho que já está a par do que aconteceu aqui, não é? – a voz do diretor Dippet estava abafada, mas ainda um pouco audível.

- É claro que estou. – era uma voz baixa e parecia rude. – Uma criança do seu colégio usou uma das maldições imperdoáveis em um outro aluno.

- Exato.

- Bem, então não sei o que vim fazer. A lei é bem simples: expulse-o e logo em seguida o mandaremos para a prisão. Posso ir?

- Ministro...mas acho que temos que considerar alguns pontos. Ele apenas leu um feitiço em um livro e não sabia a gravidade da situação.

- É, Ministro! Não podemos fazer isso com uma criança! Mandá-lo a Azkabam... – a voz de McGonagall parecia preocupada.

- Bem, de fato... – ele respondeu.

- Contudo – essa era a conhecida voz de Dumbledore. – temos que levar em conta de que ele é um pouco perigoso.

Tom sentiu ainda mais ódio daquele homem. Estava apoiando sua expulsão?

- Perigoso, Dumbledore! – era a voz de Slughorn. – Ele tem apenas 11 anos!

- Um garoto de apenas 11 anos que conseguiu usar com maestria uma maldição imperdoável, Horácio. E esse é o principal perigo. Você lembra qual é a imposição para que se consiga utilizar-se dessa magia?

- Bem...você tem que ser bem forte, bom em magia e...hum...querer realmente fazer isso com a pessoa.

- Perfeitamente. – Dumbledore concluiu.

- Eu sugiro que acabemos com o Clube dos Duelos. – era a voz fina de Madame Mary que parecia também, pelo jeito, estar participando do debate. – Você sabe Dippet, que nunca concordei com essa coisa. Isto sim é perigoso.

- Eu posso afirmar que minha aula é completamente segura, Pomfrey. – o som entediado do professor Jacob Benson se fez presente.

- Ah sim! Muito segura.

- Sim, é! Nenhum aluno nunca ficou seriamente ferido.

- Ora! "Seriamente"... acontece que é uma aula que estimula brigas entre colegas. Um tem que vencer o outro na frente de toda a sua Casa! É claro que gera humilhação. Então vão sempre fazer de tudo, procurar feitiços novos para impressionar. Não por serem maldosos, mas por serem jovens! Isso é normal.

- Concordo com Papoula, senhores. – era Dippet outra vez.

- O que está querendo dizer com isso? – Benson, normalmente calmo, ficou alterado. – Irá acabar com minhas aulas e me demitir?

- Veja bem, Jacob. Não estou demitindo-o por ser incompetente ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Apenas porque não haverá mais necessidade de suas aulas. Mas irei recomendá-lo com todas as honras e elogios para qualquer lugar que for trabalhar.

- Isso é um ultraje!

- Diretor...não quer mesmo refletir melhor sobre isso? – Dumbledore novamente. – Não digo para expulsá-lo. Acho que todos merecem segunda chance. Mas puni-lo severamente e ficar de olho no garoto...não precisa terminar com o...

- Está decidido, Dumbledore. Agradeço seus conselhos, mas quem decide sou eu e o Ministro, se assim concordar. Essa será a decisão tomada.

- Por mim está ótimo. Perdi o meu tempo, estou entediado, mas pelo menos não vou ter que abrir um inquérito contra um pobre coitado que não tem onde cair morto.

- Então, a partir de hoje, o Clube dos Duelos está encerrado. Avisaremos amanhã aos alunos.

- Ah, eles vão adorar. – Jacob disse com sarcasmo. – Um ótimo presente de Natal. Agora se me dão licença, não vejo mais o que fazer aqui. Irei arrumar minhas malas.

- Igualmente, senhores. Vou-me indo. – o Ministro falou.

A porta se abriu e Tom correu para baixo para que não o atropelassem e o descobrissem.

Conseguiu chegar a tempo no corredor, antes que o irado ex-professor Benson passasse como um foguete por ele.

O Ministro foi logo em seguida e Tom achou que já era hora de voltar para o dormitório. Tudo estava bem e ele estava a salvo.

Antes porém que se retirasse, Tom ouviu Dumbledore conversando com McGonagall.

- Será que foi sensato...?

- Não sei, Dumbledore. – ela respondia em voz baixa. – Eu adoro o menino, mas isso foi realmente estranho. Bem, vou dormir. Boa noite, Albus.

- Boa noite, Minerva.

Dumbledore passou por Tom e parou de repente. Tom prendeu a respiração. Será que ele o vira ali? Como?

O professor virou o rosto exatamente em sua direção e ainda sem entender como, Tom sentiu que os olhos azuis dele focaram nos seus. Desviou com pressa lembrando-se do que Slughorn dissera e depois de algum tempo, o professor continuou seu caminho.

Ele era um bruxo realmente assustador, estranho...

Voltou para a Masmorra da Sonserina, devolveu a capa como se ela nunca tivesse saído dali e voltou para sua cama.

* * *

><p><strong>Pessoas que nunca leem minha nota(mas dessa vez espero que leiam), quero perguntar duas coisas:<strong>

**1) Alguém sabe como é o nome do feitiço de desilusão? Quero dizer, as palavras que se diz quando vai usá-lo? **

**2) Eu estou com uma enorme dúvida que está empacando minha terceira fic do Tom. Bem, não está empacando, mas pode causar problemas. É que Tom abriu a Câmara Secreta com 16 anos, mas no quinto ano (ou seja, depois do Natal e Ano Novo), e Hagrid foi expulso por causa dele em seu terceiro ano (segundo a wikipedia, porque eu não lembrava desse detalhe). Ou seja, ele deve ter entrado em Hogwarts quando Tom estava em seu terceiro ano. Só que no wikipedia diz que Hagrid foi estudar lá nos anos de 1940 a 1943. Só que em 1940 Tom estava no quarto ano e não no terceiro (é só fazer as contas. Ele nasceu em 1926 + 11 anos que é quando se vai para Hogwarts = 1937. Então no terceiro ano será 1939). Queria saber se alguém pode me confirmar onde que diz que Hagrid foi expulso no terceiro ano e onde que tem os anos que ele frequentou Hogwarts. Ou pelo menos onde que é falado o ano em que ele nasceu (porque aí é só eu fazer as contas). Por favor. Eu preciso muito disso, porque como todos sabem, é um detalhe crucial na história. **

**Agora o meu único review:**

**LadyProngs24 - Você é secretamente bem cruel, heim? Tudo bem rs, não conte para ninguém, mas também adorei escrever o mala do Bones se contorcendo. Pena que o professor teve que sair. Foi um dos personagens que eu mais gostei de fazer.  
>Rsrsrsrsrs é né? Mas pelo menos nisso foram fiéis...mantiveram os mesmos atores.<br>Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, mentira? Que lindo! Fico feliz em saber disso ^^ Que coisa fofa. Amo demais o Sirius. Pelo menos ele deve estar aprontando horrores no céu com os outros Marotos :D  
>Uma coisa que não gostei mesmo foi mudarem o Dobby. Ele estava estranho...mais computadorizado e por isso menos real. Gostava mais do Dobby do segundo e quarto filmes.<strong>

**Ah...quando eu for no parque ano que vem quero comprar a varinha do Sirius, mas fiquei em dúvida porque a varinha do Voldemort e da Narcisa também são muito lindas. Já viu a da Luna? Também é demais. Quanto que custou a da Hermione?**

**Beijos. \o/**


	18. Férias de Natal e Anonovo

Capítulo 17 – Férias de Natal e Ano-Novo.

O Natal finalmente chegara.

Desde que foi anunciado na manhã seguinte que não haveria mais o clube, as pessoas pareciam muito menos animadas para a chegada das férias. Alguns olhavam feio para Tom, como se o cancelamento tivesse sido culpa dele. E foi, é claro.

Outras já desviavam o olhar com medo de que a qualquer momento ele usasse nelas a Maldição Cruciatus. E o restante parecia indiferente.

O ano estava terminando, provas chegando e o ganhador da Taça das Casas seria logo decidido. No último jogo, Grifinória havia vencido Corvinal e agora a decisão estava entre as duas Casas rivais.

E parecia que para muitas pessoas, o quadribol era a única coisa que importava.

Tom era indiferente a esse jogo e a única coisa relativa que o agradava, eram as aulas de voo.

Ouvira falar que apenas o primeiro ano tinha essa aula e então Tom aproveitava o máximo que podia quando estava em cima da vassoura.

Naquela manhã de Natal, Tom acordou e olhou pela janela. A neve caía forte e sem piedade. O barulho de pessoas que já haviam despertado e estavam agora brincando de fazer bolas de neve, chegava aos ouvidos do garoto como sons que o perturbavam.

Como as pessoas podiam ser tão escandalosas?

Levantou da cama e viu sua cama vazia de presentes, em contraste com as outras.

Não esperava que fosse ser diferente e por isso não se sentiu chateado. Até porque detestava aquela data. As pessoas só se preocupavam em ganhar coisas, comer, não ter que estudar e usavam a desculpa de uma pessoa que havia nascido naquele dia para poderem ter tudo isso.

Daria de tudo para ter mais um dia de aula, em vez de ter que sentar na mesa do café da manhã e ter que ouvir coros de músicas natalinas.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

O salão estava bem mais vazio do que o normal, muitos alunos haviam voltado para casa, rever sua família e amigos. Tom tinha essa opção também e é óbvio que escolheu ficar ali.

Vários professores, com ajuda da magia, enfeitavam um enorme pinheiro no canto do salão. Alguns alunos cantavam "Noite Feliz" no coral do colégio treinando e até os fantasmas de Hogwarts usavam decorações espectrais especiais.

Sentou-se em sua mesa e puxou um bolinho para comer junto com o leite quente. Estava já no décimo cookie, quando algumas poucas corujas entraram pela janela para entregar os presentes dos alunos que ficaram.

Tom voltou a olhar para frente quando uma delas pousou em cima de seu prato com torradas.

- Ahhhh. Você acabou com as minhas torradas, sua idiota! – espantou a coruja que deu um salto para trás, mas não saiu do lugar. Tom percebeu que o pacote, atado à perna dela, era para ele e desatou o nó.

Pôs o biscoito que segurava na boca e com as duas mãos livres abriu a carta que vinha junto ao presente embrulhado em um lindo papel vermelho e dourado.

"_Feliz Natal. _

_Aqui no orfanato sempre foi costume dar presentes a todos os membros. Você pode estar longe, mas continua a ser deste lugar._

_Sinceramente,_

_Virginia Candle."_

- Mas quem diabos é Virginia Candle? – Tom se perguntou e abriu o pacote. – E ainda por cima me mandou com as cores da Grifinória. – Um jogo de damas de baixa qualidade junto com uma jaqueta de lã com o desenho de um sorridente Papai Noel, estavam empilhados. Tom fez uma careta e empurrou para o lado seus únicos presentes. Jogaria fora mais tarde.

Resolveu, após o café da manhã, dar uma volta pelo terreno do colégio lotado de neve.

Andava observando o lago congelado e algumas pessoas andando de patins em cima dele, quando algo o atingiu por trás e Tom caiu de rosto na neve fofa.

- Quem foi o...? – virou-se irritado e deu de cara com a simpática Coline.

- Oi, Riddle.

- Qual é o seu problema? Por acaso você fica me perseguindo pela escola?

- Não. Quero ser sua amiga.

- Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que não preciso de nenhum amigo? – voltou a andar na frente e deixar a menina sozinha.

- Todo mundo precisa de amigos.

- Não eu.

- Vem! Hoje é Natal, vamos nos divertir. Ah é! Feliz Natal!

- Eu não gosto do Natal e não quero me divertir. Seu conceito de diversão é diferente do meu. – virou-se para a frente, mas a menina insistiu.

- Nossa. Que pessoa animada é você, heim? – riu. – Quer patinar no gelo?

- Não.

- Quer fazer boneco de neve?

- Não.

- Quer fazer anjo de neve?

- Não.

- O que você quer fazer então?

- Ficar sozinho. Pode ser?

Ela suspirou cansada e deu de ombros.

- Como queira. Feliz Natal. – se aproximou dele. Tom deu um passo para trás, puxou a varinha e gritou:

- O que está fazendo?

- Eu ia te dar um beijo! – ela chegou perto e beijou o topo da cabeça dele. – Pronto. Não ia te machucar nem nada. Tchau.

Tom continuou de cara amarrada e voltou a andar.

* * *

><p>Estava na hora da festa e a ceia estava toda posta na mesa. Os fantasmas passavam cumprimentando a todos, apresentações de guerras medievais foram interpretadas por eles.<p>

O coral se apresentou e todos aplaudiram. Até Tom, para acompanhar.

Na mesa havia peru, pernil, travessas e mais travessas de arroz, bacalhau entre outros deliciosos alimentos.

Foi permitido que os alunos tomassem o melhor hidromel vindo do pub Três Vassouras em Hogsmeade. Tom provou da bebida e percebeu que nunca havia tomado algo tão gostoso.

A noite foi bastante agradável e Tom teve que dar o braço a torcer: esse havia sido o melhor Natal que já vira na vida.

Agora pensava em alguns dias a frente. Será que a magia de Hogwarts transformaria seu aniversário em algo bom, também?

* * *

><p>Os outros onze aniversários de Tom não foi o que se podia chamar de aniversário dos sonhos.<p>

Normalmente não era lembrado, pois por ser no dia do ano-novo, todos estavam muito ansiosos para a festa. Mas também todos fizeram questão de esquecer tal data, porque em um dos anos, organizaram uma festinha para ele.

Havia bolo, bolas de encher, enfeites e até chamaram um palhaço. O menino estava se divertindo – ainda não era tão calado e sério – quando um dos colegas começou a irritá-lo e implicar com seu jeito calado.

Tom por fim se irritou, o bolo explodiu pelos ares, as velhinhas caíram na mesa coberta de papel para enfeitar e tudo começou a pegar fogo. O cabelo do palhaço inclusive.

Hoje em dia, esse era o aniversário que Tom mais gostava de se lembrar.

Na noite de ano-novo, ele resolveu ficar em uma sala de aula, sozinho, em vez de ir para o baile que estava tendo.

Lia um livro pego na biblioteca, um que ensinava as poções a serem usadas na transformação do bezoar, quando o professor Dumbledore entrou pela porta.

- Tom. O que está fazendo aqui? – ele o olhou e escondeu o livro. – Não deveria ficar sozinho hoje.

- E por que não?

- Porque hoje é o dia do seu aniversário.

Esperava que ele fosse dizer algo como: pois hoje é ano-novo, a festa está boa, ou algo do tipo. Não esperava que ninguém lembrasse. Por um momento, esqueceu a raiva que tinha do professor.

- Como o senhor sabe?

- Sei tudo a respeito dos meus alunos.

Aquela declaração parecia ter muito mais coisas implícitas do que foi dito. Tom o encarou por um momento.

- Vá para o salão. Quando der meia-noite, todos terão uma surpresa.

- Ah claro, fogos de artifícios não são surpresas.

- Por acaso você está em um lugar trouxa? Acha mesmo que terá simples fogos?

A curiosidade de Tom foi atiçada. Fingiu continuar indiferente. Dumbledore deu de ombros e saiu. Logo em seguida, Tom guardou o livro e desceu para o salão.

O salão estava todo decorado, neve caía até a metade da distância entre o teto enfeitiçado e o chão, mas não chegava a tocar nas pessoas ali em baixo. Fogos enfeitados das mais variadas formas, perseguiam os alunos que riam e corriam. Quando conseguiam alcançar sua vítima, ele explodia em várias cores e a pessoa ficava coberta de purpurina.

Uma ceia deliciosa era apresentada em todas as mesas. Quando finalmente deu meia-noite e todos gritaram "Feliz Ano Novo", uma apresentação de duendes estranhos, que vestiam verde, começaram a dançar pelo ar e depois em volta das pessoas.

- Isso são leprechauns! – uma menina gritou. Tom achava que leprechauns fosse algum tipo de mito, mas depois que conheceu Hogwarts e soube que era um bruxo, nada mais podia ser irreal.

Eles começaram a jogar galeões na cabeça de todos. Os mais novos se abaixaram para pegar desesperadamente, inclusive Tom, que apanhava os que caíam em sua frente e guardava nos bolsos.

- Ahhh...você sabe que vai sumir, não é? – Coline sentou-se ao seu lado pegando um galeão de sua mão.

- Sumir?

- Sim. É ouro de leprechaun. Você acha que eles distribuiriam de graça? É falso.

Tom ficou desapontado e colocou tudo de volta na mesa.

- Se ao menos fossem de chocolate não seria um total desperdício. – ela deu de ombros e voltou para a sua mesa.

Tom pegou uma moeda e olhou desolado. Ainda havia muito o que aprender.

* * *

><p><strong>Desculpem a demora. Estava vendo HP 7 no cinema...de novo rs. Só que dessa vez em 3D iMax. Mas me desapontei. Não tem muitas cenas em 3D .<strong>

**Que pena. Mas é sempre bom rever esse filme rs.**

**LadyProngs24 - Wow! Que review grande! Adorei ^^ rs  
>Obrigada pelo elogio, mas não fique com raiva do Dumby. Ele só quer impedir a nossa doce criança de 11 anos mate os amiguinhos na sala de aula rs. E ele é bastante cínico , o Tom, né? E eu sempre torço pros maus nas histórias. Principalmente quando o mau é principal. Fica difícil não torcer.<strong>

**A Lily velha realmente é bizarro, mas adorei aquela mini Lily! Ela é a coisa mais fofa do mundo!  
>Quero uma filhinha ruiva que nem ela ^^ Se eu tiver, juro que dou o nome de Lily.<strong>

**Ah! Obrigadão pela ajuda. Mas para a minha segunda pergunta, eu acho que a wikipedia está errada mesmo. Pelo menos confio nas minhas contas feitas através dos dados fornecidos pelo livro. E a wikipedia nunca foi muito confiável. rs**

**Mas muito obrigada mesmo \o. **

**Bem, é isso. Até semana que vem. Beijos  
><strong>


	19. A Taça Da Vitória

Capítulo 18 – A Taça da Vitória.

As aulas recomeçaram e Tom voltou a ser aplicado e estudioso. Faltavam cinco meses para as aulas terminarem e ele não se sentia nem um pouco ansioso para voltar ao seu velho lar.

Vários alunos voltaram comentando de suas férias e mostrando seus maravilhosos presentes que haviam ganho no feriado. Exibiam fotografias e falavam sem parar de lugares novos que conheceram.

Tom bufava cansado de todos aqueles discursos e se mudava para um canto sozinho. Tinha ainda alguns trabalhos para terminar, principalmente de poções. Slughorn parecia estar agitado no último dia de aula para ter passado coisas tão complicadas.

A maioria das pessoas estava lotada de deveres. Por causa de suas viagens, é claro que nem lembraram dos trabalhos e por isso, naquele fim de semana que antecedia a volta às aulas, ninguém passeava pelos jardins. Estavam todos trancados nas Salas Comunais e bibliotecas riscando pergaminhos freneticamente.

Tom por sua vez, usou seu passe livre para ficar em paz na sala restrita. Não estava procurando nada em particular, tentava apenas terminar as anotações da poção que Slughorn passara.

Mexia em suas anotações, quando parou na parte escrita sobre a Poção da Vida. Parou para pensar o que deveria fazer com aquilo.

Não havia necessidade de fazer aquela poção, mas se algum dia chegasse a precisar, ele não aprendera a fazer e por isso poderia não dar certo.

Olhou novamente os ingredientes e pensou no que fazer. Por fim, decidiu em arranjar tudo aquilo e experimentar nas férias. Pelo menos teria muito o que fazer naquele local odioso: treinaria legilimensia E oclumensia, e ainda tentaria preparar a poção. Sem falar que antes de tudo, teria que transformar bezoar sólido em plasma, ou o mais conhecido: Líquido.

Anotou novamente tudo que precisaria em um outro pedaço de pergaminho e guardou no bolso de suas vestes. Já sabia onde arranjar tudo. Seria bem fácil, mas precisaria de extremo cuidado ou estaria em apuros novamente. E deixaria para ser posto em prática no último dia de aula. Se não, daria tempo de revistarem todo o colégio e assim seria pego.

Acabou de fazer o dever e guardou suas coisas. Andou de volta para o dormitório e deitou em sua cama. Não via a hora de voltar às aulas.

Tom voltou a ser o melhor aluno em tudo que dizia respeito à magia. Sonserina, mesmo que não levasse a taça do quadribol, poderia vencer na pontuação total entre as Casas.

Os professores não cessavam em tecer elogios e mais elogios sobre o menino, que se fazia de humilde e agradecia encarecidamente.

Na manhã da partida derradeira, os alunos pareciam estar tensos. Havia provocações e nervosismos de todos os cantos. É claro que, três quartos dos estudantes estavam do lado da Grifinória, mas isso não diminuía a animação dos sonserinos. Esta era sempre a partida mais esperada.

Tom estava alheio a toda essa situação, quando mais uma vez uma coruja desceu na sua frente. Nunca imaginou que receberia tanto correio em seu primeiro ano, quando não havia ninguém que gostasse. Hel, por sua vez, devia estar irada por nunca ser usada.

Apanhou o envelope e virou a parte de trás. Era o endereço do orfanato. Por que não o deixavam em paz? Queriam tanto se livrar dele e agora não paravam de mandar noticias?

Abriu a carta, sem nenhum interesse, e leu seu conteúdo.

"_Caro senhor Riddle,_

_É com muito pesar que estamos lhe dando tal notícia: nossa estimada governanta e diretora Eleanor Cole, faleceu há dois dias. Sabemos que não poderá comparecer ao enterro de hoje, por causa da distância em que se encontra, mas mesmo assim, se conseguir de alguma forma vir a essa última homenagem, o endereço e a hora estarão no verso da carta._

_A sucessora do cargo, será a minha pessoa, que sente grandemente por ter que servir à nossa instituição sob essa terrível tragédia._

_Ela morreu aos 65 anos, por causa de doenças do coração e..."_

Tom não quis ler o restante da carta. Sorriu de lado e amassou o papel, tacando-o certeiro no lixo a uma grande distância.

Então a Senhora Cole, a pessoa que ele tanto detestava no local e uma das que mais desconfiava dele, tinha finalmente morrido. Já não era sem tempo, pensou.

Até parece que iria se deslocar de Hogwarts, um lugar que adorava passar cada segundo da sua vida, para ir mais uma vez àquele prédio para prestar homenagens a uma pessoa que não gostava.

Aquela carta, pelo menos, servira para duas coisas: alegrar ainda mais o seu dia e acabar com sua curiosidade de quem seria Virginia Candle. Ela era a remetente da carta e a substituta de Cole.

Estava ainda preso a esses pensamentos, quando um sonserino do quarto ano, que conhecia apenas de longe, sentou ao seu lado da mesa de café da manhã.

- Riddle? – o garoto era loiro e de boa aparência.

- O que? – perguntou voltando a comer sua refeição.

- Vi quando você atirou aquele papel a tão longa distância e aquilo me chamou atenção.

- Aquilo te chamou atenção? – Tom olhou para ele sorrindo de forma debochada. – Você precisa de mais coisas interessantes na sua vida, não?

- Em todo caso, – o garoto continuou, fingindo não ter ouvido a grosseria. – eu sou o capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina, Joshua Hughes.

- Hum... – Tom ainda não tinha entendido onde o garoto queria chegar.

- Você seria um ótimo artilheiro, sabia?

- Vocês estão necessitados de artilheiros para o jogo de hoje? Meus pêsames. – voltou a prestar atenção em sua comida, ainda com um sorriso debochado.

- Não para o jogo de hoje. E mesmo se tivéssemos, temos substituto. Mas é que os dois, o titular e o reserva, vão terminar o colégio esse ano, e ano que vem o time estará desfalcado. Gostaria de fazer o teste para entrar no time no ano que vem?

Tom pensou um pouco na proposta. Não se interessava por quadribol, no entanto isso traria ainda mais glória e reconhecimento para si. Poderia mostrar o quão bom na vassoura era...

- Vou pensar. Ano que vem eu te digo o que decidi.

- Ótimo. – Joshua levantou-se e foi em direção ao seu grupo de amigos, provavelmente contar a conversa que tinha acabado de ter.

Tom ficou meditando sobre fazer parte do time. Será que aquilo prejudicaria seus planos futuros? Até agora não tinha tido muito tempo para fazer nada além de estudar e fazer suas pesquisas na sessão restrita. Como seria no próximo ano letivo?

A hora do café da manhã acabou e todos começaram a se dirigir para o campo onde em breve ocorreria o jogo decisivo.

Tom, como de costume, sentou-se na última fileira da arquibancada verde e prata. As pessoas gritavam tanto e a ventania era tão forte que quase não ouvia o locutor da Grifinória, Samuel Melps.

- Bem, pessoal, estamos no último jogo do ano! O professor Binns me pediu para ser imparcial e não xingar muito ou terei detenção, então vou tentar ao máximo não gritar para que o time inteiro da Sonserina morra de um colapso nervoso.

- Meeelps. – o professor bateu com seu livro de História da Magia na cabeça do garoto.

- Desculpe...

- Na época em que eu era locutor, eu seguia as regras. E ninguém reclamava de nada.

- Você era locutor? Não me admira que ninguém reclamasse, todos dormiam no meio do jogo...é brincadeira! É brincadeira! – Melps acrescentou quando viu o olhar de censura de Binns. – Então vamos ao que interessa! O batedor Rodolfo Bones foi substituído pelo seu reserva Anthony Cox, pois ainda não se recuperou completamente da maldição imperdoável que o jovem Riddle jogou nele. Muito obrigado Riddle, ouvi dizer que Cox se parece com uma grande e mal cheirosa me...

- MELPS! Eu estou avisando. É a última vez.

- Eu só ia dizer meleca de dragão. Voltando, Madame Hooch joga a moeda. Grifinória ganha e vai começar com a goles. Ela apita e...COMEÇOU!

O time da Sonserina começou com vantagem. Ao que parece, Cox não era assim tão meleca de dragão. Acertou o primeiro balaço na cabeça da capitã da Grifinória.

- Ei! Isso não vale! Cartão vermelho juíza! – Melps gritava desesperado. – Ah desculpa pessoal, sabe como é...eu tenho um pai trouxa que adora futebol. Sonserina está com a posse da goles agora. Wilkinson passa para Foster que manda de volta para Wilkinson, mas Andrea rouba a bola! Boa garota! Ah não! A Simpson pega de volta, mira no gol e...GRAY AGARRA!

O jogo estava bem complicado e por um longo tempo, nenhum dos dois times conseguiu fazer um só gol. Se alguém apanhasse o pomo naquela situação ia ser uma derrota vergonhosa para o outro time. Era bastante raro acabar com um estando zero.

Felizmente, após a terceira tentativa, a jogadora Simpson conseguiu fazer gol. E após esse ponto, parecia que o time da Grifinória recuou e Sonserina ganhou mais espaço.

- Vamos pessoal! Vocês não podem perder as esperanças agora! Pensem na cara de decepção do capitão Hughes! Vai ser... – Hughes, ao ouvir aquela provocação, rebateu um balaço na direção de Melps. O garoto conseguiu abaixar a tempo, antes que sua cabeça fosse arremessada do corpo. – WOW! Tive uma experiência de quase morte agora, pessoal!

- Falta! – Madame Hooch devolveu a goles para o time da Grifinória. – Preste atenção ao jogo, Hughes, e não à narração.

- Essa é a nossa chance, pessoal. Quem vai marcar a falta será _la bella_ Andrea. Alguém já viu italianinha mais bonita? Ta bom, desculpa professor. Madame Hooch apita! Andrea faz como se fosse mandar para Powell, mas consegue passar a barreira e ela marca! Essa é minha garota. Cuidado pessoal, ela tem namorado.

Após o gol, Grifinória voltou a ativa. O vento piorava e Sonserina ainda estava na frente por 50 pontos. Tanto jogadores, quanto torcedores não viam a hora de acabar, pois estavam todos congelando.

Finalmente parecia que o final estava chegando.

- Dixon viu o pomo! Ou isso ou ele está tentando se aquecer voando por aí. Wilbur que não é bobo começou a voar atrás dele... A situação está complicada. Wilbur tenta empurrar Dixon da vassoura! Madame Hooch faz alguma coisa! Há! Dixon deu o troco! Wilbur perdeu a direção. Dixon está próximo, ele vai...ele vai...PEGOU! GRIFINÓRIA GANHOU A TAÇA! TOMA SONSERINA!

- Melps!

- Ahhh! Às favas com a imparcialidade!

- Detenção! – mas Melps já não estava mais prestando atenção. Foi comemorar com seus colegas e sua namorada Andrea.

Tom via o pessoal comemorando e olhou em volta. Seus colegas de Casa estavam cabisbaixos e irritados. Não sentia nem uma coisa e nem outra. Era apenas um jogo e isso não influenciaria em nada sua vida.

A festa continuou no salão e Tom tinha certeza que continuaria na Torre da Grifinória.

Na hora da janta, Dippet levantou-se:

- Parabéns Grifinória, pela sua vitória. Mas não fiquem tristes, sonserinos. O segundo lugar não é algo vergonhoso. Significa que vocês são os segundos melhores.

- Grande coisa. – um menino sussurrou ao lado de Tom e ele teve que concordar. Ser o segundo. Hunf... Ser o segundo é ser o primeiro da lista dos perdedores.

- Mas peço para que vocês não se afobem muito com a vitória e esqueçam que estamos na reta final. As provas de todos estão chegando e principalmente o quinto ano que fará os N.O.M.s e o sétimo que terá os N.I.E.M.s. Não se esqueçam de estudar com afinco. E agora, bom jantar.

* * *

><p><strong>Penúltimo capítulo...aiai. Que triste. <strong>

**Eu amo partes de quadribol, apesar de achar muito difícil escrever, já que sou horrível para lembrar nomes dos meus próprios personagens fictícios rsrsrs. Sem falar que acho meio chato descrever jogadas. Mas amo lê-las.**

**Enfim... espero que estejam gostando da minha versão do pequeno Tom. Estou terminando a terceira fic e tenho que parar de ter ideias para fics...em algum momento tenho que escrever livros de verdade. Meus. Quero dizer, TERMINAR meus livros, porque eu sempre começo, mas nunca termino U.U**

**Aos Reviews:**

**Tom - Percebi que você ama esse vilão, afinal seu nick (ou nome de verdade, não sei) é dele! Apesar de ele odiar o nome Tom U.U Acho tão bonito.  
>Fico feliz por estar adorando e espero que tenha paciência para ler as 7 fics sobre a vida dele rs.<strong>

**Beijos, povo. Vou postar a do Teddy agora.  
><strong>


	20. A Volta

Capítulo 19 – A Volta.

Era o último dia de aula. O dia que Tom menos desejava, finalmente chegou.

Os professores na última semana nem mesmo passaram matéria, pois tudo já havia sido dado e Tom teve mais tempo de planejar seu último golpe.

As malas já estavam prontas e os amigos se abraçavam, despedindo-se e lembrando para mandar cartas.

Tom esperou anoitecer, sentado na Sala Comunal, olhando a lareira acesa. As pessoas começaram a se preparar para jantar e agora o lugar estava se esvaziando.

Quando a última pessoa fechou a porta da Masmorra, Tom correu escada acima. Novamente foi para o malão onde o garoto da Capa de Invisibilidade, guardou suas coisas. Estava para abrir quando ouviu uma voz.

- Ei! O que você está fazendo mexendo nas coisas do Leo? – aparentemente, um retardatário tinha permanecido ali.

- Anh...eu... – Tom mexeu rápido nos bolsos a procura de sua varinha. Achou algo ainda melhor. A poção que havia ganho de Slughorn como brinde pelo ótimo trabalho que fez nas férias. Era uma poção que dava sono. Ainda bem que havia guardado para um momento oportuno. – Vim deixar essa poção de Felix Felicis que estou devendo para ele. Perdi uma aposta. – fez uma expressão convincente. Sorte que havia lido sobre tal poção no dia anterior na biblioteca.

- Felix Felicis? – os olhos do garoto brilharam.

- Uhum. Vim deixar aqui porque posso não encontrar com ele.

- Deixa que eu entrego. – o garoto estendeu a mão com autoridade.

- Quem me garante que você não vai beber?

- Está me acusando de ser mentiroso? Mas bem que eu poderia pegar para mim...Leo esta me devendo uma grana. Posso abater.

- Hum...então assim já é diferente. Ei! Eu soube que a Sonserina pode perder para a Grifinória hoje por alguns míseros pontos...se você beber a poção – abaixou a voz – nós vamos acabar com aqueles idiotas que se acham!

- Tem razão...mas não sei se quero gastar com isso.

- Não precisa ser tudo. Soube que uma gota é o suficiente para ter umas 12 horas de sorte.

- Verdade? – os olhos quase saltaram para fora. – Se é assim... – tomou um gole da poção. – Não me sinto diferente.

- Irá se sentir – Tom ficou sério. – Em cinco, quatro, três, dois... – o garoto caiu para trás em sono profundo. Seu ronco ia alto. – Imbecil.

Tom o colocou de volta na cama, pegou a poção de volta e pegou sua varinha. Iria usar o feitiço que lera há alguns dias.

- Espero que dê certo. Se não der, acho que vou causar uma bagunça no cérebro dele. Olha colega, eu nunca usei esse feitiço. Vamos ver o que acontece: _Obliviate!_ – nada pareceu ter mudado no rosto do menino. – Bom, saberemos amanhã. Boa noite.

Voltou para o malão do agora nomeado Leo e apanhou pela segunda vez a capa. Achou melhor usar também, como na última vez, o feitiço de desilusão para o caso de alguém puxar a capa ou cair.

Após tudo feito, desceu as escadas e seguiu o corredor até o escritório de Slughorn. A porta estava trancada. Tom puxou pela memória e murmurou, apontando para a fechadura:

- _Alorromora._ – a porta se destrancou e ele a fechou atrás de si. Dessa vez olhou bem em volta e constatou que não havia realmente ninguém presente.

Andou depressa até o armário de ingredientes do professor e começou a procurar cada item da lista que copiara da receita da Poção da Vida.

Para sua decepção o que Slughorn não tinha era justamente o mais importante: o bezoar.

Tom vasculhou cada canto da sala, mas não encontrava em lugar algum. Sem aquilo, seu pequeno ato contra as leis, estaria sendo inútil.

Existiria sempre a possibilidade de matar uma cabra e ele mesmo produzir tal artefato, mas essa seria apenas sua última alternativa.

Finalmente, dentro de uma das gavetas na escrivaninha de Slughorn, Tom achou uma caixa onde tinha escrito: antídoto para venenos. Se ali havia antídotos, deveria então ter bezoar também.

Com o coração disparado, abriu a caixa. Havia apenas uma única pedra gosmenta e de aspecto asqueroso junto com vários vidros, mas isso não seria problema. Tomara cuidado de reproduzir uma duplicata de cada ingrediente para que não desconfiassem do roubo e muito menos juntassem as peças e percebessem a poção que queria preparar.

Não sabia quanto tempo duraria para a mentira ficar oculta, porém uma coisa era certa: iria demorar e descobririam um de cada vez. Talvez nem percebessem a ligação.

Guardou tudo dentro de sua mochila e voltou para o dormitório. Colocou as coisas dentro de seu cofre Pandora e entrou no quarto do dono a capa. O colega dele ainda dormia profundamente e Tom sorriu.

Saiu tudo como esperava. Agora tinha que entrar no salão sem ser notado.

Chegou em frente às portas e esperou ouvir a algazarra da Casa vencedora. Abriu uma pequena brecha em uma das abas da enorme porta de mogno e notou que, por grande sorte, a sua Casa vencera. Conseguiu esgueirar-se e mesclar-se entre as pessoas que jogavam os chapéus para o alto e comemoravam a vitória.

O salão estava todo enfeitado de verde e prata e os professores batiam palmas em homenagem à vitória.

Tom sentou-se sem ser notado em um dos bancos. Olhou para o lado extremo em que estava. Rodolfo Bones estava sentado, com o olhar arregalado e calado. Parecia que jamais se recuperaria da curta tortura que tivera.

Tom sorriu. Aquele ali já não mais o perturbaria. Passou os olhos de relance pela mesa dos professores e percebeu que Dumbledore o vigiava.

Seus olhos azuis o fulminavam e por um momento Tom sentiu medo. Desviou os olhos e mirou o prato a sua frente.

Será que ele o tinha visto chegar atrasado? E será que no pouco tempo que se encararam, ele conseguiu ver o que tinha aprontado?

Achava que não. Esperava que não.

Puxou uma coxa de galinha e comeu em silêncio. No final do jantar, Dippet levantou-se. A sala silenciou e ele começou a falar.

- Meus queridos, chegamos a mais um final de ano letivo. Meu coração se alegra em ver tantos rostos novos que ainda admiraremos por mais seis anos. Mas ao mesmo tempo, estou internamente em prantos por aqueles que se vão. Sei que irão para continuar a vida, para ter uma vida melhor ou quem sabe continuar a mesma. Depois daqui terão altos e baixos, surpresas boas e ruins, pois a vida é assim.

"Tudo em Hogwarts parece perfeito e a maior preocupação que vocês têm que ter, é o trabalho que será entregue amanhã. Mas fora daqui não é mais assim. Por isso eu desejo a todos, boa sorte e as portas de Hogwarts estarão sempre abertas para aqueles que precisarem. Até."

As pessoas começaram a se dispersar e a comida sumiu.

Tom que não havia comido quase nada, pensou em mais tarde aparecer na cozinha, agradar aqueles seres esquisitos e ainda levar um abastecimento para a longa viagem de volta que iria fazer.

A viagem de volta.

Como tudo que é ruim, provavelmente a viagem seria rápida. Quando menos percebesse, já estaria de volta a Londres para sua vida de antes. Na ida havia demorado um século!

Tom tinha certeza que iria contar cada segundo para Agosto chegar. Mas também tinha certeza de que, mesmo voltando para o mesmo orfanato, com as mesmas crianças trouxas e inferiores, suas férias seriam as melhores do que jamais foram. Pois sabia que sempre teria o melhor lugar do mundo, que estaria sempre com as portas abertas, quando quisesse retornar: Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>E fim da primeira fic do Tom \o.<strong>

**Espero que tenham gostado até aqui e que me acompanhem quando eu postar as outras. Começarei a colocar a segunda fic quando a do Teddy terminar. Ou estiver para terminar, já que eu nunca aguento esperar rs.**

**Provavelmente não vou ter muitos leitores nas outras fics também, já que se na primeira foram poucos imagina nas sequências? rs **

**Ah...e não liguem para o final tosco...odeio finais. Nunca sei fazer de um jeito que não fique bobo...U.U Mas estou quase certa que o fim da terceira fic vai ser mais legal! O da segunda eu não lembro...**

**Enfim...review da LadyProngs24 rs.**

**Review 1: Já que você é minha única leitora que manda review (pelo menos de forma regular) e que provavelmente vai ler esse comentário, vou contar: ele vai arranjar uma namorada. Pode deixar. Não vai ser totalmente fake, mas...hum...você vai entender no futuro se não desistir de mim rs. Mas infelizmente não dei o nome dela de Fernanda U.U Se você tivesse dito antes que eu escrevesse, até poderia ter colocado rs. Mas posso aparecer com uma Fernanda mais para frente...vamos ver.  
>Ah tudo bem...O Ministério da Educação acaba com nosso tempo livre para fics, né? Que coisa...<br>E James, Tiago, Sirius, Lily e Luna tudo bem. Mas "James Sirius" e "Lily Luna"? rsrsrsrs Pobres dos seus filhos...mas eu não posso falar nada. Também adoro pensar em nomes estranhos pros meus filhos. Para você ter uma ideia, já pensei em dar o nome de Galadriel para uma filha. É o nome da rainha dos elfos no Senhor dos Anéis *.* e eu adoro nomes com "el". Mas parece masculino, né?**

**Review 2: Ahhh que bom que está lendo a nova fic também. ^^ E quando eu lançar um livro vou dedicar aos leitores do ff rs. Isso se o editor deixar...eu tenho váááárias histórias para escrever, mas não consigo. Aí acabo indo para as fics rs.  
>É...é meio chato escrever as jogadas sim, mas adoro os comentários de locutores. Eu quis fazer um bem parecido com o Lino, porque eu adoro o Lino! (minha versão masculina rsrsrs Lina, Lino)<br>Ah e eu não entrei no Pottermore U.U não achei as penas e tal nos dois dias que tentei e depois esqueci de tentar novamente rs.**

**Bem, é isso. Até mais para aqueles que leram ^^ Espero que não me abandonem e reapareçam quando eu postar a fic dois: "Livro Segundo - O Herdeiro dos Segredos". **

**BEIJOS!  
><strong>


End file.
